


Lover

by shirbert1989



Series: Shirbert through albums [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anne and Gilbert are successful as hell, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mutual Pining, Protective Gilbert, Romance, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirbert1989/pseuds/shirbert1989
Summary: Anne is the adoptive daughter of the coach of one of the NHL’s most successful teams, the Avonlea Aviators. But when she comes back home, she struggles to balance her rekindled bond with her childhood friend and one of the NHL’s most famous players- Gilbert Blythe and writing an expose on her childhood tormentor, Billy Andrews.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Shirbert through albums [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664980
Comments: 123
Kudos: 411





	1. Laughed on the schoolyard as soon as I tripped up and hit the ground, ground, ground

“Did you just say Billy Andrews?” Anne interrupted and her face turned red as everyone turned to her.

Muriel Stacy cleared her throat, “Yes, that is the name of the son of the CEO of Andrew Corporations. As I was saying, Billy Andrews has been accused by not one, not two, but three women on sexual assault charges. Him and his family have refused to comment on this, but I believe it is critical that we get to the bottom of this and expose this man.”

“How do we know if the accusations are real or not?” One of Anne’s coworkers, Anthony, asked. This was met with collective groans from everyone else in the staff room. “What? I’m sorry that I’m simply curious.”

“Everytime a similar story comes up you ask the same question,” Nina said as she shook her head. “We’re tired, Anthony. It’s getting annoying. There’s no way those women would falsely accuse him-“

“You never know! There are always false accusations-“ arguments from the rest of the staff flooded Anthony’s words and soon the meeting room was involved in a verbal brawl. Anne would’ve participated as well, but she was too in shock by the mention of the name to argue with Anthony. Billy Andrews? The same Billy Andrews that made her teenage years shit? The same Billy Andrews that mentally and physically tormented her for years simply for pleasure?

“Guys, guys!” Muriel Stacy exclaimed and Anne snapped out of her daze. “As I was saying, we need one journalist to go down to Avonlea and interview him.” This was met with collective groans. A story like this either ended up two ways: groundbreaking or career breaking. Especially since the expose revolved around one the son to one of the most powerful and richest men in the country.

“Wait, Anne,” a usually quiet girl, Georgina, peeped up, “arent you from Avonlea?”

For the second time that meeting, all eyes were on her and Anne fought hard to not duck under the table. Muriel raised an eyebrow at this and turned to Anne.

“You lived in Avonlea?” She asked and Anne timidly nodded. “Avonlea is a pretty prestigious and small town, did you know Billy?”

Anne was still for a moment before shaking her head, “N-no. I mean, I’ve heard of him, but I didn’t know him personally. The town was pretty small but there was still a big divide between different classes: how people got their money. Kinda like in the Great Gatsby,” she chuckled awkwardly but was met with silence.

Muriel nodded, propped on arm on the table and rested her head on top of her fist, “You know, all the women who accused Billy were from Avonlea. And you’re how old? 24?” Anne nodded and Muriel smiled brightly, “The same age as him. Perfect. Anne, you are in charge of this story.”

Anne’s eyes snapped up to Muriel but she simply continued with the other reports. Anne looked as if someone just told her she was diagnosed with cancer. But nobody seemed to notice as the rest of her coworkers were engrossed in the new stories and fighting over who would report what. When Muriel dismissed them, Anne quickly shut her computer and followed her out of the meeting room.

“Ms. Stacy?” Anne asked as she hurried over to catch up with her.

“Yes Anne? Do you have questions about your report?” She asked sweetly.

She shook her head and Muriel’s frowned in confusion, “I can’t do this report.”

Muriel was taken aback and raised an eyebrow at her young employee, “Excuse me?”

“I cant do it,” Anne paused. She didn’t want to tell her the reason why she couldn’t do it, but couldn’t fathom up a lie.

“Is there a reason why?”

Anne gulped and nodded, “It’s just, um, you see i’m friends with his sister. Well, in a way. We used to be friends but we don’t really talk as much. And I feel it would be a bit too biased if I were to-“

“I thought you said you didn’t know him?”

“I don’t, I never met him. But still as I was saying, wouldn’t it be biased if I were to interview since I knew him. Of him, I mean-“

Muriel turned to face Anne and held a finger up to tell her to stop talking. She sighed then clasped her hands together, “Anne, this article is to expose Billy Andrews, of course it will be biased based on the information you get from his interview.”

“But I can’t! I don’t know if he knew me or not.”

“Anne, I gave you this article because you have an obvious advantage. You grew up in Avonlea, you know people there who probably know him. I don’t understand, anyone with your background in this situation would jump to the opportunity. Why aren’t you?” Anne remained silence and fixed her eyes on the ground. Muriel sighed, “You’ve been here for what? A year? And in that year I have seen potential and intelligence in you that I have not seen in a lot of my employees. Even ones that have worked here for a decade. This will forward your career in ways you can’t even imagine if done correctly. Maybe one day, you can own your own newspaper.”

Anne’s eyes lit up at this comment and a smile grew on her face, “Really?”

Muriel shrugged with a smile, “With your talent, I don’t see why not. Especially with an opportunity like this. But if you really don’t want it, I can assign it to someone else.” She opened the door to her office and turned to Anne, “Think about it.” And with that she closed her door.

Anne let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and turned on her heel and walked to her own desk. Thoughts were flooding through her mind, especially one in particular. However, the memory was slightly dimmed at the thought of her boss having so much faith in her.

“Run my own newspaper company? Seriously?” Anne muttered happily to herself. When she sat down at her desk, she immediately pulled out her phone to call her best friend, Diana.

“Aren’t you suppose to be working?” Diana asked through the other line, “What are you calling me for?”

“You’re suppose to be working to,” Anne chuckled, “Did Fred give you the day off?”

Diana sighed, “Yeah. I think he pitied me, honestly. I told him my stomach was hurting like shit because of the baby and I was about to start bawling in front of him so he gave me a few days off.”

Anne groaned and leaned back in her chair, “God I wish I was pregnant and could miss work.”

There was a loud scoff on the other end, “Uh, no you don’t. I physically cannot do this! I’m so glad i’m going to be done with this in two months. I’m going to love this child with my whole being but if I knew pregnancy was this shitty I would’ve never let Jerry put it in me.”

Anne scrunched her face, “Okay, okay. I take it back. Anyways, I have news.”

“Good or bad?”

“I don’t know, honestly,” Anne bit her lip and sighed, “Ms. Stacy assigned me a story in Avonlea.”

“Oh, well that’s a coincidence. What’s it on?”

“Did you hear about Billy Andrews?”

Diana was silent for a second until she replied with a small, “Oh.”

“Yeah...” Anne trailed off. “She assigned me to interview him and write about it.”

“Oh my god,” Diana breathed, “and you accepted it? Anne, are you okay?”

Only Diana and Gilbert knew about her past with Billy. Everyone knew he bullied Anne relentlessly when she was first adopted by the Cuthberts, but nobody knew what he did to her junior year except her two best friends, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“Yeah, I’m good. I told her I didn’t want to, but she said that despite the consequences this could hold, it could probably forward my career. I cant just turn down an opportunity like that.”

“But Anne, what he did to you is similar to what the other women said. This can’t be good for you or your mental health.”

“Di, it was years ago. I grew and-and I forgot about it. It doesn’t hurt like it used to.” There was silence on the other line for a few moments. “Di?”

“Anne you can’t do this,” Diana blurted out. “If-if you’re going to Avonlea, Jerry and I are going with you. You can’t go through this alone.”

Anne scoffed, “Di, you’re seven months pregnant! You can’t fly to Avonlea in that condition.”

“I’ll force Jerry to drive, he does anything I say.”

“Diana,” Anne said sharply. She heard a sigh on the other line. “I’m going to interview him for only half an hour or so, write my article, and i’ll never see him again. I’ll be fine.”

“What if he sues you? Or says something that ruins your reputation? He’s rich and powerful as hell. All he has to do is snap his fingers and your promising career is down the drain. This is too risky.”

Anne was quiet for a few, tapping her fingers rhythmically against her desk, “I love you Di, I truly do. But i’ll be fine. I’ll stay with Matthew and Marilla, maybe see some of our old friends, and everything will be fine.”

Diana sighed, “You’re so stubborn.”

Anne chuckled, “I love you. Get some rest.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” And with that Anne hung up. She could do this, she thought to herself. She was strong and brave and was no longer the timid and scared orphan girl she was years ago. She was a grown woman, and nothing scared her.

“Bring it on, Billy,” Anne muttered to herself with a challenging smile. Nothing was gonna bring her down. Nothing.

A few moments later, she heard her phone buzzing. She rolled her eyes but stopped when she saw the name “Gil” appear on screen. Her heart stopped as she knew the reason why he would be calling. He heard of the news and wanted to see how she was. She loved her dear friend so much, she thought as she pressed the answer button.

~•~•~

Gilbert was in the locker room, sitting on the bench on his phone as he was reading a certain article several times over.

“Billy Andrews, son of Andrews Corporations mogul, accused of sexual assault by three women,” Gilbert read to himself. He knew Billy far too much than he liked. He knew Billy tried hard to be Gilbert’s friend for no reason. He knew Billy was spoiled and annoying and selfish. He knew Billy constantly harassed a certain redhead that plagued Gilbert’s mind more than he cared to admit. His instinct told him to call that redhead to see how she was handling up. This couldn’t have been easy on her. She was tormented for years and Gilbert’s heart broke whenever Billy would hurt her. He tried to stop him, but it wasn’t until junior year when he had to physically brawl with him that he seemed to stop.

“Yo, what you looking at?” One of Gilbert’s teammates, Colin, asked as they looked over his shoulder and read the title. He seethed at the title, “That kid? Makes sense.”

Gilbert turned his phone off and stood up. He pulled the towel off his hips and put on his hoodie and jeans without so much so as a simple noise.

“Hey, you okay?” Colin asked.

Gilbert turned around and shrugged, “Yeah, yeah,” he sighed deeply, “it’s just-“

“Wait, didn’t you know Billy?” Colin asked and Gilbert nodded. “Yeah when we played in Avonlea he came and you guys seemed like old friends.”

Gilbert scoffed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the locker, “Old friends? No, no. He tried to be my friend but he was nothing but a piece of shit.” He shook his head.

Colin smirked, “Yeah, he seemed like a piece of shit. I saw him trying to talk to Moody’s fiancée a little too comfortably, you know. I almost gagged when I saw him step closer to her.”

Gilbert shook his head, “He’s a terrible man. He tormented one of my friends for years and was just, so brutal about it.” He winced as a certain memory entered his mind. A memory that caused Anne to break down in front of him and never leave his side or her house for weeks.

Colin scoffed, “Well, I gotta go. Good luck with everything.” And with that Colin walked out of the locker room.

Gilbert wouldn’t consider Colin and him best friends, but they were friends. They’ve only known each other a short time since Colin was just committed to the team this season, but he could see them getting closer.

At first, most of Gilbert’s teammates hated him. He expected it, honestly. They were all aware that he knew Matthew since he was born and was a little too close with his daughter. Everyone assumed he didn’t get into Canada’s best NHL team through talent but by sheer luck. But all doubts went away when he managed to bring the team to semi finals of the Stanley Cup, and ever since no one had ever accused him again.

The thought of him being close with the daughter of Matthew reminded Gilbert to call her. They talked occasionally but not as much as they would like since they were both busy. He would call sometimes to check up on her, and her with him. But they hadn’t physically seen each other for five months.

Gilbert stared at his phone. What would he say, he thought. He couldn’t just abruptly ask how she was because what if it brought bad memories to her. He didn’t want to hurt her, that was the last thing he ever wanted.

However, his thumb pressed the call button under Anne’s contact before he even realized it and was only brought back to reality when he heard a small, “Gil?” on the other line.

He cleared his throat and brought his phone to his ear, “Anne, uh, sorry. I dozed off for a bit.”

Anne chuckled lightly and Gilbert’s heart fluttered. He loved that laugh. He loved it so much.

“So what’s up?” She asked.

He gulped, “I just, I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Anne was quiet for a minute, “You heard about Billy, didn’t you?”

Gilbert sighed and sat down on the bench again, “I know this could’ve been a lot and would probably bring up...bad memories, so I just wanted to ask: how are you?”

Anne sighed, “I’m fine. Honestly, when I first heard it I couldn’t move for like five minutes,” she tried to joke but it was almost as if she could see Gilbert’s face fall into one of concern and seriousness, “but i’m fine. I’m good. I’m great. In fact...” she trailed off.

“What is it?”

“In fact, Ms. Stacy- oh, she’s my boss. I don’t know if I ever told you that. But yeah, Ms. Stacy, my boss, assigned me to go to Avonlea and interview him.”

“What?!” Gilbert almost screamed but cleared his throat as his teammates glanced at him, “Anne what? You can’t do that.”

Anne scoffed, “Gil, come on. You and Diana reacted the same way, it’s getting annoying. All the bullying was years ago and I got over it. This story could bring my career to the next level. It’s huge!”

Gilbert was shocked. Any normal person wouldn’t willingly decide to confront someone who abused them just as much as he did to other women. “Anne, I don’t care about your career I care about your wellbeing,” Gilbert argued, “I understand you want to take this risk but come on, do you think you could simply sit with Billy Andrews in a room, interrogate him and expect yourself to stay strong?”

“I won’t-“

“No no, Anne. Listen to me. What he did to you is nothing short of what he did to those other women. He harassed you for years and didn’t stop until I had to physically rearrange his bones. You can’t just-you can’t just-“ Gilbert stuttered as he tried to form his words until he sighed and rubbed his eyebrows with his fingers, “I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Anne was quiet on the other line. He could hear murmurs of people talking around her but her voice didn’t make a peep until a few moments later.

“I’m not going to, Gil, I promise,” she said softly. Gilbert winced at her soft tone, making her seem even more innocent, making him want to protect her even more. “I know what i’m doing. I’m not going to put myself in a position where I can be hurt. I promise.”

He couldn’t object to her. He could never say no to her.

“Okay,” he breathed out. “Okay,” he paused for a moment. “When do you go to Avonlea?

“Uh, I don’t know. I think later this week.”

He nodded, “I can pick you up at the airport and we can catch up. Only if you want, though.”

“Oh my god!” Anne squealed and Gilbert couldn’t help but smile knowing he managed to make Anne so happy, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! I cant wa- Wait, ugh, I have to go. I’ll call you later, or see you later because we’re finally seeing each other!”

“That was so corny,” he chuckled.

“Oh shut up,” she chuckled too, “I know you’re just as excited to see me. See you, Gil.”

She hung up and Gilbert had to bite his lip to keep from grinning but it didn’t stop the corners from lifting up. However, it fell when he remembered Anne would be forced to talk to Billy and it seemed there was nothing he could do to stop it. She was very indecisive yet very stubborn, and he knew if he tried to argue with her about this she wouldn’t hesitate before yelling at him.

A few moments later he got up and walked out of the locker room with his bag hooked around his shoulder. He couldn’t help the stupid grin off his face, and didn’t realize until only a few months ago when Moody pointed out that he only had that smile whenever he talked to Anne. He was excited, he couldn’t help it. After months of being deprived of seeing her silky auburn hair, illuminating blue eyes, and pale skin sprinkled with freckles, he would finally be able to see her.

He went to sleep that night with the memory of Anne and him in a garden filled with flowers and her red hair swirling around her as the wind grew stronger. Her dancing figure accompanied with her beaming smile as she ran around in the flowers, eventually picking a dozen more to hand to Gilbert. He remembered how he kept the flowers alive for years in his sunroom and how they are probably still alive in his childhood home where Bash, Mary, and Dellie live. He remembers the memory so clearly because that was the first time she had smiled since the incident with Billy, and the moment he realized he didn’t have a simple crush on his best friend: he was in love.


	2. I want to drive away with you, I want your complications too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne arrives home and is greeted by familiar faces and sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is a rewrite of chapter 2 but if you were reading before I promise I’ll get back to the cliffhanger soon :)

“Okay, I’m almost there. You here yet?” She said through the phone.

Gilbert chuckled. “I’ve been here for three hours, Anne. You know it would’ve been nice if you told me your flight was delayed.”

“I did! I texted you we’d be late.”

“By only a couple of minutes.”

“Hey this is payback for two years ago when you left me on that boat for half a day.”

Gilbert chuckled, “Okay okay, fine. But if people find out I’m here and they chase us I’m blaming it on you.” He heard a soft chuckle from the other line. “So, you here yet?”

“Yeah. Do you see me?”

He was about to answer with a sarcastic ‘no’ until his eyes landed on a wave of red hair emerging from the crowd. She had her phone to her ear, searching for him. He almost burst out laughing when he saw her look in his general direction but skim over him. His heart fluttered when he saw her play with the ends of her flowing auburn red hair, and her blue eyes lighting up as she saw him. 

Anne dropped her phone in her jean pocket as a bright smile filled her face. He reciprocated the smile and began walking towards her, but was taken aback as she somehow jumped into his arms only a second later.

“Oh god,” Gilbert groaned as he picked her up and swung her around.

Anne was giggling as he set her down and she smiled up at him. “Wow, you look excited to see me,” she joked.

He blinked, returning to reality, and flushed as a big smile overtook his face. “Sorry, it’s just,” he trailed off as her big eyes crinkled with her growing smile, “it’s great to see you.”

She playfully hit his arm, “Don’t go cheesy on me now, Gil.” She handed him the handle of one of her luggage. “So, should we go before you get recognized and have a repeat of last year?”

Gilbert laughed in recollection of the incident last year. He visited Toronto and was recognized by a group of people, who started chasing them for a picture. Anne was running too slowly- mostly because she was too busy laughing- and Gilbert had to pick her up bridal style just to make it into a private building where they stayed until the crowd died down.

He grabbed her suitcase and they began walking hastily out of the airport. He was about to ask her a simple “How are you?” until he heard a voice in the distance say his name. On instinct, he ducked his head down and started walking faster.

“Come on,” he muttered lowly to Anne. She sighed as she immediately understood what he meant and quickened her pace.

Gilbert glanced and saw in his peripheral vision a group of people with their phones out who were most likely recording him or coming up to ask for autographs.

“Wow, you’re famous,” Anne joked and chuckled as she was met with a glare. 

They quickly exited the airport, but Gilbert accidentally bumped into an unsuspecting group of people. As he said his apologies, they looked at him star struck.

“You’re Gilbert Blythe.”

“Oh my god.”

“Katie get your phone out.”

Gilbert chuckled awkwardly as the crowd that was following him from inside and the crowd he had just bumped into began circling him. Anne lowered her head and scooted closer to his side. Sensing her discomfort, he stood in front of her as he gave a forced chuckle to the crowd.

“Can I get your autograph?”

“Can we get a picture together?”

“How are you?”

“You’re amazing.”

“Okay um, I’m truly, truly sorry, but I don’t have time to meet all of you.” He was met with collective groans. “I apologize, I really do. I’m just in a bit of a rush.”

“Not even one photo?”

“You’re joking.”

“But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“Come on.”

Before he could be bombarded with more questions, he grabbed Anne’s hand and her luggage and pulled both out of the crowd. He was much taller and bigger than them, so they parted as they walked out of the airport and into the parking garage.

With his hand still in Anne’s and the murmurs of the crowd getting louder, they picked up their pace until Gilbert diverted them to his car. He opened the door and shoved her luggage in. Anne squealed as he opened the passenger door and tossed her in there as well. He then ran behind the car and got in the drivers seat.

He was about to back up until Anne grabbed the wheel and he braked forcefully.

“Jesus,” he started. “I could’ve crashed.”

“Are you seriously gonna hit those people?”

“They’ll move!”

“You’re gonna hit someone, Gil.”

He flared his nose and sighed as he saw Anne’s concerned expression. He looked back in his rear view mirror and groaned at the growing crowd outside his car.

Gilbert then rolled down his window and shouted for them to move as politely as he could. After a few agonizing minutes, the crowd finally parted and Gilbert thanked God as he backed up. He drove out of the parking garage and away from the crowd.

“You know I love fans, but goddamn,” he muttered.  
Anne laughed. “They just wanted to meet you. If you wanted you could’ve taken pictures with them, I wouldn’t have minded.”

“You seemed very uncomfortable,” he noted as he glanced at her.

She scoffed, “No I wasn’t. It was just weird. I don’t need another tabloid article saying ‘Gilbert Blythe seen with mysterious redhead’ again.”

He laughed whole heartedly and Anne smacked him in the arm. “What? Oh come on, it was funny.”

“For you. My roommates bombarded me with questions about how I’m dating the ‘devilishly handsome and kind Gilbert Blythe,” she stated the last part in a tone mocking her old roommates.

He quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement. “Did you just call me devilishly handsome?”

“No they did, I’m simply restating them.”

He nodded, unconvinced. “Whatever you say, Anne.” He glanced at her. “Does the crowds and stuff irritate you?”

She shook her head. “No, not really. Well not as much as they used to. Even if they did, I wouldn’t let you suffer alone. Your problems are my problems.”

Gilbert gave a soft smile at her. He then sighed, “I’m dropping you at Green Gables, right?”

Anne nodded, “Yep. I’m gonna surprise Matthew and Marilla.”

“You didn’t tell them you were coming?”

“That would’ve ruined the surprise,” she said in fake annoyance.

“But they’re not here.”

Anne’s face fell. “What?”

“Yeah they drove to Charlottetown for Marilla’s bakery. They’re opening a few hundred stores and stuff.”

“Seriously?” Anne groaned, but chuckled a moment later. “That’s depressing. I mean, it’s what I get. I should’ve known they were busy. Anyways where are we gonna go now? Your place?”

He shook his head. “Not my place.”

“Why not?” She pouted.

“I hired something to clean it because I thought you were gonna come by tomorrow,” he answered awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Anne burst out laughing. “God, is your place that dirty?”

He glared at her and she held her hands up in defense, biting her cheek to stifle any more laughter.

“We could stop by Moody’s and Ruby’s if you’d like,” he suggested.

“Really? They wouldn’t mind us intruding?” He shook his head and she shrugged. “All right. Oh, I was gonna surprise Ruby tomorrow but I guess I can do it now. I was calling her yesterday and she kept bragging about her engagement ring and I can’t wait to see it. She also hasn’t asked anyone to be her maid of honor yet but she has not so subtly hinted that it would be me. Ugh, I’m so excited for them both...”

They kept talking the remainder of the car ride as Gilbert would occasionally steal glances to her flushed face. He took the little bits of her face that he captured and bathed in them for moments until he would look back. He noticed she wasn’t wearing any makeup, not that he was complaining. He adored her freckles, especially when they hit the golden sunlight just like now. Her eyes were sparkling as the sun set on the horizon. He hated it when she pulled out her sunglasses to cover the sunlight but didn’t say anything.

He couldn’t help but think she was the most beautiful when she was relaxed and talking about nothing. He tried his best to elicit her hearty laugh and memorize the notes. 

Gilbert knew he was whipped for the girl next to him, and knew he wasn’t hiding it. He wondered if only he could open the curtain that was blinding her and allow his sheer love for her embrace her, he would truly be happy.

~•~•~

“Your ring really is as beautiful as it was in the pictures!” Anne exclaimed as she grabbed Ruby’s hand and brought the ring to her face.

Ruby squealed, “I know! Look at it! It’s so breathtaking.”

The two girls continued to awe over the ring on Ruby’s left hand as Moody and Gilbert watched them in amusement on the opposite couch.

Moody glanced at Gilbert and playfully shoved him, “Look at us. Fawning over the loves of our lives.”

Gilbert looked at him pointedly, “Shut up.”

Moody laughed and took a sip of his beer. “Come on dude, they’re too engrossed in the ring to even remember we’re here.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Maybe, but I would truly appreciate it if you shut your mouth about it.”

Moody sighed, leaning back against the couch. “Fine. Just because I love you.” He pouted and made a heart with his fingers. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile and playfully push him.

Ruby and Anne noticed the two men laughing and turned their attention to them. Ruby sighed as she watched them talking deeply between themselves.

“It’s almost like they’re engaged to be married,” Ruby remarked and Anne snorted. Ruby clapped to get their attention and they snapped up to her. “Okay Anne, this is very important. Are you seeing anyone?”

Anne nearly scoffed at the question but shook her head. “No, no. After Roy, I’m thinking of just abandoning men for a while.”  
Ruby pouted, and Anne didn’t notice but Gilbert’s face fell as well. “Really?” She squeaked out.

“Come on. Not even a one-night-stand?” Moody asked and almost snorted as he felt Gilbert shift uncomfortably in his spot.

Anne shook her head in response. “Nope. If I want to pleasure myself I can do it all on my own thank you very much,” she joked and was met with laughter from the group. She didn’t notice, but Gilbert squirmed in his seat at the mention of that.

Moody did notice though, but he remained silent, not wanting to embarrass his best man.

The four of them continued to catch up. Moody told them how his record label probably found the “new Taylor Swift” but Gilbert retaliated, saying no one could ever compare to her. Ruby discussed how her fashion brand is flying through the roof due to the diversity in models. They then began talking about Ruby and Moody’s wedding, and Anne basically squealed in excitement as Ruby asked her to be her maid of honor in a way that mocked a real proposal.

The laughter sorta died down and they finished the last of their drinks as Moody finally asked the most obvious yet looked over question.

“Anyways, Anne, you never told us what you’re doing here in Avonlea.”

Gilbert glanced at Anne warily. She felt his eyes on her but kept her gaze away from him. “My boss sent me here to write an expose on Billy Andrews.”

“No shit,” Moody said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Ruby remained silent at the comment. “Because of the...”

“Yeah,” Anne breathed out. “Some coworker decided to remember my awful introduction to them where I mentioned I was from Avonlea, and my boss put me on the case. I tried to back out but she kept persisting. Oh! She even said if this goes right, my reputation will skyrocket and I’ll be on track to being the new CEO.”

“Oh my god that’s amazing!” Ruby breathed out. She gave her friend a side hug. “I’m so proud of you. But, are you okay?” Her face fell into one of concern as she pulled away. “Billy was...very nasty to you and I’d understand if it was hard on you.”

“Oh no no no, it was years ago. I’m over it,” Anne modded, but the others were unconvinced. “Let’s not talk about it, please?”

The other looked at each other warily but looked back to her with timid nods. They knew better than to persist on a subject that Anne very clearly did not feel like discussing. 

Anne glanced at the clock and groaned as she saw it was only an hour before midnight.

“Matthew and Marilla aren’t home until tomorrow so I have nowhere to stay for the night,” Anne pointed.

Ruby groaned, “Oh god. I would ask you to stay in our guest room but...” she trailed off as she blushed furiously.

Anne cocked an eyebrow at Ruby and looked over at Moody, who was also blushing. 

“What?” Anne asked, almost too nervous to know the answer.

Moody cleared his throat awkwardly, “Um. Ruby and I have been...trying every night to, um, make a baby.”

Gilbert and Anne immediately groaned in disgust.

“Hey hey hey,” Moody stopped them, “It is a very natural process. We talked and decided we couldn’t wait until after the wedding so we’ve been trying the past few weeks.”

“We’ve tried everything,” Ruby perked up. “We’ve even done it everywhere in this house to try and see if it would somehow work but-“

“Wait everywhere?” Gilbert asked. He motioned to the couch he was sitting on. “Everywhere?” 

Moody simply patted his friend’s back and that was all Gilbert and Anne needed to know before they shot up from the couch.

“You know what? I’ll just book a hotel,” Anne stated.

“What about my place?” Gilbert asked. He looked almost offended that she hadn’t even asked. “Oh, the cleaning people left. My house is now dust free.”

“Finally!” Ruby exclaimed. She turned to Anne, “I’ve refused to go there for weeks just because it smells like oysters.”

Anne bit back a laugh but the smile was apparent on her face, “Okay. If it’s not too much.”

Gilbert shook his head, “Not at all. We should get going now though, it’s getting late.” 

Moody and Ruby stood up in perfect synchronization and they all greeted each other goodbye. Ruby almost started bawling and blamed it on her sensitivity and Anne bit back a remark that maybe those nights worked. 

As Anne and Gilbert drove to his place, Anne gasped loudly as she saw the moon illuminating a familiar set of trees from her childhood.

“Gil, Gil!” Anne exclaimed and pointed to the pathway on the side of the road.

Gilbert immediately lit up in recognition. “Shall we?”

She nodded frantically and squealed as Gilbert took the path. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as they reached the end of the road, and immediately jumped out of the car before Gilbert could even park. 

Anne ran through the grass until she was only a few feet from the edge of the cliff, laughing in awe as she saw the nostalgic sight of the ocean glimmering in the moon light. Gilbert walked up to her not a few moments later, staring in similar awe. He glanced down at Anne, smiling softly. She sensed it and glanced up at him as well, reciprocating the smile. They both then turned their heads to watch the ocean, basking in the sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks below, peace falling over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So yes I deleted from chapter 2-4 but this is my new and revised chapter so I hope you like it! And don’t worry, the key points from those chapters will still be included


	3. Light pink sky up on the roof, sun sinks down, no curfew

“Matthew did what?” Anne scoffed in disbelief.

“It’s true, he actually tried to chase me with a Zamboni,” Gilbert clarified.

Anne snorted at the thought of her elder guardian trying to chase Gilbert around an ice rink with a machine that goes five miles per hour.

“Why would he even do that?” Anne managed to ask in between her fits of laughter.

Gilbert shrugged, “He probably thought he was punishing me but I managed to skate around the rink three times before he could even move halfway.”

Anne chuckled again, glancing at him. They gave each other small smiles before turning back to gaze at the stars above them. They were laying on the hood of Gilbert’s car, talking about everything and nothing as time ticked by.

“How is Matthew, anyways?” Anne asked softly.

Gilbert’s face fell as he knew what she was indirectly referring to. A few months ago when Anne visited Avonlea, Anne and her adoptive guardian got in a fight over his health. Not a few days later when she was on the flight back to Toronto, he had a heart attack and was admitted in the hospital for three days. Anne didn’t hear of it until the day after, sobbing quietly as Marilla tried to reassure her through the phone. 

When he got better, Anne called and apologized for everything. Matthew has assured her she had no reason to apologize and that he was doing fine. However, she didn’t believe him, and practically forced the poor man to send a daily log of his health. When Gilbert heard of it, he practically howled and couldn’t halt the throaty laughs for what felt like hours. He teased Anne about it, but the genuine concern in her voice made him understand and he never brought it up again.

Gilbert sighed, “He’s doing fine.” Anne visibly relaxed. “There haven’t been any symptoms that I can think of to make us worry.”

Anne swallowed and smiled softly. “Good. Good, I thought he was lying to me in his reports.” She saw Gilbert was stifling a smile and pointed at him. “Not a word.”

Gilbert bit his bottom lip to keep the smile from forming and turned to her. She laughed at his face and he broke into laughter as well. 

“So, you seeing anyone?” Anne asked with a hint of humor in her tone. She had to stifle a laugh at the abrupt noise Gilbert made. Biting her bottom lip, she leaned on her elbows. “Oh come on. When was the last time you’ve had a girlfriend?”

Gilbert groaned, putting his forearm over his eyes. “Can we not talk about this?”

“No, you know that I’m giving up on men but I don’t know if you’re even seeing anyone,” Anne complained. “What about that blonde, British girl?”

“Winifred?” Gilbert asked, peeking one eye out to look at her. At her nod, he snorted. “The team medic? Anne, she’s a lesbian.”

Anne’s face fell into one of surprise. “No kidding? Wow. Good for her though, men are shit.”

She fell back against the car and Gilbert turned his head to look at her. At the last statement, he saw her face fall into one of sadness.

“You know, you never told me why you broke it off with Roy,” he said quietly, like he was afraid she would lash out any moment.

“What? You know he cheated on me.”

“But you said there was something else to it. Something that caused it.”

Anne looked over at him, contemplating whether or not she wanted to tell him as she bit her lips between her teeth. A moment later she gulped and turned away. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she replied softly.

Gilbert glanced at her, concerned, before turning away and admitting defeat. He didn’t want to probe her, knowing better than to poke the bear.

“If you’re not busy this week we could stop by Bash’s,” Gilbert suggested.  
Anne gasped in excitement, “Yes! Do you even have to ask. How is everyone? Mary? Bash? Delphine? Oh, Delphine. She must be so big now. How old is she? Eight?”

“Nine in a couple weeks.”

“That big?” Anne asked with a raise eyebrow and Gilbert nodded. “God. I always imagine her as a baby wrapped in a towel. It’s hard to imagine she’s going to be a teenager in only a few years.”

Gilbert groaned, “Don’t remind me, please. I don’t want to imagine my niece during those treacherous years.”

Anne chuckled, “She’s a good kid. She’s not gonna be....like us.”

“Like how? Sneaking into bars every weekend?”

This caused Anne to laugh fondly as she recollected her teenager years. Her, Gilbert, Ruby, Moody, Cole, Diana, and the rest of the gang would sneak into the local Avonlea bar every weekend thanks to the fake ID’s Jane made for everyone. They managed to go unnoticed for a year until Moody accidentally let slip about their homework and they were in jail for less than three hours. It was a treacherous time for them but nearly seven years later remains a fond memory of their youth.

“I don’t know, losing their virginity in the men’s bathroom of a Tim Horton’s really takes the cake,” Anne remarked.

“Hey!” Gilbert protested and Anne burst into laughter. “We don’t talk about it. Anyways, it’s not like she’ll almost get suspended on her first day of school for breaking a poor guy’s skull.”

Anne gasped and hit him in the arm, “I didn’t break you skull!”

“But you did leave a scar,” Anne quirked an eyebrow and Gilbert put his hands over his heart. “Right here.” He mouthed.

“I fucking hate you,” she bit her lip to keep a smile from appearing but was unsuccessful. Gilbert smiled at her action. “At least I can look at a needle without crying.”

“Okay I fainted, there’s a difference,” he retorted. 

Anne couldn’t help the smile from appearing in her face, “Whatever you say.”

The sky was dark, and the only light in their area was the illuminating stars hovering above them and the headlights of his car. In silence, they could hear the waves below the cliff crashing against the rocks. It was beautiful to them. She found this spot years ago in middle school after running through the forest with tears in her eyes, crying from hurt due to another one of Billy- or Josie’s, she couldn’t quite remember- antics. She would spend hours at this cliff sometimes doing nothing at all, just gazing into the open view and smiling to herself. Gilbert found this area after following Anne to comfort her during freshmen year, and just like with Anne, immediately fell in love with the scenery.

They gazed out into the open for a little while longer until a sigh from Anne broke the silence. “I never thought I’d miss this place so much,” she muttered.

Gilbert looked at her in the corner of his eye and she elaborated, “I had a lot of good memories here, a lot. But,” she paused for a moment before continuing, “it’s like, everytime I think of Avonlea and my old life, my good memories are clouded with the bad ones. I’m just reminded of how I used to be treated and I-and I just get mad at everything, and, and everyone and I just...”

She didn’t elaborate anymore. He didn’t try to nudge her on, and instead grabbed her free hand and squeezed it tightly. She glanced up at him through her long eyelashes and smiled slightly.

“I’m just glad you’re here,” she said softly. She rose up to lean over and peck his cheek. Her lips lingered on his skin a bit too long, and Anne almost gasped at the way his skin tingled at the touch of her lips. 

Gilbert felt a charge in his body when Anne kissed him, and he didn’t know what it was. He was aware of his feelings for the girl whose face he was no cradling in his hands, but the tension between them felt too ethereal and new. Their eyes met, his hazel orbs mesmerizing her blue ones, forming a hurricane of feelings in their minds. 

Gilbert’s lips parted slightly as his eyes darted down to hers. The rosy pink lips that were merely a few inches from his. He edged his face closer to hers, feeling her delicate face leaning in as well. 

He didn’t understand what was happening until their lips brushed against each other’s. He was simply following the rapid pace of his heart and the nudging of his inner voice to finally kiss the woman.

Anne didn’t understand what was happening either. She couldn’t deny Gilbert and her had undeniable chemistry, but any feelings she had for him died when they parted for college. But the tingly sensation in her heart as he leaned closer to her was too loud to ignore. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, brushing against each other’s.

But Anne was pulled back to reality. Anne was pulled back into the reality that they were a bit too tipsy from the afternoon and weren’t thinking properly. The reality that they were friends- just friends, and nothing more.

“I,” Anne quickly pulled out of Gilbert’s grasp and cleared her throat as she hopped off the hood of the car. “I think it’s getting late we should go now.”

Gilbert barely registered what had happened, his arms still in place of where her head was. He looked down and saw Anne’s frantic face and bit his bottom lip as he realized what had happened.

“Um, yeah,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He glanced down at the ground before glancing back at Anne, who was staring at the ground with her bottom lip between her teeth. He moved his eyes away and hopped off the car, walking to the driver’s seat.

He placed his hands on the wheel, exhaling a breath he was unaware was even being held, as Anne stepped into the passenger seat. He drove back to his house as the two stayed in silence, not even a simple hum as their favorite song came on.

A few moments ago, a million different emotions were running through each other’s head. But now, the only feeling in their minds were those of guilt and shame.

~•~•~

“Good morning,” Anne heard a chipper voice ask. She groaned, grabbing a pillow to hit the source of the noise. Her tiredness was physically evident, with Gilbert able to easily catch the pillow and place it back on the bed.

“Shut up,” she mumbled into her pillow.

Gilbert chuckled, gently pushing her body back and forth to rock her awake. “Come on. Matthew called and asked if you could come to practice today.”

Anne grumbled, forcing herself to sit up as she frowned angrily at Gilbert. “It’s eight a.m. why do I have to go to some stupid practice?”

Gilbert shrugged, giving Anne a soft yet coy smile. It wasn’t until he rose up from the bed that Anne saw he was shirtless. His toned abs carved to perfection and his biceps flexing as he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants. She has seen him shirtless countless of times, but she also hadn’t seen him in months. And she was pleasantly surprised at how he had managed to get more fit in that time.

“You can stare at me later, but for now get up so I’m not late,” he teased. Anne glared at him and he smirked in return. “Get ready soon. And for god’s sake, don’t play any music this time.”

Anne chuckled as she remembered the evident annoyance followed by pleads to shut up from Gilbert last night as she blasted Taylor Swift’s music.

“Taylor Swift is amazing, thank you very much,” she said as she got up from the bed.

“I know, but I don’t really feel like hearing her music at the highest possible volume while I’m trying to sleep,” he remarked. She stuck a tongue out at him as she went to her luggage to gather her stuff.

“Anyways, when did you get all,” Anne gestured to his body with her hands, “that?”

He looked down at his chest, shrugged, and looked back up to her. “I’m an athlete, Anne. I cant afford looking like anything else.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Am I going to Green Gables straight after practice or?”

“Um, I guess?” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Okay. I’ll just repack everything after breakfast.”

Gilbert nodded. He stood in the middle of the guest bedroom as Anne gathered her stuff. The silence was suffocating him, especially because of the elephant in the room that he didn’t want to bring up first.

“So, are we gonna talk about last night or?” He asked softly.

Anne stopped her motions and looked up at him. She slowly rose up, clutching her things to her chest as she looked up at him.

“I don’t really think there’s much to talk about,” Anne muttered lowly.

Gilbert felt his heart drop at the expected yet subtle rejection. He regained his composure and tilted his head slightly.

“Uh, why? I mean, it’s a pretty big deal. I guess.”

Anne put her lips between her teeth, alerting Gilbert that she was thinking. Thinking of a way to subtly reject him. If anyone happened to walk into the room at that very moment, they would notice the atmosphere is clogged with tension and confusion.

“I just-I just,” Anne started, “we were kinda drunk right? Like we haven’t seen each other in so long and we were just....going with what the situation presented us with at the moment. I mean, it’s not like we actually wanted to kiss each other, right?”

Gilbert’s face fell as fast as he plastered a small smile, “No. No, I guess not,” he answered quietly.

Anne modded, “Good. Good uh, I’m gonna get changed and I’ll be down in 15?” Gilbert nodded timidly and Anne walked past him to his bathroom, closing the door with a loud thud that shook Gilbert to his senses. 

He looked back at the bathroom door, thinking of whether or not what had just happened was real or not. He ran his hand through his face as he silently cursed himself.

“God fuck,” he muttered to himself. He took one last longing look towards the bathroom door before walking out of the room and down the stairs, his mind empty and heart cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i’m so sorry I know I promised daily updates but I just couldn’t get to writing the past few days i’m really sorry
> 
> Anyways i hope you guys like it!
> 
> Vote for Amybeth McNulty at the canadian screen awards ty :)
> 
> Also i’m bored so let’s do a little Q&A: what’s your favorite song off lover and why?❤️


	4. And there’s a lot of lame guys out there

“I cant believe it still smells like shit in here,” Anne gagged as they entered the hallway that had the locker room and Matthew’s office.

Gilbert laughed, “I’m used to it so I wouldn’t know.”

“God that’s even worse,” she groaned. “Do guys really not wear deodorant?”

Gilbert shrugged. Anne looked at him with horrified eyes and he snickered, “I do, don’t worry.”

She eyed him with a quirked eyebrow, “I’m starting to doubt that, Gil.”

He rolled his eyes playfully but didn’t say anything. Normally, he would retort with something clever to make Anne annoyed, but their conversation that morning threw him off. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone let alone her. However, he knew Anne was particularly sensitive and he didn’t want to do anything to upset her or make her think he was mad at her.

“Are you okay?” She peeped.

He nodded frantically. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. I just have a headache, sorry,” he lied.

Anne opened her mouth to respond but the sound of his name being called out caused her to shut it. Gilbert looked up and saw two guys leaning against Matthew’s office door, smiling at him.

“Hey guys,” Gilbert greeted, giving each of them the bro-handshake that Anne never understood.

Anne stood awkwardly behind Gilbert as the three men greeted each other. She noted the two men she didn’t know were particularly good-looking and she suddenly felt self conscious of her looks. One guy was dark skinned and had a glistening smile that illuminated his features. The other guy had long, brown hair and dark brown eyes that Anne couldn’t help but glance at when he wasn’t looking.

“Oh guys, this is Anne,” Gilbert gestured to the small girl standing behind him and Anne awkwardly smiled at the two guys.

Their faces fell into one of confusion and then simultaneously into recognition. 

“Matthew’s daughter?” The dark skinned man asked and Anne nodded. He clicked his tongue, “I knew I recognized you somewhere. He has so many photos of you up in his office. Oh, I’m Theo.” He stuck his hand out for her to shake and flashed her the very smile she was fawning over earlier.

“I’m Riley, and might I add you’re really more beautiful in person,” the long haired man greeted with a wink. He had a slight British accent that amplified his attractive features and making him even more irresistible to Anne.

Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek and glanced at Anne, who was blushing slightly but still attained a calm composure.

“Thank you, and I already know your names. The pictures of the team are everywhere at home,” Anne stated with a warm chuckle.

“Then how come we’ve never met before?” Theo asked curiously.

“Oh I’ve been living in Toronto the past couple years and I haven’t been back as often as I would like.”

Theo nodded. “Matthew talks about you a lot. He always refers to you as his fiery daughter, though.”

“He also says you yell at him a lot which makes me kinda scared of you to be honest,” Riley added.

Anne quirked an eyebrow, “Scared? Of me?” Anne had to bite back a laugh. “Please, the scariest thing I’ve ever done was whack a dude in the head with a textbook.”

“I’m the dude,” Gilbert chirped in. 

Anne chuckled and looked up at him with a small smile. He simply winked at her and she put her lips between her teeth to keep her smile from growing.  
This didn’t go unnoticed by the guys, who eyed them.

“Well that’s an adorable love story,” Riley teased.

Gilbert’s face went pale and his expression unreadable. Anne simply chuckled awkwardly and shook her head.

“We’re not dating,” Anne tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “We’re just friends.”

Riley quirked an eyebrow at that, leaning closer to Anne. “Really?” Anne nodded. Gilbert remained silent as Theo eyed him. “So you’re single?”

“I really hope you’re not flirting with my daughter, Thompson,” a gruff and teasing voice said from behind them. Anne turned around and squealed as she buried Matthew in her arms. He let out a hearty chuckle as he hugged her back. “Hi there kiddo.”

“God I’ve missed you so much,” Anne breathed out. She pulled away, looking up at Matthew with a tender smile. 

Matthew reciprocated the smile and ran his hand through his daughter’s hair. “I’ve missed you as well.”

“We missed you too, sir,” she heard the British guy tease and giggled as she saw Matthew roll his eyes.

“Do you two need something?” Matthew asked, clearly annoyed.

“I would just like to talk about the plays for the next game, Coach,” Theo replied.

“And I’m here for moral support,” Riley joked.

Matthew gave Anne a knowing look and pulled away with a sigh.

“I’m sorry kid,” he said. “I need to go talk to them and get ready for practice. Will you wait for me after practice?”

Anne exhaled but nodded, a bit disappointed she wouldn’t be able to spend more time with him. He noted gratefully and walked to his office, patting Gilbert on the back as he gestured to the two men to go inside his office. Theo smiled at Anne and Riley winked, causing her to blush a bit.

Gilbert eyed them but faked a smile as she turned to him. 

“So, they were sweet,” she said.

He shrugged, “Eh. They’re kinda the worst.”

“What? But they seemed so nice,” Anne sounded disappointed.

“Yeah they’re terrible, kinda lame too. Wouldn’t want to get involved with either of them,” he added.

Anne creased her eyebrows together in confusion. “I never said anything about being involved with any of them.”

“Well I mean it was pretty obvious they, or Riley, was into you so.”

“But thy doesn’t mean-“

“Hey I gotta go change and get ready for practice,” Gilbert interrupted, desperate to change the subject. “You’ll wait on the bleachers right?”

Anne merely scoffed in disbelief and shrugged. “Fine, yeah whatever.”

Gilbert nodded and turned on his heel towards the locker room. Anne watched him, a frown falling on her face as she noticed the change in her best friend’s mood. 

She wondered if it was about last night. She thought to that morning and noted how she did catch a slight glimpse of disappointment in his face. But she brushed it off, telling herself he would’ve made it more evident if he liked her. There was no way he liked her, no way.

~•~•~

A piercing whistle broke Anne from her book and she glanced up to see Matthew skating to the rink, his team quickly circling around him and the other coaches. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, only hearing bits and pieces, until she heard her name and saw Matthew pointing at her. All heads turned to her direction and she waved meekly. She then saw Matthew motion for her to go over there, and she plastered a smile on her face as she began groaning inside. She noticed there were skates on the first bleacher and put them on, skating on the rink to meet Matthew. The guys moved so she could meet Matthew and they were all now standing in front of her.

“This is Anne,” Matthew said as he gave her a side hug. “My daughter. She’s here from New York and will be staying for a while and I just thought it’d be nice if you guys were able to put a face on the name I talk about so much.”

Anne gave a small smile as the team muttered “Hello”s. She caught Gilbert’s eye and he gave her a strained smile.

“Tell them about yourself, Anne,” Matthew suggested innocently. 

Anne’s eyes widened at him but his innocent smile didn’t falter.

“What? No I think we’re good,” Anne said through a strained smile.

“Oh come on,” Matthew nudged on and Anne groaned. She wanted to glare at him for not knowing the embarrassing implications of that but couldn’t bring herself to do so. Groaning, she began. 

“Uh yes, I’m Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I grew up in Avonlea with Matthew,” she smiled at him, “I live in Toronto and I work for The Canadian Times and I’m just visiting for a report I’m working on.”

“What is it? The report, I mean,” a guy Anne recognizes as George asked.

“Oh um, I’m here to interview Billy Andrews,” Anne answered.

The group of guys started muttering and Anne felt a blush creep on her face as she didn’t know what else to say.

“You single?” Another guy Anne knew was Wilson asked with a smirk. The guys around him nudged him or chuckled. “What? It’s an innocent question.”

Anne sighed. “Yes, I am single.”

They hollered and Anne knew her face was as red as her hair.

“Okay okay, no more questions,” Matthew said as he blew his whistle and Anne chuckled at his protectiveness. If she had turned to right, she would see Gilbert clenching his jaw, fighting to not stare daggers at Wilson.

Anne heard her phone buzzing and took it from her back pocket, her smile falling as she looked at the name.

“You okay?” Matthew asked, a hint of concern in his tone.  
Anne looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah I just gotta take this.” Matthew nodded and Anne turned back to the guys. “I gotta go but hopefully i’ll see you guys soon.”

“I’m counting on it.” She turned her head and saw Riley smiling at her. She smiled back and ducked her head as a blush crept on her cheeks.

Anne was met with goodbye’s and see you later’s as she skated off the rink. She hastily took her skates off as she grabbed her phone and saw it was still ringing. She hadn’t seen Roy in weeks ever since the incident in the restaurant. He sat in the table with her and they began arguing about their failed relationship and they both had to be escorted out. Her hands were shaking and she bet her skin was even more pale. Anne did not want to speak with him but knew he wouldn’t stop calling until she answered. She quickly walked up a few bleachers as she gulped and pressed the ‘answer’ button.

“Anne?” She inhaled and exhaled deeply at the sound of the familiar voice.

“What do you want?” She tried to sound intimidating but only came off as nervous.

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” Roy replies. There were noises in the background that muffled his voice but Anne could still hear him.

“Why?” Anne asked. “We haven’t talked in weeks why do you suddenly care?”

There was silence on the other line for a moment until a loud sigh was heard. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“You already said that.”

“I know,” he inhaled sharply. “I heard you were in Avonlea.”

Anne’s eyebrows creased together at that. “Yeah, I am, but why does it matter to you?”

“Because I also happened to be in Avonlea,” Roy muttered.

Anne’s mouth fell in disbelief. “No you’re not.”

“I am, I swear. I’m at some bar owned called ‘Tillie’s’ and I swear I recognize the owner,” he stated.

Anne couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh. “Seriously? You expect me to believe you just happened to be in Avonlea when I come into town? Pathetic.”

“Anne I swear. Ms.Stacy sent me to interview your father’s team for the sports column and their upcoming game. And then I was talking to Tyler and he mentioned you were here too and I was just wondering if we could catch up.”

“Catch up?” Anne fought to keep her voice low because the last thing she needed was random people to hear her yelling at her ex boyfriend. “Seriously, Roy? What’s wrong with you?”

“Hey all I’m asking is you meet me here and hopefully not have a repeat of last time.”

Anne went silent for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she got lost in thought. “You’re not gonna stop annoying me until I visit you, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

Anne sighed and rubbed her eyebrows with her fingers. “Okay okay. I’ll meet you there in a little bit.”

“Actually I was just about to head over to the arena where the Avonlea Aviators practice if-“

“No!” Anne exclaimed before clearing her throat. “Uh no that’s too far from where I am now.”

Roy was silent for a moment before mumbling an “okay”. 

“Bye,” he said. Anne didn’t reply and simply hung up on him. She inhaled sharply as she observed the players practicing on the rink, wondering if it was really worth it to go see him.

“Fuck,” Anne murmured to herself. She grabbed her purse and headed down the bleachers, stopping at the door to the rink. She caught Matthew’s eye and she motioned for him to come over. Matthew looked between his assistant coaches and team and to Anne and sighed as he held a finger to Anne. A few moments later he skated over to her.

“Anne I know this is very boring to you,” Matthew started. “But just wait for an hour or two more and I’m all yours.”

“Actually I need to go,” Anne said.

Matthew looked surprised. “Oh. Where?”

“Tillie called and I’m gonna stop by the bar just to catch up with her,” Anne lied.

Matthew looked a bit skeptical, but soon sighed as he nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll be at Green Gables right after and if you can can you tell Gilbert to drop my stuff there? Only if it’s not too much trouble for him. He doesn’t seem like he’s in the best mood,” Anne said nervously.

Matthew smiled softly at Anne. “Okay. But when you come back we are catching up.”

Anne nodded with a small smile, leaning over to peck Matthew on the cheek. “See you later,” she said and walked towards the exit.

~•~•~

“Fuck my leg’s sore,” Colin grumbled as he leaned against the locker next to Gilbert’s.

Gilbert chuckled as he removed his towel and began putting his hoodie and jeans on. “You barely did anything today.”

Colin looked offended and he gasped, “Nick tripped me with his stick like 10 times. I am in pain.”

“That was only once.”

“It felt like it was 10 times.”

Gilbert laughed at Colin’s over-dramaticness. “Honestly it’s kind of disappointing you didn’t meet Anne. You two are way too over dramatic.”

Colin smirked. “She seemed nice.” Gilbert nodded. “And very pretty.” Gilbert glared and Colin smiled knowingly. “Theo was telling me how heart-eyes you were for her when they met earlier.”

“I was not,” Gilbert rolled his eyes. “That’s just how we are. Our friendship’s....weird.”

“No friendship has the people looking at each other like that,” Colin noted.

“Shut it,” Gilbert glared and Colin raised his hands up in defense. “No talking about Anne to me right now, okay?”

“Anne?” Riley repeated as he stopped by Gilbert and threw an arm over him. “We’re talking about Anne.”

“Not anymore,” Gilbert muttered. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his locker as he eyed Riley’s mischievous smirk suspiciously.

“I liked Anne, she seemed,” Riley trailed off but grinned widely. “I don’t think I should say the word right now.”

“Oh you fancy her now don’t you?” Another teammate, Harris, mocked in Riley’s accent resulting in a nudge in the arm from him.

“I don’t fancy her, well not as much as Blythe,” Riley smirked.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his teammate. “What are you guys fucking talking about?”

“Oh shut up, I saw you staring at her like she was the Stanley Cup itself,” Riley retorted.

Gilbert huffed and shoved Riley’s hand off of him. “I don’t fancy her,” Gilbert mocked and Riley squinted. “We’re just friends, god.”

“You know what you should do?” Colin asked. “Invite her to the party on Friday.”

Gilbert felt his soul leave his body. “No.”

“Why not?” Harris asked. “I’m down.”

“I,” Gilbert started. He looked at his teammates surrounding him and sighed. “I guess I can ask,” he mumbled in defeat.

“All right,” Riley smiled. “Time to, what’s that phrase?”

“You have to be more specific than that,” Colin retorted.

“It’s like,” he snapped his fingers as he thought, “that phrase where you’re trying to...you know.”

Gilbert, Colin and Harris eyed him weirdly. “Can you describe it at least?”

“Now I don’t want to say it in front of Gilbert,” Riley muttered to the other two.

This caused Gilbert to crease his eyebrows suspiciously. “Well now I’m intrigued.”

Riley groaned. “I don’t want to make you mad or anything considering your obvious feelings for her.”

“Will you guys shut up?” Gilbert tilted his head to the ceiling and groaned, covering his face with his hands in frustration. “Just say it, Riley.” Gilbert dropped his hand.

Riley sighed, but snapped his fingers when the thought came to him. “Get in her pants! That’s it! Jesus you people have the weirdest phrases.”

Gilbert felt his face fall but he was grateful nobody seemed to notice. Colin and Harris simply eyed him while Gilbert stood frozen against the locker.

“No way, did you see her? Her standards are way too high,” Colin joked and Riley glared at him.

“The only way a girl like her would sleep with you is if she was out drunk as fuck,” Harris remarked.

Gilbert’s gaze fell to the floor. He suddenly seemed very interested in the marks on the floor.

“Blythe you’re not mad, right?” He heard Riley asked and his head snapped up to him.

“What? Oh uh, no,” he shook his head, “why would I care? I don’t like her or anything. We’re just friends.”

The three guys eyed each other and Riley gulped before turning back to Gilbert.

“If you claim her or something-“

“Claim?”

“I mean like-“

“I don’t ‘claim’ her or anything,” Gilbert retorted with a bitter chuckle, “It’s not like she’s my girlfriend or anything, she can do whatever she wants. You, Riley, can do whatever you want. It’s not my place to try and limit anything. Anne and I are just friends, just friends.”

And with that Gilbert pushed past his teammates who were calling for him and out the locker room to his car. He put his hands on the steering and wheel and groaned loudly, hitting his head against it and wincing at how much it surprisingly hurt.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Gilbert repeated bitterly to himself before pulling out of the parking lot and to Green Gables to drop Anne’s stuff off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vote for amybeth mcnulty on the canadian screen awards website NOW thank you


	5. Flashbacks waking me up, I get drunk but it’s not enough

“Stupid son of a bitch,” Anne muttered to herself as her Uber pulled up in front of the bar. She smiled politely and thanked the driver as she got out, gulping as she stared up at the bar.

“I can do this,” Anne muttered to herself. With a shaky breath, she entered the bar and frowned at how little people they were.

She scanned the room for Roy and to her relief, didn’t seem there. She thought maybe he was in the bathroom or did the normal thing and left Avonlea, but her thoughts were gone when she heard a familiar squeal and arms wrap around her.

“Goodness Anne!” Tillie exclaimed and Anne chuckled and wrapped her arms around her too.

“Tillie,” Anne exclaimed back and they pulled apart.

“I didn’t know you were in Avonlea!”

“I just got here yesterday,” Anne replied sheepishly.

Tillie gasped, “And you didn’t think to call me?”.

“I was going to surprise you! And Ruby and Jane and Cole but,” Anne sighed. 

Tillie raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Anne shook her head. “You remember Roy?”

Tillie scoffed. “The guy who fucked your coworker in the staff room? Yeah, I remember. God if I ever see his face again I’d punch him. Why?”

Anne grimaced. “He’s in Avonlea.”

Tillie’s face fell. “Wait, are you saying he’s in here? He’s in my bar?” Anne nodded. “No way. There’s five people here max, I would’ve seen him.”

“Do you even remember what he looked like?”

“I,” Tillie opened her mouth but closed it. “Don’t blame me! I remember the outline.”

Anne chuckled. “So you haven’t seen a guy with that outline here?”

Tillie shook her head. “And thank God no-“

“Anne?” Anne and Tillie stopped as they heard her name called from behind her. 

“Please tell me it’s not him,” Anne whispered. 

Tillie quickly moved her eyes from behind her friend and back to Anne, muttering quietly. “He has the same outline.”

Anne groaned as she turned around and came face to face with a disheveled Roy. His hair was messy and in dire need of a hairbrush, and his face was flushed. Anne couldn’t tell if he was drunk or simply tired, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if he was the former.

“Roy,” Anne nodded pointedly.

Roy gave a small smile at Anne. “Anne.”

“What do you want Roy?” 

He sighed before gulping. “I missed you.”

“I’m gonna go,” Anne heard Tillie whisper. Before she could grab her hand and force her to stay, Tillie quickly walked over back behind the bar. She sent Anne an apologetic glance while Anne simply glared.

Roy’s face fell into one of recognition. “Oh that’s Tillie. I remember her.”

“Okay.”

Anne was trying to keep the conversation short and simple. She so desperately wanted to be anywhere but with him. She could smell the alcohol on him and grimaced.

“Can we talk?” He asked as he nodded his head towards one of the many open booths.

“What would we have to talk about?” Anne was growing pissed.

Roy subconsciously licked his lips as he thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say. “The way we ended, Anne I want to change that.”

Anne was done. She was sick and tired of him trying to keep them on good terms. He broke her heart and he has the audacity to act like the victim.

“Anne?” Roy asked as he saw she was lost in thought.

Anne snapped her eyes back to him, a bitter look on her face. “You wanna change it again? Everytime we meet up and you say you want to talk because of that something happens and I would very much like for it not to happen.”

She was about to storm past him but he grabbed her forearm. She looked up at him and disbelief, trying but failing to pull herself from his grasp.

“You never even heard my side,” Roy argued.

Anne glared at him and forcefully pulled her arm from his hand. “What ‘side’? Are you telling me you have a genuine excuse for fucking our coworker after I said no to your fucking proposal besides being an absolute dick?”

Anne’s nose was flaring and she was mad, and when she was mad she would start placing curses wherever she found fit.

Roy bit the inside of his cheek and Anne almost felt her face falter as she saw a glimpse of guilt flicker in his eyes. 

“Why are you mad?” He retorted angrily, shedding the guilt in his expression.

Anne was taken aback. “What do you mean why am I mad? I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my own eyes and now he won’t stop annoying me, so yeah, I’m mad.”

“You rejected me.”

“I didn’t reject you!” Anne was exasperated and struggled to keep her voice low with the small crowd in the bar. “I said I wasn’t ready! There’s a difference!”

“Really? Do you actually expect me to believe that? Because I think it’s obvious that if someone you love proposes to you, you’d accept with no hesitation.”

Anne read between the lines. “Are you saying I didn’t love you?”

He shrugged. “Probably.”

She gritted her teeth together and shook her head. “Unbelievable!” She was practically screaming. She saw the heads of the people in the bar turn to her and without a second thought she grabbed Roy’s hand and dragged him to the storage closet, despite Tillie’s protests.

When she locked the door behind him, she glared at him angrily.

“I still love you,” he blurted out. “I’m such a shit person for what I did to you, I know, and I’m so, so sorry. But I think of you every single day. Every fucking time I wake up or go to bed I see a glimpse of your face in my mind. When I see you at work I can’t get your face out of me and I just can’t help but stare at you. Everytime I see you I remember how we used to be. I remember how in love we were and how much I’m an idiot for letting you go. I get-I get flashbacks of all our times together whenever I’m just simply in my bed or going for a walk in the city. Anne I love-“

She unconsciously slapped him across the face as tears welled up in her. Her face faltered as she looked between her hand and him gripping his cheek, a look of disbelief on her face. Roy looked back up to her still clutching his face.

“Roy I’m-“ she was cut off by Roy gripping her waist and pulling her towards him, crashing his lips to hers.

She elicited a sound at the impact but she didn’t know what it was. A groan, a moan, a scream, she didn’t know. All she knew was that he pulled away as quickly as he kissed her. 

His eyes fell on hers but she didn’t look at him. She was looking into his eyes, but she didn’t recognize what she was seeing. She didn’t notice the man behind those eyes or the man who abruptly kissed her in the storage closet of one of her closest friend’s bar. All she knew was that she stood on her toes to hastily kiss him again.

He held her head with his hands as he kissed her back. The kiss was rough and frantic, and not at all what Anne wanted. But before she knew it, he was wrapping his arms around her and pushing her against one of the shelves in the closet.

It was a blur between then and the next moment she remembered. Before she knew it, her bare legs were wrapped around his bare hips, her shirt was discarded and his hands and mouth were roaming her chest as his hips thrusted into hers and they both elicited inhumane sounds. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and whimpered at the attack on her senses. She didn’t look at him once. She didn’t want to. But she knew his eyes were stuck on her and couldn’t help but think it made their situation even more awkward.

Five minutes later, Anne pulled herself off of him and dropped her feet to the ground. They were panting heavily as Anne forcefully pulled herself from Roy’s grasp, grabbing her clothes off the floor and quickly putting them on. When she was clothed, she glanced up and saw Roy still staring at her.

“I meant it,” he said breathlessly.

Anne simply sighed at him. She opened her mouth to say something but realized she didn’t know what. So she grabbed her purse and gave an unreadable expression to him, opening the door. As she walked out of the storage closet, she ducked her head down as she tried to walk out.

“Oh no you don’t,” she felt Tillie’s hand grab her arm and pull her behind the counter. She looked up to see her friend crossing her arms over her chest and a small shake of her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Anne! I could hear the shelves rustling.”

Anne groaned and dropped her head to her hands. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“Are you okay? Did he do something to make you do it?”

“No I,” Anne was frustrated and moving her arms around as she tried to think of something, anything, to say. “I can’t believe I did that.”

Tillie’s face fell into one of concern and she pulled Anne in for a comforting hug. Anne had to pull away, grasping Tillie’s forearms with her hands.

“I have to go before he comes out Tillie,” Anne said. “Don’t tell anyone, please. I’ll call you later.”

Tillie nodded in understanding, leaning over to give a quick hug before letting go with a small smile on her face. 

“I hate you,” Tillie joked and Anne felt herself smile.

She walked out of the bar, her smile faltering as she realized her actions. She cleared her throat and kept her head high so it wouldn’t be evident she was beating herself up.

“Idiot idiot idiot stupid slut idiot dumbass,” Anne thought to herself as she began walking to Green Gables. The thought of getting an Uber didn’t even occur to her. She got lost in her thoughts and just moved in pace with it.

Anne felt fresh tears form in her eyes. She let him get the better of her and use her for the only thing he probably loved about her. She would never believe all the stuff he said were true, because people don’t feel that way for the ones they cheat on. He was lying to get into her head, make her feel guilty, and take her back. And she proved to him that he had that effect on her.

Her thoughts disappeared as she heard a car honk, frightening her as she turned around only to see Gilbert’s head poking out of his car.

“Anne?” Gilbert slowed down his driving and pulled over near the sidewalk, following Anne. “Are you walking to Green Gables.”

Anne turned to the front and simply nodded. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? It’s still a couple miles ahead.”

“It’s good exercise.”

“Anne get in the car.”

“Gil-“

“Anne,” he said sternly.

“I need to clear my mind leave me alone,” she huffed out.

“Anne please.”

The urgency in his voice made Anne feel guilty. So she sighed in defeat and Gilbert smiled victoriously as he pulled over to allow her in. She walked around and got in the passenger seat, her face devoid of expression or emotion.

Gilbert noticed as he began driving again and his eyebrows creased together. “Hey are you okay?”

Anne gave a small smile and nodded. “Yeah I just have a headache.”

Gilbert nodded, unconvinced. “Uh how was Tillie? I haven’t see her in so long.”

“Great, fine, amazing, yeah great we caught up a lot ,” Anne replied a bit too quickly and winced at the obvious lie.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he glanced at her. “You did see Tillie right?”

“Yeah I did but I didn’t get to spend that much time with her.” Now that wasn’t a lie.

“Oh really, why?”

Anne bit her bottom lip as she recalled the reason why. She also grimaced as she remembered every feeling and touch with Roy Gardner, the man she needed to forget.

“She had to work so I didn’t get to spend that much time with her,” Anne lied, and to her surprise Gilbert looked convinced.

“Aw that sucks. Do you wanna go by tonight and see her?”

Anne shrugged. “I don’t know I’m kinda worn out and tired.” Gilbert eyed her. “From the walking,” Anne lied. “You were right I guess, it was too much.”

Now Gilbert was very confused. “Did you just admit I was right?”

“Look Gil please my head hurts a lot and I just want to go home,” Anne mumbled and propped her elbow on the window, rubbing her head. She noticed he hadn’t replied and she glanced over at him, a guilt expression on her face. “I’m sorry. I’m just so tired.”

Gilbert shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m the one who should be sorry, I didn’t mean to make you annoyed.”

“You do that anyways,” she joked and they both chuckled.

“Also uh,” Gilbert cleared his throat. “The team’s having this party on Friday and they were wondering if you’d like to come?”

Anne creased her eyebrows together. “Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Well I, I barely know any of them, why would they invite me?”

Gilbert shrugged. “Riley thought you were cool.” He involuntarily clenched his jaw and gripped the steering wheel tightly at that, which Anne noticed but decided not to comment.

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it,” Anne replied and Gilbert simply nodded. They were quite the remainder of the car ride, unspoken truths spiraling their minds.

Anne continued to shame herself for having sex with Roy, internally groaning as the words “slut” and “whore” filled her mind. There was nothing anyone let alone her could do about it, she didn’t see herself as anything else for the rest of the day. 

Despite this, Anne couldn't help but glance at Gilbert the remainder of the car ride. Every glance towards him would make her forget about what she did and a sense of happiness would overtake her. It wasn’t long before she realized Gilbert was her calm during the storm, the thing that keeps her grounded during hard times where she would just like to forget herself. And she couldn’t help but smile. However, she was still too stubborn to talk to him and resorted to just appreciating his presence

She would continue to beat herself over this as she lounged around in Green Gables for the rest of the day and as she fell asleep at night. She winced as she remembered her time with Roy in the closet, but automatically opened her eyes wide as she realized the head kissing her body in her memory wasn’t Roy’s, but a certain curly haired boy.

“Oh god,” she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE FOR AMYBETH MCNULTY TODAY!! 
> 
> Also I hope you enjoy! We’re getting to the juicy stuff soon :)


	6. You need to calm down

TW// talks of sexual harassment

“Diana if I tell you this you have to promise you will not tell a single soul, not even your baby. I know it’s still in your stomach but it can hear everything,” Anne breathed out through the phone.

“Anne, calm down,” Diana chuckled. “What happened?”

“Roy is in Avonlea and I had sex with him but when I was falling asleep and thinking about it I couldn’t stop thinking that it was Gilbert’s face and not his,” Anne ranted with a single exhale as she finished.

There was silence on the other line. Each second that Diana was not responding made Anne more anxious. 

“Diana please tell me you’re there,” Anne pleasee out.

“I’m here,” Diana said softly. “I’m just trying to process all of that. Uh first of all, why is Roy in Avonlea?” 

“He’s here to write and observe the Aviators game on Saturday,” Anne explained as she put the phone on speaker to do her morning routine in the bathroom.

“And you didn’t know?”

“I knew he was sent out somewhere for hockey and whatnot a few days ago but I didn’t know it was to Avonlea! And right when I have to go too. What are the odds of that,” Anne grumbled as she attempted to be gentle with her face wash but the anger was overtaking her. “And then he called me yesterday asking if I could meet up with him at Tillie’s and then he was drunk! Like did he mean to call me or was he just drunk and needed something? It was so annoying. And then he had the audacity to talk about how he’s the victim of our failed relationship-“

“Seriously? Piece of shit,” Diana interrupted angrily.

“Exactly! And then he just started talking louder and people were looking so I dragged him into the storage closet and...yeah,” Anne finished with a defeated breath.

“And then you fucked him,” Diana finished.

“Precisely,” Anne muttered. She could practically feel the disappointment from her kindred spirit.

“And then you kept imagining it was Gilbert?”

“Yeah,” Anne admitted embarrassingly.

“Because you like him,” Diana said in a matter of fact tone.

“No I don’t!” Anne took the phone off speaker as she walked back into her room and shut the door behind her. “I don’t like Gilbert like that.”

“Then why else would you have a sex dream about him?”

Anne gasped. “It was not a sex dream, Diana. God you’re supposed to be helping me!”

“I am. I’m stating the obvious and making everything easy for you.”

“What’s going on?” Anne heard Jerry’s muffled voice in the background.

“Anne likes Gilbert,” Diana states and Anne gasps.

“No I do not-“

“Well yeah, obviously,” Jerry laughs and she can hear his voice get closer. “Hi Anne.”

“Hi Jerry, please tell your wife she’s crazy.”

There was silence until Jerry replied back, “Um, yeah I’d rather not.” His tone was almost scared. “Um anyways, she’s not wrong. At all. Quite the opposite, actually. It’s obvious you like him.”

Anne gasped at the betrayal. “Jerry!”

“I’m simply stating the truth!” Jerry defended himself. “I have to go, see you Anne.”

“I need to go too. I have to meet up with Ruby and stuff since my other best friends are apparently going crazy,” Anne huffed out.

“I’m not the one who has a sex dream about my best friend. Bye!” Before Anne could angrily respond, Diana ended the call.

With an angry huff, Anne stuffed her phone in her jean pocket. She fell back on her bed but had no time to relax as she heard her name being called from the intercom in her room.

“Anne come down Gilbert’s here,” Marilla’s voice said.

Anne groaned as she got up to press the intercom and said. “Can you send him up here?”

“Anne you are 24 years old stop acting like a teenager and come face him like an adult,” Marilla tried to sound stern but a hint of teasing was in her voice.

“Fine,” Anne sighed in defeat. She pulled on an off the shoulder blouse with skinny jeans and grabbed her purse before exiting the room. As she walked downstairs she could hear laughter and talking, the sound of Gilbert’s laugh clear in her ears. She gulped as she walked closer, not ready to see Gilbert. She was scared she would accidentally blurt out what had happened last night and couldn’t even fathom the embarrassment of it.

Gilbert turned from his conversation with Matthew and Marilla and smiled brightly at Anne. “Good morning Anne.”

Anne simply smiled back before walking around the island to Marilla. “What are you cooking?” She asked, ignoring Gilbert.

Gilbert’s eyebrows shot up and he glanced at Matthew in silent question. Matthew simply shrugged and Gilbert got up from the dining table to hover over Anne.

“Good morning Anne,” he repeated.

Anne muttered a “Good morning” without looking at him. “Are you making omelets? God I haven’t had an omelet in forever.”

“I thought Gilbert was taking you to Cole’s for brunch?” Marilla asked.

“Well yeah but I can still get an omelet can’t I?” Anne asked. Marilla glared at her pointedly and she sighed. “Fine. But just so you know Cole can’t cook to save his life so if I start starving that’s on you.”

Marilla chuckled. “Have fun Anne.”

Anne smiled and kissed her cheek before walking over to Matthew to kiss his cheek too. He turned his neck to smile up at her as she walked out the kitchen, catching a side glance at Gilbert to make sure he was following en tow. She didn’t mutter a single word to him as they got into his car and drove to Cole’s.

~•~•~

“You broke up with Paul again?” Anne exclaimed in disbelief. “You guys have been on and off for years when are you two just gonna end it?”

“Exactly what I was saying!” Ruby scoffed.

Cole rolled his eyes. “My relationship is my business.”

“We’re your best friends so it’s technically our relationship too,” Ruby noted.

“I think you mean business.”

“Nope,” Anne answered as she grabbed another piece of pancake from the plate. She didn’t know how, but the food was surprisingly edible and good.

“You guys basically forced yourselves into Ruby and I’s relationship, its only fair,” Moody teased.

Gilbert barely said a word since they arrived. He would occasionally chip in so as to not worry his friends, but found that he didn’t feel like talking all too much. He thought Anne felt the same given the silent treatment this morning, but it appeared not.

He knew something was bugging her. He knew something happened when he went to Tillie’s yesterday. He knew because he had used that “i have a headache” excuse when asked if he was okay when he wasn’t. But if were to tell her that then she would realize something was bugging him as well, and he did not feel like confessing his love for her at that moment.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought him from reality and he gave a wane smile as Tillie, Jane, and Charlie entered. They all greeted each other but Tillie had no time to sit down before Anne grabbed her arm and dragged her into the living room.

“Hello Anne,” Tillie said sarcastically. “Nice to see you.”

“Tillie please don’t say anything about yesterday,” Anne pleaded.

Tillie scoffed. “I wasn’t going to. I know you’re probably ashamed of yourself and I don’t want to contribute to it.”

Anne sighed in relief and pulled Tillie in for a grateful hug. “You’re amazing.”

Tillie chuckled in response and pulled away. They walked back to the table and luckily, nobody seemed to notice they were gone. If she had dared to look at the other side of the table, she would see Gilbert did in fact notice and was eyeing her suspiciously. 

They continued arguing over the food and random conversations and Anne felt almost teary at the reunion. Despite the absence of Jerry and Diana, the group was practically the same as she remembered. They couldn’t meet up the last time she visited due to half of them deciding to go on vacation, so it felt sort of comforting to Anne that they managed to meet.

However, it all spiraled down when Jane began talking about Billy.

“Paparazzi have been practically living on my lawn!” Jane said, exasperated. “I had to run and shove people out of the way just to get to my car. I swear I almost ran some of them over but it was worth it to see you,” her tone softened as she looked at Anne with a smile. 

“Can’t wait for the pictures tomorrow,” Cole joked and Jane gasped.

“Oh my god! No! I practically tripped on my face!” Jane groaned and the table erupted in laughter.

“I bet you looked flawless anyhow,” Anne blew a kiss to Jane and she caught it, causing both of them to laugh.

“Anyhow, are you here to visit Matthew?” Jane asked as she grabbed the plate of bacon from Charlie and dumped it all on her plate, causing a groan from him.

Anne glanced warily at Gilbert, who didn’t even seem to be listening due to his newfound interest in his scrambled eggs, and sighed as Jane’s face faltered.

“Oh no. Did something happen to him?”

“What? Oh no, no,” Anne reassured her and Jane sighed in relief. “I’m not here for Matthew.”

“She’s here for Billy,” Ruby answered innocently. The group fell quiet at the answer and Ruby perked up. “What?” She looked at Anne’s startled expression and her face fell. “Oh.”

“You’re here to see Billy?” Jane scoffed.

Anne cleared her throat, exhaling before she shook her head. “No, well yes, but no. I’m here to write about Billy.”

Jane knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Wait you’re here to interview Billy?” Cole asked.

“Damn that’s brutal,” Charlie muttered.

“About the harassment claims?” Tillie asked.

“Anne, are you?” Jane asked desperately.

Anne sighed and nodded but she started explaining herself when she saw Jane’s face fall. “I’m here to write about Billy and the claims and just see his reaction. I also have to talk to the women who filed those claims.”

Jane, along with the rest of the group, was speechless. The topic was touchy and they desperately wanted to change it until Jane let out a scoff. Gilbert even realized how eerily quiet the room was and looked up to see what was happening.

“Seriously?” Jane asked. “You’re doing that?” Anne nodded. “Why can’t you just leave it alone?”

“What?” Anne asked in disbelief. “Jane I didn’t ask for this story I was given it-“

“But still, can’t you just leave this situation alone? There’s no need to make such a big deal out of it.”

Anne’s face faltered and her friend continued eating like nothing had happened.

“What do you mean?” Anne challenged.

“I think we should talk about something else,” Moody chuckled humorlessly. “So with the wedding coming up-“

“Shut up Moody,” Jane snapped and he stopped talking. “What I’m saying is, can you just leave the story alone? It’s just annoying if you create a big story about it, just let it die.”

Anne couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and by the silence of her friends, they probably couldn’t as well.

“Jane, your brother hurt women. This is a story that needs to be big-“

“He’s my brother, Anne,” Jane snapped. “He would never do that.”

“Are we talking about the same person?” Anne was getting mad and she wasn’t bothering to hide it.

“Look, I know you have some vendetta against him and you’ve had it for what? 10 years? But it’s time to let it go. Billy wouldn’t have done that stuff. The women are probably lying for attention or money or-“

“They’re anonymous, Jane. If they wanted attention or money they wouldn’t have stayed anonymous,” Anne snapped. In the corner of her eye she saw Gilbert lean closer in his chair, staring intently at Anne. 

“You need to calm down Anne. This is my brother, my family. Anything that you lie about in your little report can affect me too. And Prissy.”

“I’m not going to bring up either of you.”

“How do I know that? Huh? You can barely hold your temper and when you let it loose you say whatever’s on your mind. How do I know you won’t bring me up and drag my name through filth?”

“So this is about you now?”

“No, I’m just saying I’m gonna be impacted too.”

“Billy is the one who’s gonna be impacted Jane. You didn’t do anything, you don’t have anything filed against you.”

“He’s a bitch, Anne, I know that but he’s not a rapist. So can you just calm down and not talk to him and possibly ruin everything?” Jane said angrily. “You always insert yourself where you’re not needed. You’ve been doing this forever! This isn’t about you!”

“Jane stop it,” Cole muttered.

“You put yourself into every situation and somehow make it revolve around you!”

“I do that? You’re literally doing it right now,” Anne retorted.

“You’ve been doing it forever. You even did it when you got adopted into Avonlea. You weren’t needed here but you showed up anyways and suddenly everything revolved around the little orphan girl,” Jane snapped and it wasn’t until she finished screaming did she realized what she said. “Anne Im so sorry.”

Jane was met with angry remarks from her friends but Anne couldn’t hear any of them. She was staring blankly at her friend, a heartbroken expression on her face. Jane didn’t listen to any of her friends either. Her face was fixed on Anne and a sympathetic and apologetic expression filled her face. 

Everyone was angry with Jane and looking at her, and only Gilbert was the one who saw Anne looked like she was going to cry. Before anyone knew it, Anne got up from the table.

“I’m gonna go,” Anne muttered lowly. “Thank you Cole for inviting me, I’ll see you soon.”

She turned away from her friends who were all exclaiming for her to come back. She blocked the voices out and felt tears stream down her face as she clutched her purse tightly to her chest and walked out the house. She digged through her purse for her phone as she walked down the driveway, screaming in shock as she felt a hand grab her forearm and twist her. She wiped the tears away as she saw Gilbert looking down at her sadly.

“Are you okay?” He asked lowly.

Anne shrugged. “I’m fine, I guess.”

“Do you want me to drive you home?” He offered. He caught another tear stream down her cheek and he fought to not lean in and wipe it off her face.

Anne didn’t answer. She stared down at the concrete driveway, hoping eventually he would go away. With Roy and the explicit fantasy she had about Gilbert, the last thing she needed was to get in an argument with one of her friends.

“I’ll take you home,” Gilbert gently grabbed her wrist and started walking towards the car.

Anne shook her head. “I don’t want to go home,” she sniffed. “Matthew-Matthew and Marilla are home and I just, I don’t want to go.”

Gilbert nodded in understanding. “Okay,” he said softly. “Do you want to come to mine?”

“I want to be alone,” Anne said through silent sobs.

Gilbert looked down at her and his heart broke. He hated seeing her upset or crying. She deserved so much. She deserved everything and anything the world could offer. He couldn’t help but feel angry at Jane for being the cause of his sadness. He couldn’t yell at her, but he just could never look at her the same.

“Anne I know you always say you want to be alone but I can’t have you be alone now,” Gilbert said warily, unsure of how to continue. “You need someone to be with you right now and I’m not going to leave you alone. I’ll shut up if you want, but I won’t leave you.” His voice was pleading yet sensitive.

Anne looked up at him and when she met his eyes, she felt the tears slow down and her mind stop racing. His hazel met her blue and suddenly she forgot all her troubles. His hand brushed the strands of hair away from her face to see her face more clearly and he gave a small smile as he saw her soften. 

Anne couldn’t have moved her eyes away if she wanted to, and before she knew it she gave a small nod in understanding and Gilbert put her hand in his and dragged them to his car. She sat in the car with her legs crossed, staring out the window. She dwindled with her fingers in her lap. She didn’t even notice Gilbert grabbed one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. 

Through watery eyes, Anne looked up at him and he gave a small smile. He kept her gaze as he brought her hand up to kiss her hand. He closed his eyes for half a second as he elongated the kiss past normal and dropped it but still kept their hands together. He continued driving and didn’t notice Anne never brought her eyes away from him. He simply caressed her small hand with his thumb as she gazed at him lovingly, and she didn’t notice she was doing so either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos and a comment plz! it really motivates me to keep writing 
> 
> also i’m sorry if this is really bad i tried i swear


	7. And I ain’t gotta tell him I think he knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t be fooled by the title this isn’t a sweettooth chapter

Anne woke up the next morning to find almost a hundred calls and texts from her friends on her state. She muted her phone in the middle of the night because the ringer constantly reminded her of the dreadfulness from the previous day.

She spent her day with Marilla, her talking about anything and everything except what she truly wanted to discuss with her elder guardian simply nodding and offering occasional replies. Anne groaned when Marilla managed to change the subject to her personal life but didn’t protest. This women had done so much for her the least she could do was brave herself through the interrogation.

“I truly do think that the whole- oh, what do you call it? Temporary celibacy from men-“

“Marilla!”

“-is absurd,” Marilla clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Royal Gardner wasn’t much to fond over, I do not believe for a minute you are still recovering from him so much so you refuse to put yourself out there.”

Anne gaped at Marilla and dug her spoon into the ice cream container. “You said you loved Roy when you met him!”

“Oh if I told you the truth that would only make you insistent on staying with him just to spite me,” Marilla noted as she continued to whisk the cake mix.

Anne groaned, “Can we please not talk about him?”

“Oh, Roy was only a part of what I wanted to discuss. You need to go out there and meet someone and get your mind off him,” Marilla pointed the spatula at her, causing Anne to fight a glare off her face.

“How come you’re allowing me to go off and meet guys now but not when I lived here?”

“When you lived here you were even more irresponsible.” Marilla scoffed. “How was I supposed to trust you gallivanting with boys when you were only 16 and didn’t know anything of this world?”

“You let me hang out with Gilbert and so,” Anne said pointedly and took a bite of her ice cream.

Marilla bit back a remark and shook her head, whisking her comment away. Anne didn’t notice and smiled smugly, taking the lack of response as an indication that she had won. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do besides sit and eat? Perhaps your job?” Marilla asked.

Anne grimaced at the reminder, and her scowl deepened as she recalled the previous day events. She hadn’t told Marilla what happened and felt it was for the best. So with a sigh, she put the ice cream back in the fridge.

“Do you think Matthew would mind if I stopped by practice today?” Anne asked wearily.

“You want to go again?” Marilla asked, confused. “I would think you’d want to spend time with your friends. Besides, today’s not a closed practice.”

“They’re all busy and working today,” Anne lied. “And it doesn’t matter, I’ll just sit in the back or in Matthew’s office. Anyways I’m going to go, bye.” With a peck on her mother’s cheek, Anne left the kitchen to grab her purse and coat and headed to the stadium.

She missed Gilbert, more than she expected she would. Right now he was the only person she genuinely wanted to talk to. He understood her, never pried when she was clearly upset, and somehow knew her reactions and feelings before she could even place a finger on them. He was her second half, and right now she needed him to feel complete.

~•~•~

“Anne coming today?” Gilbert heard a British voice from behind him and turned on his skates to see Riley with a grin on his face.

Gilbert gripped his hockey stick and continued shooting pucks into the net. “Don’t think so.”

“Have you confessed your undying love for her yet?” Riley teased as he fixed the helmet on his head.

“You are all annoying,” Gilbert muttered. 

An increase in chatter from the stands, especially a particularly familiar gruff voice, caught Gilbert’s attention. He did a double take to the blonde man sitting on the bleachers and talking on the phone. He squinted, disbelief washing over him.

“The hell?” Gilbert muttered and rose up to see the man’s face more clearly. 

“What?” Riley asked, now looking in the same direction.

“What’s he doing here?” Gilbert clenched his jaw.

Riley scoffed. “They’re sports journalists, mate. They have to come here.”

“No that’s not what I mean.” Gilbert was more so grumbling to himself. His gaze focused on the blonde man, his face falling in recognition. “Is this a joke-“

The blow of a whistle brought Gilbert back from his gazing. Riley eyed Gilbert weirdly but shrugged it off and skated over to Matthew while Gilbert glanced at the man once more with a clenched jaw. The team continued practice as they normally do with press around. Gilbert stole occasional death glares at the blonde man, however, he didn’t seem to notice. Gilbert barely even noticed Anne walking in and sitting far off from the rest of the journalists. She gave a timid wave to him and he waved back. He fought a glance back to the man in fear Anne would notice and let the curiosity get the better of her and look. Anne then pulled out a book from her purse and began reading, 

“What’s Roy doing here?” Gilbert asked angrily after skating over to Matthew.

Matthew sighed and excused himself from the assistant coaches to talk to Gilbert privately.

“Roy’s a sport journalist-“

“I know that,” Gilbert interrupted. “What I mean is why is he the one here? I thought that other guy from Canada Star came.”

Matthew merely shrugged. “I don’t control who comes and goes.”

“Do you know when he’s going to leave?”

“No I don’t-“

“Anne’s here.”

“What?” Matthew asked, surprised.

“She’s sitting on the other side and it’s only a matter of time before he sees her or her him,” Gilbert breathed out worriedly. 

From what Gilbert knew, Anne and Roy didn’t end in good terms at all. She spent weeks crying over him and it pained Gilbert’s heart that he couldnt be there for her. When she finally relented and admitted he cheated on her with a coworker, his friends had to physically restrain him from booking a plane ticket and bashing the guys head in. When they had met all those months ago, Roy had seemed fine. There was nothing significantly appealing about him but he understood why girls, like Anne, were drawn to him. Of course Gilbert wasn’t all too happy about the arrangement, but he had been through many of Anne’s relationships that seem to wind up nowhere. But he still couldn’t lie and say it didn’t hurt. However it was this particular one that set him off. She had never spent so long crying over a guy and it never dawned on him until after on how in love she probably was with him. He couldn’t even imagine how she would feel if she saw him here.

Ka’kwet, Matthew’s secretary, came on the ice to inform Gilbert and a few other teammates they have a locker room interview after practice. Gilbert fought a scowl at the idea that Roy would possibly be there. He remembered how Roy kept interrogating him about practice and games and whether or not he felt his teammates were talented enough all those months ago. He had no idea how he would manage to sit through a whole hour with him, especially with the urge to hit him with his stick slowly creeping in his mind.

“Ka’kwet,” Gilbert said suddenly. 

The woman looked over at him and smiled politely. “Yes?”

“You see that girl over there?” He pointed discretely over at Anne, ignoring Matthew’s amused chuckle.

“Oh, Anne?” Ka’kwet’s face filled with recognition. 

“Yes, I need you to take her somewhere, anywhere in this stadium away from the press,” he said quietly.

Ka’kwet eyed between them wearily until resting her confused expression on Gilbert. “Um, may I ask why?”

“She, uh, doesn’t work too well with the media,” Gilbert answered quickly and heard Matthew howl in laughter.

The secretary raised an amused eyebrow at Gilbert and stifled a laugh. “Doesn’t she work for-“

“Can you just do it?”

“If Matthew says it’s okay.”

They turned to Matthew, who merely sighed but shrugged with a small smile. He gave Gilbert a look indicating he was clearly overreacting before turning away back to the coaches. Gilbert smiled and Ka’kwet shook her head.

“What?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Ka’kwet sighed. “Nothing.”

Without another word, Ka’kwet skated off the rink to meet Anne. Gilbert closed his eyes and sighed in relief, skating back over to his teammates for practice. 

The whole interaction didn’t go unnoticed by Roy. He remembered Gilbert, more so how Gilbert looked at Anne when she had introduced them. It was obvious he was in love with her but never said anything. And now he was watching him on the ice, talking quietly with Matthew, then a small women who looked indigenous, and even looked in the general direction in which Gilbert pointed. Roy’s heart stopped when he saw Anne sitting on the opposite side of the rink, of course reading a book. He then saw the woman walk over to Anne, who smiled, and then the next thing he knew they were walking out of the rink to God knows where. Roy quickly closed his notebook, stood up, excused himself from the tiber journalists as he made his way down the bleachers, and walked quickly to follow Anne.

~•~•~

“You’ve really never been in the locker room?” Ka’kwet asked as they passed by the area.

Anne laughed and nodded. “No and I don’t plan on doing so anytime soon.”

Ka’kwet groaned, “So lucky. I have to go through it to get to my office and believe me when I tell you it’s the worst experience of my life.”

“Oh come on, seeing all the hot guys naked and whatnot isn’t heaven for you?”

“Not entirely,” Ka’kwet chuckled. 

“You don’t think one of them is attractive? Like at all?” Anne bugged her friend on. Ka’kwet blushed profusely and Anne grinned. “You do!”

“Okay fine,” she admitted shyly. “You know Colin?”

Anne searched her mind to see if she remembered a Colin, her face lighting up when she was able to match face with name. 

“Oh he’s hot,” Anne teased.

Ka’kwet quickly hushed her. She looked around them to see if anyone was listening and sighed in relief when she only saw security guards.

“If you tell anyone you’re dead,” Ka’kwet threatened emptily.

Anne could only beam at the response. She was happy her dear Ka’kwet at least had eyes on somebody. 

They met years ago when she first became Matthew’s secretary and quickly formed a friendship. They were kindred spirits, as Anne liked to say. Ka’kwet told her about her indigenous roots and Anne couldn’t help but find it truly fascinating. They grew apart when Anne moved to Toronto but still kept in touch regularly.

“Now how about you? Any guy you’re interested in?” Ka’kwet teased.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Why is everyone so curious if Im seeing someone or not?”

Regardless, Anne was about to respond until they heard the sound of the doors open and close, and heavy footsteps followed by a husky voice.

“Anne?”

Anne stopped at the sound of the voice from behind them. Ka’kwet glanced back and scowled after the blonde man behind them. But before she could do anything, Anne twirled around and breathed deeply as the man walked closer to them.

“Roy,” Anne said curtly.

Roy stopped just a few feet from her, taking Anne’s cautious expression in. She was silently warning him not to step closer and he obliged. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I think we should head back,” Ka’kwet said quickly, tugging on Anne’s arm as she moved past Roy.

Roy quickly grabbed Anne’s other arm to stop her, halting the two girls. 

“Come on Anne,” Ka’kwet struggled to pull Anne. Anne didn’t seem to be trying to move away and instead brushed Ka’kwet off her before turning to Roy.

“Matthew is the coach of the Aviators, that’s why I’m here,” Anne said simply. 

Roy scoffed. “Yeah I know that”. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “You left quickly the other day.”

Anne, ignoring Ka’kwet’s confused expression, kept a stoic demeanor to Roy. “I should be going now-“

“That’s it?” Roy scoffed. He walked dangerously close towards Anne but her stubbornness kept her feet glued in her spot. “After everything I said two days ago, you still won’t talk to me?”

“There’s nothing to talk about-“

“Bullshit.”

“I’m serious. You said what you needed to say and I’m happy you got everything off your chest. But if you seriously think-“

“God Anne. Why can’t you see how sorry and-and how in love I am?” Roy said, exasperated. “I don’t want you to be happy for me I want you to be with me!”

“Anne we should really go,” Ka’Kwet pleaded, wanting so desperately to take Anne away before anything happened.

“I love you so much, and I’m a fucking idiot-“

“Roy.”

“I don’t get it! I told you how much I missed you a few days ago and you have sex with me and you still don’t think a tiny bit of you still loves or misses me too?”

“Hey.”

A booming voice from behind them said. Anne’s expression fell and she quickly turned around to see if her nightmare was proven real. And it was. 

Gilbert, still in his uniform, standing only a couple yards away with a stoic expression. But his eyes showed hurt. He was tight-lipped and simply eyeing Anne before looking past her at Roy. It was obvious by the look on his face that he had just heard everything that happened. Anne couldn’t help but be curious as to why he looked so sad and also why she felt guilty looking at him.

“You guys good?” He asked softly, clearing his throat as a croak managed to snake out.

“I, shouldn’t you be in practice?” Anne asked.

“Uh Colin got injured so I had to bring him to uh,” he gestured weakly to the door next to him which happened to be where the clinic was.

Anne gave a weak smile which Gilbert didn’t seem to reciprocate. He barely looked at Anne and stared blankly at Roy. In only a few steps he was in the middle of them, Anne barely able to see Roy over Gilbert’s tall stance.

“Gilbert, you’re playing good out there,” Roy said with a fake sense of familiarity.

“I think you should go back out there and leave Anne alone,” Gilbert replied stoically.

Roy bit his bottom lip as a sinister smile played on his face. He let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head. “I always knew you were going to go to him,” he said to Anne.

“Hey-“

“Oh shut up Roy-“

“I’m serious,” Roy shrugged in defense. “He makes puppy dog eyes whenever he sees you and stares at you like you created this earth or something.”

“Roy enough.”

“Did you see his face when he heard me say I loved you?” Roy scoffed.

Gilbert stepped toward him menacingly. “You better shut up.”

“You can’t do anything to me because even one hand on me you’ll be suspended for the rest of the season,” Roy threatened.

“I don’t care-“

“Okay is this a fucking joke?” Anne interrupted, pushing the two away from each other. “This is getting annoying and unnecessary,” An angry expression overtook her face as she looked at Roy. “You- go back to Toronto if you can’t behave here.”

“Are you kidding me-“

“You came here to do your job, not to see me. So I suggest you do your job and just shut up in the process, okay? I don’t love you, I don’t think I can ever love you again after what happened-“

“So we’re back to that now? When are you going to just admit that you also ruined us?”

“Weren’t you the one who cheated on her?” Gilbert interrupted, his tone showing he was fuming.

Roy looked between Anne and Gilbert, laughing bitterly. “That’s the only thing you told him?”

“Roy-“

“You didn’t tell him I proposed to you and you rejected me?”

“Shut up.”

“I proposed to you, Anne, and you didn’t think to tell your ‘best friend’ about it? Gee, I wonder why.” 

Before Anne or Gilbert could argue more, he shook his head and pushed past them back into the rink. They were then left staring at each other with Ka’Kwet standing awkwardly near Anne.

“Hey Anne are you okay?” Her friend asked softly. Anne gave a small smile and nodded. She was about to respond until she heard Gilbert talk.

“Hey Ka’Kwet can you tell Matthew Colin’s still hurt?” Gilbert said without taking his eyes off Anne.

They didn’t look at her, only the sound of her footsteps retreating and the opening of the door to the rink signaling them she left. Anne kept her gaze on the ground. She was too ashamed to look at him and had no idea what to say, or even how to explain anything.

“So he proposed to you?” She heard Gilbert ask nonchalantly. Anne nodded. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Well I said no,” Anne tried to retort defensively.

“But he still proposed and you didn’t tell anyone. Did you even tell Diana? Or Matthew and Marilla?”

“No I didn’t tell anyone because I said no so there was no need to tell anyone anything,” Anne was growing increasingly pissed off.

“But he proposed to you,” Gilbert emphasized, “and you didn’t think to tell anyone? It’s still a big thing and-“

“Why do you care so much?” Anne snapped.

Gilbert’s mouth shut and was left staring attentively at Anne. “My best friend didn’t tell me something that, well for some people at least, is monumental so excuse me for being just a bit mad.”

Anne scoffed at him. “I said no! I rejected him! You want me to tell my friends and family that I rejected my boyfriend’s proposal and embarrass myself and him? I didn’t tell anyone because it’s nobody’s business.”

“So what? Were you lying about him cheating on you too?” Gilbert asked.

“He cheated on me after I rejected him,” Anne explained. “That’s when I ended it.”

“Did you not think to tell me you slept with a him a couple days ago too?” His voice was dark and filled with venom.

Anne gaped, “You heard that,” she said more than asked.

“Yeah, I heard that. Was that why you’ve been in a bad mood the past few days? Why you wouldn’t even look at me?”

“Gil please, I was so ashamed of that.”

“But you still lied. Anne we almost kissed and you sleep with a guy not long after?”

“Now hold on, what does that have to do with anything?”

“You used to tell me everything, why didn’t you tell me this stuff?” Gilbert ignored her question and asked bluntly.

Anne didn’t know how to answer that. She explained multiple times why she didn’t but she couldn’t help but think Gilbert was looking for a specific answer. A specific answer that Roy had hinted at but Anne herself was oblivious to.

“Why are you so mad that he proposed? Or that I slept with him? I thought we agreed the kiss didn’t matter,” Anne challenged.

“I’m mad because,” Gilbert started but soon trailed off. The words were on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

Anne raised an eyebrow at him challengingly. “Say it.”

His face fell as his eyes met Anne’s, and her expression softened as well. 

“Say it,” Anne urged softly. “Say it, please.”

“You know why. It’s the same reason you didn’t tell me anything,” he muttered softly. With a shake of his head, Gilbert walked away from Anne despite her protests and quickly walked out the doors to the rink.

Anne frowned. The voice in the back of her head was yelling at her, yelling at her ignorance and incompetence to realize what was right in front of her. She knew what he was saying but a mental block in her brain wouldn’t let her accept it. They were best friends, the best of friends. She couldn’t feel anything more for him, she just couldn’t. Too many things can go wrong with a relationship and the last thing she wanted or needed was to lose her friendship with Gilbert. He understood her more than anyone, he knew her better than anyone, and he was always there for her. Gilbert’s smart too, be wouldn’t want to risk their bond over some feelings that may pass by. If Anne listened to her mind the whole thing could go south.

With a small exhale, Anne walked out of the arena and back to Green Gables.


	8. I blew things out of proportion now you’re blue

Anne got home and spent the rest of the day working on her interview in a few days. She was scared, she could only imagine what would happen at the outcome of this interview. The faith of everything rested on her shoulders and Anne could barely believe it. She discussed with other journalists to get a better idea of what to say and towards the end of the day started to become quite confident in her work. 

Towards the evening, she heard a buzz at her intercom and groaned. She quickly got up from her desk, careful not to step on any of the piles of paper on the floor, and answered it.

“Yes?” Anne asked groggily.

“Oh Anne, Jane’s here to see you,” Marilla answered.

“What?” Anne asked but quickly coughed to cover it, “She’s uh, she’s what?”

There was a small chuckle from the other end, “Jane Andrews is here to see you and she’s quite adamant on it. Now I know you’re busy so do you want me to send her up or do you want her to wait until you come down?”

Anne paused for a moment, catching her breath. Jane Andrews, the same one Jane she had a fight with only yesterday. Was she here to apologize? Anne thought. There’s no way she could be, she’s about as stubborn as Anne, maybe even more, and she doesn’t think she’s ever made a grand attempt to apologize to anyone ever.

“Anne?” Marilla asked impatiently. “Good heavens child, are you there?”

“Um, yeah, yeah I’m coming down,” Anne replied. She let go of the button on the intercom and exhaled loudly to try to wrap her mind around everything. Was this real? Was this actually happening? 

With a shake of her head to clear her thoughts, Anne went downstairs. She saw Marilla, who glanced towards the dining table and there sat Jane Andrews glancing around the room. Surprisingly, Jane looked equally as nervous if not more then Anne at the moment. Anne cleared her throat and Jane’s head snapped towards her and she rose up from the seat.

“Hi,” Jane said. Her tone was sad yet hopeful as she plastered a small smile.

Anne smiled back and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Seeing Jane reminded her of her harsh words that were practically seethed into her brain along with the remarks of her childhood tormentors.

“Can I talk to you, please?” Jane pleaded.

Anne’s eyes inadvertently darted to Marilla whom she knew was eavesdropping. With a tight nod, Anne guided Jane to the patio. She closed the curtains over the glass doors when Jane entered and sat on the patio chairs, her gaze on the ground.

No one spoke for what felt like an hour. Anne was staring out into the forest to calm herself while Jane’s gaze fixed on the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Jane finally spoke up timidly.

Anne shrugged, not glancing over at her. “Okay.”

She heard Jane let out a small exhale, “I-I’m not really sure what you want me to say, to be honest.”

Anne didn’t respond. She had a couple ideas of what Jane could say if she was being honest, but she kept her mouth zipped.

“I never meant to hurt you,” Jane pleaded. “I just got so angry in the moment I said what I thought would make you back down but I swear, I didn’t mean it, Anne. I love you so much, we all do. I’m so grateful that you came to Avonlea and we became friends because I-I really have no idea how I would get through high school and-“

“Are you done?” Anne exhaled, stuffing her face in her hands.

Jane gulped, “I-“

“Because, look Jane it’s really sweet but you sound like a caption in an Instagram birthday post,” Anne chuckled humorlessly.

Jane chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry. I just really have no idea how to express how sorry I am.”

Anne shook her head, finally glancing over at her, “Jane if we’re being honest here, I don’t think anything you say can take back what you told me,” she said bitterly.

Jane opened her mouth to say something but closed it, her eyes falling sadly.

“But tell me one thing.” Anne leaned in, “How can you defend Billy like that? I mean, is he really worth breaking my heart and maybe, just maybe, our friendship?” She asked with a croak of emotion.

Jane adverted her eyes from Anne again, setting them on her lap. She ultimately sighed, looking back up at Anne with ready eyes.

“I don’t know what to say about that situation, Anne. He’s my brother, my family, I’ve known him my whole life. He wasn’t always the best person but he wasn’t terrible or-or capable of this. And then suddenly he gets accused and I’m supposed to change my whole mind about him? He’s my older brother. Older brothers are supposed to be looked up to, admired, by their younger sister. They’re seen as some...I don’t know...some angel or something. I was still in denial over everything and I tried so hard to convince myself it wasn’t true.”

“You believed your whole life that your brother was some kind of angel?”

“I-I mean I guess. You know my family, we’re all so close.”

“So while everyone knew what kind of devil he was after he almost did a hit and run years ago you still ignored it and thought he was Jesus reincarnated? Or when he was caught sleeping with his college professor just to get test grades and still flunked out of college? Or when he practically stole the next CEO position out from Prissy even though she dedicated her whole life to that seat?”

Jane groaned and stuffed her head in her hands, ashamed, “You’re making some valid points.”

“I know I am. Because while he was doing that he was physically and mentally torturing my teenage self for years even when we became friends and you still have the audacity to try and say he was an ‘angel’ in your eyes?”

Jane didn’t respond. Anne scoffed in disbelief and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. She couldn’t look at her friend, if she did she would remember those cruel words she told her barely a day ago and start crying, and she did not want to give Jane that satisfaction.

“I think you’re right,” Jane said softly, clenching her hands into a fist and holding it against her mouth. “I don’t think Billy’s innocent. When I asked him, he just..he just got so defensive and angry. I’ve known him my whole life and I just know things about him. I know he did hurt those women. And-and I cant tell you how much I regret accusing them.”

Anne bit her bottom lip, looking down at the ground wordlessly and Jane continued.

“I just got so worried about my own reputation. I got so selfish and I refused to open my eyes. And I got so defensive and selfish to the point where I was willing to hurt you and Anne, I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive me but I really do regret what I said. You deserve so much better than that. You’ve been through so much and I’m just so horrible for undermining you.” Jane grasped Anne’s hand in hers causing her to look at her. “I regretted it as soon as I said it.”

Anne scoffed, “Before or after everyone started yelling at you?”

Jane closed her eyes, “Anne. I regretted it as soon as I said and please believe me when I say I still do.”

There was silence and the tension growing between them was so strong Anne could practically feel it. She still refused to look over at Jane who was gripping her hand tightly. Anne swallowed dryly as she considered what to do. She knew Jane was sorry and would never intentionally hurt her, but her words still hurt. She understood Jane changed her mind about Billy and regrets her words but she still couldn’t take them back or even the sadness Anne felt. But Anne knew during times like these she needed people who loved her, and she had a hard time recognizing if Jane truly did. If she did, she wouldn’t have said that. But if she actually didn’t, she wouldn’t waste time and apologize to Jane. Anne remembered what she said, how paparazzi were swarming her house like bees and realized it must’ve been hard for her just to see her. She could’ve apologized on the phone, but the fact that she came in person made it worth more.

Silently, Anne let go of Jane’s hand before leaning over to pull her in for a hug. Jane gasped softly but held her arms around her, crying quietly into her shoulder. Anne rubbed her hand down her back soothingly and they hugged for what felt like hours.

Soon they pulled back and Jane wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling softly at Anne.

“I don’t know if I forgive you just yet, but I’m willing to try,” Anne said.

Jane smiles gratefully, “Thank you. Thank-thank you, Anne. I swear I will never hurt you again.”

Anne bit her bottom lip but smiled back, “I know.”

With the weight off their shoulders, the tension between them fell and their old, cheery atmosphere between them came back. 

“So, how’s the interview prep working out?” Jane asked.

Anne shrugged, “It’s...working.”

Jane chuckled, “That’s the spirit.”

“How’s your family dealing with the paparazzi? Did they post photos of you?”

She groaned and laid her head against the chair, “Only a few, but they’re just of me in my car plowing them down.”

Anne laughed as she thought of the image in her head, “I’m definitely going to hold them against you.”

“Fair,” Jane said through a small laugh.

Anne suddenly thought back to earlier that day with Gilbert during hockey practice. The way he looked at her, his demanding tone, his heartbroken eyes. Anne swallowed down the pained feeling in her stomach and coughed, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jane.

“Are you okay?” She asked. Anne bit her lip and nodded. Jane raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”

She forgot how bad she was at hiding stuff and internally groaned.

“Did something else happen?” She was now concerned and turn around to her friend.

With a small exhale, Anne finally decided to open up to her friend. She refused to look her in the eye as she recounted everything, from the rejection fo the almost kiss to having sex with Roy at Tillie’s and then finally the confusing confrontation with Gilbert. But Jane’s occasional remarks told Anne that she was shocked, amused, and confused at the same time.

“So did he tell you he loves you?” Jane asked almost excitedly.

Anne’s eyebrows shot up and she glanced at her friend in confusion, “I’m sorry what?!”

Jane’s face fell and it was her turn to be confused, “I mean, you told him to say ‘it’ I can only assume he finally told you he loves you.”

“Wha- that’s not what I meant at all!” Anne exclaimed. “He doesn’t, he doesn’t love me!”

Jane closed her eyes and groaned, “God.”

“What?!”

“Anne, do you really not know?”

“Know what? I think I would know if someone was in love with me, especially if it was Gilbert.”

“Well to make you feel better, everyone else knows.”

Anne furrowed her eyebrows, “Did he actually tell you guys or are you just assuming?”

Jane rolled her eyes, “It’s obvious! It’s been obvious ever since you whacked him in the head and he still had the audacity to look at you like you just gave him a kiss instead of a concussion. Also you had a sex dream about him and I don’t know about you but that totally says something.”

Anne opened her mouth to respond but she closed it, not knowing what to say.

“He’s my best friend. He doesn’t think of me that way.”

Jane exhaled through her nose and ultimately held her hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine.”

“People can be friends without having feelings for each other,” Anne stated dryly.

“Okay.”

“Even girls and guys. Like yeah I know, Gilbert and I are really touchy and basically act like a couple but it’s just because we know each other so we’ll and we’re so close.”

“I know, I get it.”

“I mean, there are times when he kisses my forehead and I practically start screaming in my head right there. And then there are times when I can’t help but just...stare at him. Not because of any underlying thing! He’s attractive! I mean, how stupid do I have to be to not see how attractive he is?”

“You don’t have to tell me, I know.”

“And then whenever he looks at me or whenever I’m just around him I get so happy and I smile more than I ever have in my live because, I don’t know, he just makes me feel so happy and good.”

“And you’re sure you’re not in love with him?”

“Precisely.”

“Wow,” Jane muttered in annoyance. 

Anne glared at Jane for a moment before huffing and turning away. How can she just insinuate they loved each other when they were just very good friends? Other people act even more intimate with each other than they do. They’re not in love with each other and never will be. Even if Anne suspicions about her weird feelings she had to believe it wasn’t love.

The sound of a door slamming inside the house made Anne and Jane jump in surprise. Anne opened the patio door and Jane followed as they entered to see what had happened. They only heard Marilla interrogating Matthew for almost breaking the front door. When they entered the living room, Anne was shocked to see Matthew sitting on the couch, his face practically red.

“Matthew?” Anne asked softly as she approached him. “What happened?”

Matthew chuckled humorlessly and shook his head, “Gilbert may be suspended.”

“What?” Anne, Jane, and Marilla exclaimed in unison.

“But-but what?” Anne stuttered, “He’s- he’s one of your best players! You can’t do that!”

“Anne honey, I’m not suspending him,” Matthew said quietly. “The NHL might.”

“What?” Anne exclaimed loudly. Marilla and Jane glanced at each other with equal shock and Anne furrowed her eyebrows. “What did he do?

Matthew sighed and looked at Anne. “Locker room interview.”

Anne shook her head in confusion. “What? Wha-what’d he do?”

“He punched Roy.”

“What?!” Anne practically screeched.

“Oh,” Jane said softly from behind them.

“My god,” Marilla uttered.

“Why?” Anne demanded.

Matthew shook his head, “You should ask him, Anne. I don’t know the whole story and the interview won’t come out for a few more days so just ask him.”

Anne had no idea how, but she was even more furious with Gilbert now. However it was mostly for ruining his career if she was being honest. It’s not that she approved of his physical brawl with her ex, but she couldn’t deny he had it coming.

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” Anne stated as she got up, grabbing her coat and keys before her family and friend could protest and walked out the door, furiously slamming it behind her and praying to god the house didn’t fall because of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so I really had no idea it’s been so long since I updated lmao.
> 
> You guys may have to suffer through some more angst for the next couple chapters sorry!!


	9. I can’t talk to you when you’re like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // talks of racism
> 
> On that note, please if you can, sign as many Black Lives Matter petitions as you can. It hardly takes two minutes to sign one and this can help push us towards a much needed change!

“Gilbert open the door right now!” Anne exclaimed and pounded her fist against the door furiously.

Again, no answer. She huffed and knocked her fists continuously until she heard a lock click. On the other side of the door was Gilbert, whose expression grew annoyed at the sight of her. Anne would’ve yelled at him again for that but the sight of his bruised eye made her halt her plans.

“What the hell?!” Anne exclaims as she gripped his cheeks to examine his face, making him groan in pain. “Sorry,” she muttered apologetically. She doesn’t let the fact that he’s in pain stop her from being mad, so she pushes past him and into the house.

“You have about one minute to explain to me what happened before I give you another black eye!” She exclaimed and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at him, hoping to come off as intimidating despite her tiny height compared to him.

Gilbert groaned and rubbed his eyebrows, “You scream a lot.”

“Gil!”

“What?” He snaps, dropping his hands to look down at her straight on. “What do you want me to say? I got in a fight with Roy and now I’m probably suspended, there!”

Anne’s face fell sympathetically as she saw how distraught and anger he was. His career, his passion was put on halt. He’s probably feeling a ray of mixed emotions ranging from pissed off to just plain sad.

“You okay?” She asked softly, her anger faltering.

He sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know.”

They stood in front of each other in silence for a while. She stared at his bruised eye and frowned. He struggled to avert his eyes from her face and sighed as he led her into the living room.

“What happened?” Anne asked and sat on the couch next to him.

Gilbert shook it off, “Just Roy being...Roy I guess.”

“Was it about...” Anne trailed off, not wanting to say it.

He understood though and shook his head, “No no no,” he denied, “I swear it wasn’t about that.”

Anne felt a twinge of jealousy at that. So Gilbert didn’t beat him up because he upset her, she could live with that. She didn’t know why she felt kinda annoyed by it too. Not everything he did revolves around her anyways, she could brush this off.

“Did he say something to you? Or-or did he start it?” Anne stuttered.

As if he suddenly realized something, Gilbert leaned back in the couch, covered his face with his hands, and groaned. “Oh God it’s gonna leak on the internet soon.”

Anne frowned in confusion, “What is?”

“My publicist told me it was gonna get out but it didn’t even occur to me just now. What the fuck,” he grumbled to himself.

“Are you talking about you punching Roy? That’s going to leak?”

“No Anne I’m talking about me winning the Stanley Cup. Yes I’m talking about the fight,” he snapped.

She tapped her finger against her knee in frustration, “So not only did you beat him up, you did it in public? Where everyone could see?”

“God Anne, why do you care so much?” He huffed angrily.

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Why wouldn’t I care?”

Gilbert looked like he was about to give a snarky remark but shook his head instead.

“Whatever,” he grumbled.

“I don’t really want to find out what happened through the Internet, Gil,” Anne sighed, “You’re my best friend, can you just tell me what happened? I know Roy and I know he probably said something to tick you off.”

His jaw clenched and he finally looked at Anne. He looked frustrated and annoyed, but she swore there was a half second of sadness in his expression too.

“He said,” Gilbert started, “he said something about how I started off. If I...if I was even any good. He said I probably just go on the team because Matthew’s a family friend and because,” he trailed off but shook his head, “he just started doubting me. And I didn’t mind at first, I’ve been through this a lot. But then he brought up something about the game next week and then he brought up something about Bash.”

Anne felt her heart drop and her blood boil. Avonlea was a predominantly rich, white community, and the topic of Bash and Mary, and even their daughter Delphine, was a harsh subject for some. Nearly 10 years ago, Gilbert’s father gave over his position as CFO of a fruit seller company to Bash. Since he was a black man, many in Avonlea were upset by this and even pulled sponsorships and contract deals from them. When Gilbert’s father passed away Bash soon became his legal guardian, angering the citizens even more. While some people accepted Bash, many didn’t. Despite this Bash managed to turn the company into a global expenditure and make it bigger than it had been for years. But even so, many in Avonlea still haven’t accepted him and the racism they receive is almost never ending.

“What did he say?” Anne asked.

He put his lips between his teeth, pondering whether or not he should say. But the anger was too much, and he explained through gritted teeth.

“The team we’re playing next week are mostly black, you know. And then Roy asked if I would feel comfortable beating them since I was playing against Bash.”

Anne gasped. Anger fueled her as those words replayed in her head. She wanted to believe Roy would never say such things, but as she recalled his attitude when talking about Bash and Mary, his racism didn’t seem to surprise her.

“So you beat the shit out of him?” She asked.

He sighed and shrugged, “I guess.”

She nodded. “Good job.”

Gilbert snorted and Anne couldn’t help but laugh too. He glanced at her and their laughter grew. Soon, both of them were just laughing and snorting over nothing in particular.

“How messed up is his face?” Anne asked in between fits of laughter.

Gilbert hissed, “I didn’t really see but I’d say it’s pretty messed up.”

She should’ve felt bad for smiling at that. He was her ex, and she did love him at one point and no one smiles when someone so prevalent in their past is hurt. But he was a shitty person, and Anne couldn’t believe it took Gilbert to figure that out.

She scooted closer and rest her head on his shoulder, sighing. “So what happens with your career?”

“I don’t know,” Gilbert shrugged and leaned them back against the couch, running his hands through her hair. “I either get suspended or kicked out of the NHL completely.”

Anne frowned and moved her head to look up at him, “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, “Are you kidding? I’ve been wanting to punch his face in since you two broke up.”

She playfully hit his shoulder and he chuckled. They sat in silence for a few moments and Anne felt content. She loved these little moments with Gilbert where they could just be in each other’s embrace and not give a damn about anything. The whole world could fall apart and all that would matter is he’s there with her when it happens.

After a few minutes she finally sighed and looked up at him. But when she saw him, she remembered her dream only a few nights ago. How he looked at her so hungrily she could feel herself writhe even in her sleep. 

And then she remembered them sitting under the stars on the cliff. How they almost kissed, their lips were so close, but she turned away. She blamed it on the alcohol but the same tingly sensation she felt then was present now, and she had no alcohol to blame it on.

But before she could do anything she knew she’d regret, she stood up abruptly. 

Gilbert looked at her in concern, “Hey you okay?”

She nodded a bit too much and plastered a smile, “Yeah! Yeah I’m great. I just need to go, actually. I left Jane at Green Gables and Matthew’s kind of upset so I should talk to him and clear everything up um, yeah,” she hurriedly walked away and heard him walk up behind her. 

“Woah hey Anne,” Gilbert gently tugged on her arm to face him. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just worried about Matthew,” she tried to sound believable.

Gilbert didn’t buy it, however. “What’s wrong? Is it about Roy?”

He said his name with venom, and Anne was immediately thrown off guard.

“What? No why would think that?” She asked.

His jaw clenched and he muttered, “We still haven’t talked about earlier.”

She exhaled exhaustingly and shook her head, “Gil please, can we not-“

“You owe me an explanation and I don’t want to fight, Anne.”

They stared at each other challengingly. He wasn’t going to back down, but the intensity of his state and the lingering realization mere moments ago made Anne feel vulnerable and weak.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I rejected him there was no point in telling anyone.”

“Do you still care about him?” He asked softly. 

She stared at him, shocked, “What? Obviously no! Do you not remember like half an hour ago where I practically applauded you for beating him up?!”

“Then why didn’t you tell anyone he proposed to you? Not even me? What, were you protecting him or something? Are you still protecting him? Because as far as I know now I’m the only one who knows.”

“Why do you care?” She yelled angrily. “Answer me, Gilbert, why do you care?”

“You know why!”

“No I don’t! I don’t know if you’re just too overprotective of me or-or you think I’m going through some midlife crisis and you’re scared for me! I truly don’t know, Gilbert! Why do you care so much that I was smart enough to reject him and avoid my entire life with him? Why do you care so much? Please, enlighten me!”

“Why did you say no?”

She stared open-mouthed at him, “Are you kidding?! You’re so annoying-“

“Why’d you say no?” He repeated. “Why did you say no when he proposed to you?”

“I can’t talk to you when you’re like this-“

“Because it didn’t feel right!” She finally exclaimed. “I could never see us spending the rest of our lives together and I’m not sure I loved him enough. It didn’t feel right, okay? Are you happy?”

“Is that it?” He asked softly, urgently.

Her jaw clenched and she shook her head at him, “I’m not talking about this with you, not now. Can we talk about this another time when we’re not yelling at each other?”

His expression softened up seeing her angry. He licked his bottom lip and Anne swore his eyes darted to her lips.

“I’m so sorry.”

“For wha-“

She was cut off when his lips met hers. She would’ve stumbled back if his hands didn’t wrap around her body, clinging to her like his life depended on it. The kiss was aggressive and fiery, full of years of bottled up feelings that poured into one amazing kiss.

But Anne had no idea how to react. She didn’t kiss back, she was too shocked at what was happening. She thought maybe she was dreaming too and resisted the urge to pinch herself.

It wasn’t until Gilbert finally pulled back, his breath heavy and hot against her mouth, looking down at her with hungry yet sad eyes, his arms still wrapped around her tightly.

“Did that feel right?” He asked breathily.

She didn’t answer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me lmao.
> 
> I intended on making them confess their feelings this chapter but I felt it was too rushed. But please don’t hate me! 
> 
> Also peep that Percy Jackson reference.


	10. When everyone believes ya, what’s that like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // mentions of sexual assault

It had been three days since Anne ran out Gilbert’s door in tears. Three days with no communication via the two, not even gossip between their mutual friends. They were devoid of each other, and every second felt like hell. 

She had even managed to avoid any broadcasted news about the “Avonlea Aviator player who may face suspension after confronting sports newscaster over racist remarks”. But she overheard Matthew say that Gilbert won’t face any harsh punishments after he explained what happened, but he still had to sit out from a bit until his eye was healed and he could see properly. Roy was the one who ended up being fired from his job, and Anne could only hum in triumph when one of her coworkers called her to tell her.

Even though she was happy for him, Anne wanted to scream at Gilbert. How dare he kiss her when she was conflicted over her feelings for him? How dare he kiss her and make her remember how she rejected Roy while Gilbert flicked through her mind? How dare he kiss her and make her want to pin him against the wall and have him reenact the dream she had of him not a few nights ago? How dare he kiss her and make her realize that she is very much in love with him? Her life was complicated enough as it was, and this revelation did nothing to help.

But Anne couldn’t afford to think that now. She fumbled with her tape recorder and notepad as she sat down. It was the day she was interviewing the anonymous girls who accused Billy, and she could hardly stop one foot or finger from tapping any surface rapidly.

Anne nervously played with the buttons on her shirt as she sat opposite three chairs. The soft fluorescent light shone down on the chairs like spotlights, and Anne was tempted to switch their spot with hers.  _ Who thought it would be a good idea to make these women feel even more uncomfortable with the light on them? _

She bit her bottom lip in thought when a woman poked through the door to tell her they were ready. One by one, the women walked through the door and sat in a chair, giving polite and nervous smiles to Anne. But it was the last girl who entered that caught her attention. She was tall and blonde, with significant facial features anyone could recognize even years later. The blonde didn’t look up at Anne until she sat down, and a small gasp escaped her as her eyes widened.

Anne averted her eyes before anyone could get the wrong idea and cleared her idea, starting the tape recorder and beginning the interview by thanking the women for meeting her. At first, it all went smoothly as it could go. As each woman recounted their story, Anne felt a small tug on her heart and images she tried to forget popped into her head, but she ignored them. It wasn’t until it was time for the last girl to speak did the already tense atmosphere grow more suffocating.

The blonde didn’t look up at Anne, but she could hardly blame her. Their familiarity was a complication for the story but Anne was determined to not let it distract anything. After many reassurances that she could take as much time as she wanted, the blonde finally spoke:

“It was ongoing, I guess” she started softly. “It started when we began dating uh, sophomore year? Well, I was a sophomore, he was a senior. I didn’t-I didn’t think anything of it at the time. My friends told me the age difference between us was skeptical, but I thought two years couldn’t be that bad. It lasted for about two years.” She stopped for a moment and glanced down at the fingers in her lap. “And uh, I was wrong,” she sniffled. “He was abusive to me practically the whole relationship. If-If I didn’t give him what he wanted...which was usually sex, he’d,” she trailed off and sniffled before glancing up with teary eyes, “he’d hit me. I still have some bruises on my legs and back from him. I didn’t want us to break up. I loved him, I really did. And then one day, when I finally stomped my foot down and told him ‘no’ he….he…”

Anne shook her head, “It’s okay. Take as much time as you need,” she reassured.

The blonde laughed humorlessly as she wiped the tears from her eyes, scowling at Anne.

“It’s  _ not  _ okay, actually,” she said bitterly. “What happened  _ was not  _ and  _ is not  _ okay.”

Her face faltered for a moment before Anne regained her professionalism. “Of course.”

The blonde eyed Anne for a moment before diverting her gaze back to her hands fiddling in her lap. The other two women kept their gaze on Anne with empty expressions. It took everything in her not to stand up and console them, even Josie Pye, her childhood tormentor. Anne never thought she would ever feel sympathy for her as long as the memories of her torments laid in her mind, but as she sat in front of her, so exposed and vulnerable, it was hard not to feel anything but sympathy and admiration for her. Speaking up against Billy with his power and money took a special kind of courage she could never see herself gathering up.

Flashbacks wracked through her mind, memories that she swore no longer bothered her. Anne swore she could feel the same fear she had felt with Billy all those years ago. It was like she could feel his presence in this room even when he was miles away. Even after so many years, he could still have a hold on these girls. 

The interview continued quicker than she realized. She hadn't even realized she’d ask every question that she’d nervously practice in front of her mirror for hours with such ease. When it was over, the girls were escorted out. Anne stayed back in the room, trying, forcing herself to keep her tears at bay. When she had finally collected everything and left the room, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Josie leaning against the opposite wall, playing with the charm necklace in her hands.

Josie looked up at Anne, dropping her hands to her side, and Anne saw her eyes were a faint red brimmed with tears. “Funny this is how we meet again after so long,” she said quietly.

Anne bit her bottom lip, “Hi.”

“Hi,” she repeated.

They stood staring at each other in silence until Anne cleared her throat. “Do-do you want to go somewhere? Catch up?”

Josie swallowed dryly but gave a small nod. “Yeah,” she said.

Anne gestured her head to the hallway leading to the exit of the building. She stopped to speak to a few extra reporters on how everything went, but when she realized how Josie stood awkwardly, she excused herself and led Josie out the building.

“Can we go somewhere private?” Josie asked quickly. “I just...don’t feel like being in that atmosphere right now.”

Anne licked her bottom lip, “Of course. I know a small cafe not far from here, only like a five to ten minute walk.”

In hindsight, agreeing to meet with Josie in somewhere private was probably not a good idea. Anne just wanted to go home, lay on her bed, and stare at an empty wall and try to calm her thoughts. But after the shocking revelation today, she knew Josie shouldn’t be alone.

They walked in silence, occasionally accidentally brushing against each other until they approached the cafe. Anne opened the door for them and Josie breathed in the sweet aroma, taking in the soft indie music playing over the speakers. She would’ve thought the place was closed had it not been for the bored-looking teenager behind the counter and the two or three people scattered around the tables. Josie sat in a booth far away from the people and Anne reluctantly sat across from her.

“Do you want anything?” Anne offered.

As if it just clicked into her brain that she was in a cafe, Josie frowned. “Uh, what do they have?”

Anne shrugged, “Not sure. I used to love these cookie brownies years ago and was gonna order one just for old time’s sake.”

Josie hummed, thinking. “I’ll take one. Thanks.”

Anne gave a small smile and walked over to the cashier to order. The calming atmosphere of this place did almost nothing to settle her nerves as she repeatedly rapped her fingers against the counter. With a polite ‘thank you’ and tip to the begrudged cashier, she returned to her booth with Josie, sliding her cookie brownie over to her.

She reluctantly took a bite, and Anne bit back a smile when she saw her eyes bulge out. “Holy shit,” she muttered. “I can’t believe these have been right under my nose for years and I’ve never had one.”

Anne chuckled, “Yeah. I was kind of indifferent about these for a while.”

Silence washed over them as they took nibble bites of their brownies. Anne occasionally glanced up at Josie, whose gaze was kept on her treat. Unspoken words hung between the two former enemies. Where they stood now was unclear to Anne. They had both grown up, and she was sure they had matured too, but they were both far from friends. 

“You’re brave,” Anne said quietly.

Josie’s hand halted as she nipped at her brownie. She then set her treat aside, fiddling with her hands on the table.

“More like stupid,” Josie muttered

Anne gaped slightly, “What do you mean?”

The blonde bit her bottom lip and scoffed. “Would you believe me if I said I regret this?”

Her face faltered. It was almost unbelievable seeing the former headstrong girl in front of her turn into a scared woman. But while she tried to be so headstrong and cold, she was going through something so...terrifying. She’d had no excuse but to seem cold to hide what was happening to her.

“I don’t even know how this started,” Josie sighed. “When I heard those other girls come out with their stories, I-I for some reason felt obligated too as well. I thought that with other women coming out with their stories, mine would seem more believable.”

Anne cleared her throat, “What-what do you mean?”

Her bottom lip quivered as Josie finally looked up at Anne. Her eyes were teary and Anne immediately leaned over to clamp her hand in hers. The touch was unfamiliar and awkward, but she hoped it would remind her she was not alone.

“Let’s just say, there’s a reason why I haven’t been with anyone in a while,” Josie explained quietly. “When I-when I first met someone after Billy and I finally ended it, I met someone in college. He was great. I-I might say I even loved him. But he expected something from me a while into our relationship, and when I finally told him-” Josie stopped to clear her throat as her voice quivered, “-when I told him the overview of it, he practically got angry at me. He-he called me so many different words and accused me of just being scared to be with him.”

Anne went quiet for a while, rubbing circles with her thumb over Josie’s hand. “He didn’t believe you?”

Josie sniffled, “Basically, yeah. I just-I just hope some people believe me.”

“If it’s anything, I believe you,” Anne reassured her.

She glanced up at her, “What? Really?”

Anne swallowed dryly, “Believe it or not, I relate a little too much to your story,” she admitted quietly.

Josie gasped quietly. Anne darted her eyes away from the blonde but tightened her grip on her clasped hands. 

“Anne?” Josie said quietly.

The redhead let out a sigh, “It was junior year,” she started, “I’m not sure if it was during your relationship or if you guys were on one of your breaks. I still remember the day, March 17th, one of Billy’s parties. I was drinking, he saw….” Anne sniffled. “He didn’t-he didn’t do much. But he did enough to make me scared for a long, long time.”

Josie clutched Anne’s hand tighter, “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to-”

“No I do,” she said quickly. “I tried to make your life hell during that time, Anne. I tried to put my own distraught out on you but you-you were going through something so similar-”

“Josie please stop,” Anne croaked out. “I’m over it. It hurt speaking it aloud the first time but now, after so many years, I don’t need an apology it won’t do much.”

Josie sniffled, “Still, I’m sorry for everything I did.” She glanced at Anne with a sad glance, “But you had people to talk about this with? You weren’t alone?”

The subtle reminder of Gilbert made Anne stiffen, especially regarding the uncomfortable situation they were in from a while ago.

Josie noticed and bit her bottom lip, “I’m sorry.“

“It’s fine. But to answer your question, yes, I had someone. Which...I expect you didn’t.”

The blonde nearly broke down into sobs as she abruptly let go of Anne's hands to clamp over her mouth. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like-”

“No no, you did nothing wrong. I’m happy you had someone to go through it with,” Josie quickly explained. “You’re right. I had no one to talk about this to.”

Anne regarded her silently, “I’m sorry.”

Josie shook her head, “It’s fine.”

“Hey at least...now we have each other,” Anne tried to reassure and Josie chuckled humorlessly. They sat in silence for a few more moments until they wordlessly decided to leave, taking their half-eaten brownies with them. The two departed with a long, tearful hug that neither of them ever thought they’d share. 

“I’ll text you before the article is out,” Anne promised.

Josie nodded and said quietly, “Thank you.” And with that, she turned around and walked away.

Anne hardly realized tears were rolling down her cheeks until she tasted salt on her lips. She wiped the tears from her lips before turning around and making her way home. The heaviness of the day weighed in her heart and mind like an anchor. All these reminders of a time in her life that she wanted to forget hung onto her, no matter how hard she tried to erase it.

Somehow, she doesn’t remember, she got her phone out from her purse, and clicked on the contact number of the last person she expected to, but the first person she always looked for when she needed someone.

“Anne?” The voice asked in disbelief.

Anne swallowed her pride and sniffled as she croaked out a small, “Hi Gilbert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies! I had the first part written for a while but then I got busy so I didn’t finish the last part until earlier today. I’m sorry if it seems rushed and I’m sorry for depriving you all of your shirbert angst, but I promise the next two chapters are worth it ;)


	11. Darling I fancy you

“Are you sure Dellie is going to like this? I thought nine year olds liked IPad’s and Xbox’s,” Anne examined the present in her lap with a curious frown. 

Gilbert chuckled lightly, “Believe me, she’s been blabbing about this nonstop. I had to practically threaten Bash to not buy it.”

Anne rolled her eyes, “How do you know other people won’t bring it?”

He furrowed his eyebrows together, like the thought had just occurred to him. “Well, then she’ll have two art kits,” he shrugged off.

She rolled her eyes with a small smile when Gilbert glanced over at her momentarily from the wheel, smiling fondly back at her. The joy he felt knowing Anne wasn’t ignoring him anymore still suffocated the air. When she called him a few days ago, nearly in tears, he felt guilty for being so happy- not at her pain, but at the fact that she knew she could still go to him for anything. After she sobbed out her experiences of that day, Gilbert threw away his grudge for his lack of words the past few days and was immediately there for her. They haven’t talked about the kiss yet and he didn’t push her to. 

Gilbert drove through the gates of the packed LaCroix mansion and pulled up. Anne’s heart fluttered when she saw the house and her mind revisited childhood memories.

“I still can’t believe how much they renovated this place,” Anne said in awe as she exited the car.

“Eh, I’m not impressed,” Gilbert shrugged, coming up next to her, and she nudged him.

“Come on, it’s impressive,” Anne said and they began walking up. “Oh, the garden got so beautiful the past few years it’s hard to believe you used to house a possum nest there,” she shivered at the memory.

“I did not host a possum nest!” He said defensively. “How many times do I have to tell you it took me two years to realize they were even there?”

She shook her head at him, biting her bottom lip to hide a grin. Gilbert’s eyes flickering to her lips did not go unnoticed by her as they approached the front door and Anne immediately released her lips. 

Gilbert glanced down with a slight flush until the door swung open, and a frustrated Hazel grinned at them.

She engulfed them both in tight hugs with a relieved smile before releasing them with a heavy sigh to smile fondly at Anne. “Anne, darling, it’s been way too long.”

Anne reciprocated the smile. “I’m so sorry Hazel. Work and life in general have just been so tedious,” she said guiltily. 

Hazel waved it off, “Oh don’t mind that, just don’t make a habit out of it.” Her smile faltered when she saw Gilbert, more specifically, the faint color around his eye. 

She grasped his chin in her hands and brought him down to her level to examine it.

“Ow!” Gilbert groaned.

Hazel furrowed his eyebrows at him before letting go and he rubbed his jaw. “I have half a mind to whack you in the head for being so stupid,” she shook her head. “Almost ruining your damn career,” she muttered.

Gilbert frowned, “But I didn’t.”

Hazel smacked her lips and waved it off, gesturing for them both to enter. The instant they entered the sounds of little kids screaming and running greeted their ears like a car crash. Anne winced when she saw little kids run around the table in the middle of the hall with an expensive vase atop it and nearly tackle it down until Hazel had to rush over and move them away.

Gilbert and Anne gaped at each other, silently asking each other if it was too late to drop the present and dash out, but a familiar high-pitched call of their names beckoned them.

“Auntie Anne!” Delphine ran up to Anne and she bent down to hug the small girl. She was done in a blue party dress that was like a pageant dress but sewed with better quality. Anne wondered if Hazel or Mary made the dress themselves, knowing neither of them would settle for a store bought dress for Delphine.

Anne chuckled as she held the nine year old in her arms before putting her back on the ground. 

“Delphine!” She said in equal excitement. “Happy Birthday! Oh, you’re growing up so much.” She ended it with a bop on the small one’s nose to which she giggled.

“Uncle Gil is here too, if anyone cares,” Gilbert feigned hurt at his small niece.

Dellie giggled again before he bent down and welcomed her warm hug. 

“Ah, I forgive you for ignoring me,  _ only  _ because it’s your birthday,” he teased.

Dellie pouted, “I’m sorry. It’s only because I haven’t seen Auntie Anne in so long.”

Anne felt a harsh tug on her heart before she forced herself to swallow it down. “I’m sorry Dellie.”

But Dellie didn’t seem to mind. Her pure happiness was too addicting, and the toothy smile on her face gave indication that absolutely nothing could ruin it. 

It really did shock Anne how much Dellie grew up since the last time she saw her. It seemed that no matter how old she was, Anne would always imagine her as the adorable baby her and Gilbert babysat frequently in high school. The idea of so much time passing made a sense of sadness wash over Anne, but like Dellie, she would not let anything ruin the day.

Gilbert looked around before leaning into Dellie more, “Don’t tell your mom and dad that I gave you this early, okay?” Anne guffawed at him and he winked at her. “Now go up to your room and go hide it in your secret candy stash.”

Dellie gasped, “How did you know I have a secret candy stash?”

Gilbert pretended to think about it before leaning into Dellie’s ear and whispering something that made the small girl laugh before taking the present and running up to her room before anyone could see. 

Anne nudged his shoulder when he rose back to normal height. “I can’t believe you’re spoiling your niece.”

Gilbert smirked as they started to make their way into the backyard. “What Bash doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

“That’s not fair. I’m supposed to be the drunk aunt that tells stories of her adventures in various countries around the world and spoils her with gifts,” Anne joked, referring to their conversation many years ago over their future impact on Dellie’s life.

Gilbert bursts out laughing, and Anne hates to say it, but she has no idea how she didn’t realize how beautiful his laugh was even if it sounded like an ugly snort.

“How do you remember that?” He asks more in awe then judgement. “I hardly remember what I’m supposed to be.”

“You were supposed to be the weird uncle with a balding head who makes dad jokes at dinner that people laugh at for pity.”

“Well I’m almost there,” he chuckles. “Not necessarily balding.”

“Yet,” Anne teases.

Gilbert frowns before cautiously running his hands through his curls. Anne bit her lip at the sight and cursed herself for how hot he looked when he did that. She thanked God for Mary’s perfect timing as she emerged from the backyard and the small gasp in surprise when she saw them.

“You two,” she said fondly and brought them both in a big hug. “I missed you two,” she sighed.

Gilbert, who was bending and arching his back uncomfortably, patted his sister-in-law’s back before letting go, standing at normal height.

Mary cupped Anne’s face in her hands and cooed like she was a toddler before wrapping her in another hug.

“Hi Mary,” Anne chuckled.

“I know you just called us only a few days ago but it feels like forever since I’ve seen you,” Mary sighed before pulling away, smiling gratefully.

She then turned to Gilbert, a stern look on her face to which he just sighed, exasperated, in response.

“Hazel already gave me a piece of her mind Mary, I don’t need any more ridiculing,” he basically pleaded.

She glared at him with her hands on her hips and Anne was almost scared for Gilbert until Mary reluctantly sighed, dropping her posture.

“You’re lucky we have guests,” Mary shook her head.

Anne sighed blissfully, “I missed this.”

Gilbert glanced at her, amused. “Missed what? Me getting terrorized by my own family?”

“I don’t know about Miss Anne over here but I sure did,” a familiar gruff voice teased from behind, and Anne immediately gulfed Bash in a tight hug.

“Oh Bash, it’s so nice to see you,” Anne giggled.

He let go with a small chuckle. Gilbert knew Bash was always fond of Anne, for many reasons. He was relentless in his not so subtle teasing over Gilbert’s not so subtle feelings for the girl. He knew Bash was just waiting for them to make up and make out eventually, but Gilbert knew that day would never come, and his brother would be left just as- maybe more- disappointed.

“I’m so glad you came, Miss Anne,” Bash admitted. “I thought I’d be left alone with this poor moke again.” He gestured to Gilbert, who playfully rolled his eyes.

“You’re getting old, man. Are you sure you want to spend your last few years harassing me?”

Bash took Gilbert in a headlock and began ruffling his hair while Gilbert protested loudly. Anne stood over with Mary as they watched the scene, glancing knowingly at each other.

“Come with me.” Mary led Anne away from them and out to the backyard, which was wrecked with even more havoc than in the entryway.

“You guys went full out,” Anne said, impressed.

Mary sighed, staring at the scene with a mix of awe and fear as they began walking. “Elijah did most of this.”

Anne cocked her eyebrows up, impressed. “Seriously?”

She nodded, “That boy has a knack for spoiling his little sister and leaving Bash and I with the mess.”

The party was designated for only a small area of the backyard, but regarding the size of the land, it was still a big lot. In the middle of the garden was a huge pavilion with tables and chairs set under, as well as side tables to hold food, drinks, and presents. The bushes and garden were dawned with decorative streamers, balloons and banners that filled the backyard with color. There were also tables with different activities such as painting, DIY food bars, and many more, and there was even a mini petting zoo in the back. Little kids terrorized the backyard and worried parents or nannies tried to keep them in line. Nine year olds weren’t as hyper as Anne thought they’d be, and she finally understood why Hazel seemed so stressed.

“Where is Eijah?” Anne asked as they walked away from the party to a quiet trail in the garden.

Mary shrugged, “Probably helping the kids with face painting. I swear, sometimes it’s like I have two nine year olds instead of one.”

Anne snorted, “But seriously, this is so impressive. I don’t know how you put up with all this.”

She groaned quietly, shaking her head, “It’s because I haven’t. The whole day has been chaotic. I hate to say it but I was so close to just serving the cake so everyone could go home. Wait, did you see Dellie?”

Anne nodded, “I saw her when I came in. She’s gotten so big!”

“I know!”

“Are you ready to raise another teenager in a few years?”

Mary laughed, “Oh no, not at all. But at least I’ll have a lot of guidance, and family, to help me along the way.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “You haven’t visited in a while.”

Anne glanced down at her feet to hide her embarrassment. “I know.”

“I’m not blaming you, Anne. You’re an adult, I know you’re busy. But we all miss you. Especially Gilbert,” Mary chuckled. “That boy can never stop talking about you. Even after all these years.”

“Really?”

“Of course. It’s like he’ll combust if he doesn’t talk about you everyday,” she teased. “He misses you.”

She nodded solemnly and muttered, “I know.”

“I’m assuming you know why?” Mary asked, watching Anne’s face to see if she’ll give the regular excuse that ‘they’re best friends, of course we miss each other’.

Anne swallowed, “Yeah, I think I do.” Mary nodded, and they were silent for a moment. Anne sighed, “I mean, it kissing me is any indication.”

Mary stopped in her tracks and Anne begrudgingly turned around to a shocked face. “What?” Anne nodded meekly. “Oh finally.” Mary put her hand over her heart like a weight had just been lifted from her chest. “ _ Finally. _ I was wondering how long he was going to delay this. He’s been waiting years.”

Anne frowned, “What do you mean?”

It was Mary’s turn to frown, “Anne, baby, don’t tell me you didn’t know after all this time. He hasn’t been particularly good at hiding it.”

“Years?”

Mary nodded in confirmation. Anne felt gobsmacked. He liked her for years? Years? When she thought it was only a temporary feeling? A small crush that would die down?  _ Years? _

Like Mary could read her mind, she soothingly grabbed Anne’s shoulders to look at her. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice.”

“Years?” Anne asked quietly, at that point not even focusing on Mary. “He’s had a crush on me for years?”

Her friend rubbed her hands on her arms with a sigh. “Honey, I wouldn’t say what he feels is as simple as a crush. Did he not tell you before he kissed you? After?”

Anne looked up at Mary, frozen, but managed to shake her head. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Mary bit her lips between her teeth. “I can’t say it for him, honey.”

“I’m in love with Gilbert,” Anne said quickly, impatiently. Mary’s eyes widened slightly before she regained her cool composure. Either she wasn’t shocked or she already knew anyways. “Mary please, I’m in love with Gilbert. If you’re saying what I think you’re saying-“

“Go talk to him,” Mary urged. “Go talk to him now.”

Anne nodded, squeezing her friend’s hand before walking off the path back to the mansion. Her mind was reeling. Her infatuation wasn't unrequited, she knew that, but she didn’t know her feelings for him went as deep as his feelings did for her. If Mary was saying what Anne thought she was saying, if she was speaking the truth-

Well, Anne didn’t know what would happen. But she couldn’t waste any more time.

~•~•~

“You kissed her?” Bash exclaimed in shock.

Gilbert put a hand over his brother’s mouth and shushed him loudly. “Yes I did but I would appreciate it if you didn’t scream it!”

Bash gave a look promising he wouldn’t and Gilbert reluctantly let go. Gilbert stared at him, impatiently waiting for a response, until he frowned when Bash gave an irritating smile.

“You finally kissed her,” Bash said dopily. “We are surrounded by families that I need to keep my reputation good with, but if we weren’t I would break out in a dance right about now.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Save the dance. We aren’t together.”

Bash frowned deeply, “What do you mean?”

Gilbert sighed, shrugging. “We got in a fight. I kissed her. She ignored me for a few days, called me crying over work related stuff. We haven’t talked about it yet.”

Bash blinked up at his brother.

“So you’re telling me after almost years of waiting for you fools to pull it together, you somehow managed to make it worse?”

He shrugged, “Maybe,” he begrudgingly admitted.

Bash smacked Gilbert up the head and he winced.

“What the fuck?” He hissed.

“You two are  _ this  _ close to getting it together! I know you love each other, I can see it in both your faces when you look at each other.” Bash shook his head as he ran a hand over his face. “Gilbert, I am allowed to scrutinize you since we are family. So listen, either you tell her you meant the kiss and want to be with her or you let her go forever and move on because this obsession is not healthy.”

Gilbert scoffs, “I’m not obsessed.”

“Don’t even try to deny it,” Bash snapped. “You have been hung up on her since she whacked you in the head. You’ve waited this long to make a move without even telling her how you feel. So I say, either man up and tell her you are hopelessly in love with her, or let her go.”

“She doesn’t feel the same,” Gilbert protested.

“I don’t want to see you hurt, believe me. But you’re going to get hurt regardless if you tell her or don’t. You can’t live your life hung up on someone, even someone as wonderful as she is, and miss out on everything else in life.”

Gilbert hated to say it, he  _ really  _ hated to say it, but he knew Bash was right. He needed to flat out tell her. If she rejected him, he honestly had no idea how he would deal with it. But holding onto her, praying everyday she would feel the same, was not any better.

Bash was right: either tell her or let her go.

When he caught a glimpse of unmistakable red hair in the garden, he automatically knew what to do. So with a small goodbye to Bash, he made his way across the backyard to Anne.

She was bumped into a hard figure and large hands steadied her, and she didn’t even have to look up to know it was Gilbert.

“Anne?” His voice wavered. “You okay?”

She reluctantly looked up at him, and she finally realized how he was looking at her, what his eyes were filled with. 

“Can we go somewhere? To talk?” Anne croaked out.

She thought she saw him sigh in relief before nodding.

“Yes please. But um,” he looked around the backyard. “We can’t just leave Dellie’s party.”

Anne totally forgot she was here a specific reason and nearly facepalmed herself. Gilbert chuckled lightly at her and she smiled back.

“Can we talk after?” She asked.

He nodded, a small smile dancing in his face. “Of course.”

They kept each other’s gaze for a moment before turning back to the party. Mary appeared from the garden and gave her husband a knowing look behind the two kids, who smiled pointedly at the two.

After all the food, festivities and hyperactive nine year olds that took a handful of adults to maintain, Anne finally followed Gilbert to his car. If she noticed his hands shaking, she didn’t say anything. They say in the car for a few moments in silence, unsure of what to say.

Finally, Gilbert started the car and looked to Anne. “Where do you want to go?”

Anne opened her mouth but eventually closed it tightly, shrugging.  _ Where would the right place be for anyone who wanted to confront their best friend over their feelings for each other? _

“Your home?” Gilbert suggested, but she could tell by the tone in his voice that wasn’t what he wanted.

She shook her head, “Where do you have in mind?”

He paused for a moment, tapping his fingers in the steering wheel before freezing, smiling to himself.

“I know a place,” he said quietly and drove off to the only place he knew he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Not taking a month to update? Gasps dramatically 
> 
> Honestly I planned on giving more of a slow burn but I decided enough was enough and I think you guys are going to like the next chapter. ;)


	12. I love you ain’t that the worst thing that you’ve ever heard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // explicit smut

Neither of them planned on sitting in uncomfortable, suffocating silence for nearly 10 minutes when they arrived. 

When one would glance over, the other would stiffen and pretend they couldn’t feel their eyes on them. It was awkward. Gilbert even pondered just turning the car around and driving home.

Finally, Anne had enough. She cleared her throat and opened the car door to walk to the cliff, glancing back at Gilbert as an indication for him to follow her. With a gulp, Gilbert followed her until he was standing at her side. The sun setting shocked him. He didn’t even realize the day was almost over.

They stayed staring out at the cliff in silence. The only sounds being the crash of the waves on the rocks at the bottom and the occasional sound of birds overhead. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this place,” Anne said so softly Gilbert barely heard her.

He nodded, staring out the horizon at nothing in particular. “Yeah.”

“It’s so lovely, so quiet. No matter how you’re feeling, you can always come here,” she sighed blissfully. “Upset, angry, happy.”

“Are you feeling any of those?” He asked.

She shrugged, “Don’t know yet.”

They were silent again, and Gilbert finally remembered what he came there to do.

“Anne-”

“Listen-”

They spoke and turned to each other at the same time. They laughed at the absurdity of it until Anne gestured for Gilbert to speak first.

With a heavy exhale, he started.

“Bash told me something. He told me to either man up and tell you or let you go. I thought he was kidding, but I understand what he means. Anne, I need to let you go.”

All the color drained from her face as she scrunched her face in confusion.

“Wh-what?” She stammered.

Tears threatened to prick his eyes. “I need to get over you. You want to know why I haven’t been with anyone in a while? It’s because no one could ever be you. I only ever wanted you. But now I understand, I can’t make you love me, and I can’t live my life dwelling on this either. I’m telling you this because I owe it to you-”

“Gil no-”

“No please,” he croaked out. “I can’t spend my whole life hung up on you. I wish I could, but it’s not healthy-”

“No no Gil, you got it all wrong-”

“-I need to stop hoping and praying that you’ll somehow come around for my sake.”

“Gilbert please stop-”

“Anne! Please!” He cried out. A tear spilled down his cheek. “This is already hard enough for me to do, okay? Please just listen, I need to move on-”

“I love you!” She finally exclaimed.

Gilbert’s face fell as Anne looked like she was on the verge of crying right then and there.

“What?” He asked breathily.

Anne swallowed down her tears as she looked dead up into Gilbert’s eyes. “I love you,” she repeated softly, “and I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong.”

His eyes widened briefly before he frantically shook his head. “No no-”

“Mary told me you had a crush on me for a while but I guess you don’t want anything to do with me-”

“Anne no please, please forget that-”

“But  _ I love you _ , is that really so bad?” She asked tearfully. She looked so small, so vulnerable.

Finally, Gilbert shut his mouth, staring at Anne expressionless. She nearly cried in pain at his face. But then he closed the gap between them and rested his hand on her cheek, beckoning her to look up into him.

“Not at all,” he said softly, his breath brushing his face.

Then he closed the distance.

The kiss was just as passionate as their first one. But this time, it was more wild, more desperate, more agonizing. 

One hand wrapped her small body against his and the other cradled her head as she tilted her face to get a good angle. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him to her height. 

His back started to ache, but the soft feel of her lips smothered the pain.

Eventually they pulled away. They gasped for breath against each other’s faces, leaning their foreheads against each other’s.

“You never answered my question,” he asked breathlessly.

Anne frowned, “What-“

“When I first did this- kissed you. I asked you if it felt right,” he said desperately. “You never answered my question.”

Anne laughed softly. Her fingers drew circles on the back of his neck and his breath hitched. The feel of her domestic action on his skin made him tighten his hold on her body and pull her closer as he anticipated her answer.

“It felt more than right,” she replied.

Gilbert grinned, a relieved laugh falling from his mouth and encompassing Anne’s face.

“I love you,” he sighed. “I love you so much. You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to kiss you, hold you, like this.”

“Is it safe to ask how long?” She teased.

“It’s embarrassing, really,” he said sheepishly. “Maybe, since you whacked me in the head with a book?”

Anne stiffened under his hold and pulled away just enough so she could look up at him gaping slightly, her eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” She asked.

Gilbert blushed, “I told you it was embarrassing.”

“That-that was like 10 years ago!” She exclaimed and moved out of his hands, pacing in front of him. “We were 13! You’ve been in love with me for 10 years and  _ never  _ told me? You’ve been in different relationships, watched me be in different relationships, all the while being in  _ love  _ with me for  _ 10  _ years?”

Gilbert stammered. He thought it was quite romantic being in love with her for so long. But apparently she didn’t think so, and as she ranted in disbelief, he began to understand why.

“I have a perfectly good explanation for that,” he tried to defend himself.

“Okay then what is it?” She prodded.

He gulped, “Okay first, I didn’t know I was exactly in love with you for that long. I had a crush on you for a long time, yes, but I don’t think I was in love with you the whole time. Maybe only the last five years or so.” Anne guffawed. “And I thought you weren’t in love with me, so there was no point in telling you.”

“So you were just going to bottle that up inside until what? You speak at my funeral?” Anne argued.

“Maybe!” He protested meekly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She exclaimed. “If you told me you were in love with me years ago I probably would’ve realized I loved you earlier! Everything would be  _ fine  _ but you  _ didn’t _ .”

Gilbert was crestfallen, but the reason why, he had no idea.

Stepping towards her, he gently grabbed her hands in his and the size contract nearly made him chuckle. He gestured for her to look up at him. Those big blue eyes, even with all the confusion and frustration spiraling in them, were so beautiful to him.

“Anne calm down, please,” he said softly. He smiled to himself when he saw her shoulders visibly relax. “Why are you really upset?” He urged, moving to rub his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek.

Anne sniffled, “It’s just...if you told me earlier, even years earlier, I would’ve realized what all these weird butterflies and feelings I had around you were,” she admitted quietly. “We could’ve been so happy. We wasted so much time.  _ I  _ wasted so much time. If you told me earlier, I wouldn’t have suffered with Roy.” She said the last part barely above a whisper, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt either of them any less. “We wasted so much time that we can never get back. I could’ve been truly happy with you, Gil.”

“We can be happy now, Anne,” Gilbert pleaded. “I love you so much. All I’ve ever wanted was to make you happy. We can’t redo these years, but we can dedicate the rest of our lives to making up for the lost time.”

Anne glanced shyly up at him, “Gilbert Blythe are you proposing?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Not yet.”

She smiled warily before stepping on her toes to give him a soft kiss. “I love you,” she muttered against his lips.

“I love you,” he repeated.

“Are we finally together?” She questioned.

Gilbert grinned, nodding, “Finally.”

He captured their lips together again, tilting his head down to kiss her comfortably. She gave a small gasp when his hand tugged at her hair to bring them impossibly closer, allowing their tongues to mesh.

The kiss was messy and wet, but they wouldn’t trade it for the world.

They spent the better part of dusk in each other’s arms, neither of them daring to let go. It was like an invisible string was pulling and tying them together. Their hands wandered over each other’s body’s that they shamelessly admit to fantasizing about. Their mouths meshed together in a hot, searing kiss that made both of them groan. The sound of Anne’s whimper as he followed his instincts and trailed his mouth down her jaw made him snap, and he realized it was only going to be a few minutes until it was dark.

He caught her eye. “We can't stay here all night,” he informed her.

Anne pouted, “Yes we can. No one ever comes here.”

“Anne.”

“Come on Gilbert,” she whined. “You can’t kiss me like  _ that  _ and expect me to let you leave!”

He smirked mischievously at her, stroking her hair with the back of his finger. “Anne, if I keep kissing you like  _ that  _ out here, on a cliff, I will not be doing my dreams justice.”

Anne gulped, “Wh-what do you mean?”

Gilbert grinned, “I’m saying, I’ve been imagining this for a very, very long time Anne. How I’d kiss you.” He kissed her lips. “How I’d hold you.” He cradled her body against his. “How I’d fuck you,” he whispered into her ear. A victorious smile broke on his face when he felt her stiffen. “And that first kiss was not what I fantasized. But let me take you back to my place and satisfy my fantasies, because making love to you on a grassy cliff is  _ not  _ what I expected.”

He pulled away, looking at a shocked Anne with a quirked eyebrow, waiting for her to answer. Eventually she nodded like she was in a trance, and Gilbert tangled their hands as he dragged her to his car, stopping to gently push her against the car door and kiss her passionately again, leaving her whimpering and desperate as he winked and got in the car.

The car ride back was painful. Anne’s legs were jittery and she swore if he stopped at another red light she would hop on his lap right then and there. He would keep their hand together and bring it to his lips, kissing her smooth hand. Her giggle was heaven to him, and he felt sinful for desperately wanting it to be a different sound.

When they finally got to his house, finally got out of the car, and he finally opened the door, he gripped Anne’s waist and pushed her against the wall.

She hardly had time to react before he locked their lips together. They melted into the kiss and she was in a daze. Anne didn’t expect Gilbert to be so demanding, so dominating. But she assumed 10 years of sexual fantasies would do that to a person. Heck, she even dreamed of him doing whatever he liked on her, so she couldn’t say she was surprised.

He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her off the floor, making her wrap her legs around his sturdy body all the while never breaking their kiss. She moaned into him as his tongue met hers again, and she instinctively thrusted her hips into his chest. Gilbert smirked, pulling away and making her whine as he looked up at her, breathing heavily.

The soft hallway light captured her face perfectly. The beautiful red hue of her hair, her entrancing blue eyes, those damned freckles. He dreamed about kissing each and every freckle, especially the ones dotted around her body he had the beauty of seeing when she was clad in tiny bikinis. Gilbert could hardly believe he could do that now.

“I love you so much,” he said again before dipping his head down to catch the freckles across her neck, making her gasp at his demanding yet gentle movements.

She clutched his head against her neck as she angled her head to let him capture more. His hands traveled down from her waist and he glanced up at her in silent question when it hovered around her hips.

Anne nodded frantically, “Take me. Take all of me. Please Gil, do whatever you want.”

He growled against her neck and continued his attack again, his hands gripping her ass and making her gasp. “I love you so much,” he mumbled.

He fondled her asscheeks through her skirt before moving his hands to the hem of the skirt to caress her thigh. Anne whimpered as he pulled back to comfortably keep his mouth on the exposed skin of her chest. Impatient, he trailed his hands back up to tug her shirt off. When she was left in her bra, Gilbert stared at her like he couldn’t believe she was real. His hands caressed the swells of her breasts not covered by her lace bra- Anne thanked God she opted to wearing a nicer bra than her plain sports one- and he glanced up at her.

“I’ve dreamed of what I’d do to your body for so, so long,” he said softly before leaning down to gently kiss the swell of her breast while keeping their eyes together. 

Anne breathed heavily, “So do it.”

He grinned before hoisting her off the wall, making her wrap her arms around his neck, as he hauled her towards his bedroom while peppering kisses down her throat. When they reached his room, he placed her on the bed below him and stopped for a moment, admiring her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said breathlessly, moving his body so he hovered her but not too much so he didn’t hurt her. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

“You’re so annoying,” Anne teased as she cradled his face. She leaned up to kiss him, him swallowing her gasp when his hands trailed her bare stomach.

Keeping her gaze, he moved down to kiss each swell of her breast. When his teeth got ahold of the cups of her bra and pulled them down, she swore she was in heaven. He licked his lips greedily as he watched her breasts, memorizing every part of it.

Anne blushed, “What did you dream about, Gilbert?”

His eyes darted back to hers and he positioned himself so he could fondle her breasts. “I dreamed about cradling these,” he gulped. “Squeezing them.” He pushed them together and squeezed them. “Kissing them.” He bent down to kiss each one. “Licking your nipples.” He did just that until he finally settled on lavishing one breast with his mouth, sighing in content before his hand groped her other breast.

Anne wasn’t usually turned on by men’s actions on her chest, but she swore if Gilbert continued doing what he was doing, she was going to finish embarrassingly soon. She withered under him but he paid no mind. Her body left him in a daze even if he kept their eyes together. He was in a trance, and she wondered how she could break him out of it. He started peppering kisses down her stomach, but she was impatient. She wanted him- no,  _ needed  _ him, but he lavished each inch of her skin carefully like newly discovered land. He left her aching for more. Not that she didn’t enjoy it, heck, she loved it, but if she had known Gilbert Blythe was  _ this  _ good with his hands and mouth she would’ve made out with him years ago.

Her small hands tugged on his shirt, and he smirked as he moved to help her pull it off. She wasn’t ashamed of gawking at his chest, not when it looked  _ that  _ impressive. He had an athlete’s body but one could honestly mistake him for a supermodel as well. It was sinful how one man could be so gorgeous, and unfair how this gorgeous man had been in front of her for years and she only realized she wanted to be more than friends not long ago.

Leaning down to kiss her forehead, her hands trailed his chest before settling on his belt. She fumbled with it as much as she could with Gilbert’s lips on every inch of skin he could find. With a triumphant grin, she tore the belt off and slid his pants over his hips and he helped her move it down. He was left in his boxer briefs, and Anne swallowed when she saw the outline of his member. But before she could satisfy her cravings and reach down to touch him, he gripped her hands and put them on either side of her face, caging her.

“Let me level the playing field, Anne,” he breathed huskily.

Anne had been fairly attentive of his hands over the years. Watching him play hockey did that to a woman. She was aware how long his fingers were, how big his hands were, how his veins looked when he gripped a cup too tightly. But his hands roaming her body, shucking her skirt off, rubbing her core through her matching lace panties- she thought there was no way she could imagine something that felt  _ this  _ good.

“Oh,” she breathed when his lips traveled down just above her panties, her legs over each of his shoulders.

Gilbert glanced up at her with loving eyes before moving her panties aside and giving a close mouthed kiss right on her clit. She gasped, closing her eyes. A hand trailed up to her cheek and she opened them, catching Gilbert’s possessive expression.

“Keep your eyes open Anne, please.” If it weren’t for the last word, she would’ve never guessed he was pleading by his tone. 

She nodded weakly, putting a hand over his to keep it on her face as his other hand moved her panties off of her, leaving her gloriously naked.

Gilbert looked down over her body shamelessly. She was perfect, so beautifully perfect, and she was his,  _ only  _ his.

The new possessiveness struck and he clenched his jaw, moving his hands to sprawl over her breasts as he dived in. He licked her folds desperately and squeezed her breasts every time he heard a moan. She was so gloriously wet for him, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t an ego boost. His tongue lapped her clit and her folds before finally meeting the area of sin. He glanced up at her- and fortunately for them, she kept her word and kept her eyes on him the entire time- before his tongue prodded her entrance. She moaned and her back arched off the bed, but his sturdy hands kept her on the bed as he continued his ministrations. The scent of her arousal, the feel of her wetness against his face, her legs tightening around him, and the obscene noises emptying from her mouth encouraged him to go faster. He soon left her eyes, looking down at the source of his hydration as one hand wandered down to her clit and he began rubbing it in time with his tongue.

“Gil, Gil, oh.” Anne’s head fell back on the bed as she writhed under him. She tugged in his curls during each particular hard rub of her clit and if Gilbert mind, well, he was too busy to say anything.

When she started shaking, he moved his mouth away to get up and lean over Anne, kissing her. She moaned against his mouth when she tasted herself on his lips but heaved in confusion and frustration.

“I was so close,” she pouted breathlessly, one hand moving down to massage her clit.

He catches the hand, kissing her again before letting go and slowly trailing the hand back down. Her hips thrusted when he grazed her clit to circle her entrance. Gilbert pulled away to watch her face as his fingers prodded then entered her. The small “o” of her mouth, the slight widening of her gorgeous eyes, and the feel of her body under his was all the more worth it.

He tested her, and when he’s satisfied, he adds a second finger. And when he sees her whine just inches from his face, he adds in a third finger just to hear how loud she’ll react. Gilbert doesn’t start until she looks up at him with pained yet pleasured eyes, and he captures her lips as he starts slowly, soon building his way up.

“Gil I swear I’m- oh God. Don’t stop,” she pleaded breathlessly as she brings his body closer, their lips hovering. He can feel every breath of her words and her moans and groans when he felt his member press against her stomach. Anne opens her legs wider to give Gilbert more room and he takes advantage of it, making her whimper louder.

“You’re so wet, so beautifully wet,” he mutters against her skin. “My fingers fit you so perfectly, like it was made for me. You were made for me, Anne. Every inch of you, every single part of you, was made for  _ me _ . I love you so much. Can you feel me? Can you feel how right I feel in you?”

Anne’s back arches off the bed frantically as his fingers work inside her. She can barely utter a sentence. No man has ever made her feel as good as Gilbert did right now. No man had ever made her feel so loved and comfortable while being so open and vulnerable. She loved him so much.

It wasn’t long before she was shaking under him. His fingers moved past experimenting in her, he was now thrusting into her as hard and quickly as he could. He knew he hit her just right when he felt her violently move around him. His thumb moved to rub harsh circles on her delicate clit and his other hand cradled her face towards his so he could kiss as she came on his hand, hard.

He could’ve painted a picture just by memory on how she looked when she came. He could’ve written a song just by using her loud moan and whine as he continued pushing into her, helping her with her orgasm. He could’ve cooked something to taste exactly how the wetness around his fingers tasted when he licked them before putting them in Anne’s mouth as she sucked them off with wide eyes.

But Gilbert was far from done. And as he tore his underwear down and got up to grab a condom from his nightstand, he looked fondly down at Anne, who was still heaving from her intense orgasm a few moments before.

“If I knew you were that good,” Anne started breathlessly. “If I knew you were  _ that  _ good.” 

She couldn’t bring herself to finish. Gilbert grinned at her before leaning down to kiss her again. He couldn’t get enough of those lips, or her in general. He wanted, needed, all of her or he felt he was going to combust.

He picked up her delicate body to move to the middle of the bed. She opened her legs wider for him and he settled himself between her. Gilbert honestly did not imagine missionary when he fantasized about Anne, but he had his whole life with her to live up to those fantasies. For now, he was happy.

Anne grabbed his cock in her hand between them and began rubbing her hand up and down, watching his reactions to see what he liked. He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing her neck. She was always a quick study, and grinned when she managed to find a pace that was good for him. He couldn't help but kiss her grin away, the sheer irony of her being so adorable doing something so erotic somehow not what he expected, but made total sense.

When he finally got hard, he rolled the condom onto him, glancing up at her one last time for reassurance before thrusting into her.

Anne gasped, digging her nails into his back as he began moving slowly in her and then suddenly it got faster, harder. He took a breast in his mouth as she dug her head into the bed, letting out such obscene noises as he pounded into her. His hands rested in her hips to keep her in place, practically digging her into the bed. 

“You feel so good Anne. So fucking good,” he said as he got on his knees and angled his hips to thrust into her at a more pleasurable angle. 

Anne whined. “Please don’t stop. Oh Gilbert please.”

“I won’t baby, I won’t,” he promised. He grabbed her waist and wrapped his arms around her body in a hot, sweaty hug as he pounded her. 

Anne wasn’t shy about the noises that left her mouth. She practically cried when his thrusts got harder. Small noises left her mouth that sounded like a mix of a whine and a cry. She would’ve been embarrassed that she basically sounded like a pornstar but she knew Gilbert didn’t care, he loved her too much.

Soon, her own thrusts became more frantic and she was trembling under him. He let go so he could hover over her again and watch her as she fell apart, one hand moving between them to find her clit. Her big blue eyes met his hazel ones as she started shaking before eventually arching her back and coming apart again with a loud cry of his name. He didn’t slow his thrusts down, he was so close too. Watching her breasts bounce as he moved inside of her, watching her take him in, watching her as she fell apart and she clenched around him was all too much.

“Anne I’m so close,” he said before thrusting a few more times until he finally emptied himself in her.

They gasped as Gilbert finished, leaning over to give a soft kiss as Anne tried to collect herself. Her legs still shook a bit and her chest was heaving. 

“You were so good, so fucking good. I love you so much,” he repeated mindlessly as he kissed her sweaty face and neck before pulling out. 

Anne was limp under him, but she managed somehow to wrap herself around his body. They kissed absentmindedly until they both needed to pull away and breathe. They laughed breathlessly in each other’s arms.

“That was so,” Anne could hardly finish before she groaned.

Gilbert chuckled and tucked her hair away from her face. “I waited so long just to see you like this,” he said fondly.

She smiled cheekily, “Did it live up to your expectations?”

He grinned and leaned to peck her lips. “Absolutely.”

They laid there, naked, sweaty, cradling and kissing each other for what felt like hours. They could have usually went a few more rounds together, but they were both so exhausted and overwhelmed from the day, they decided to just take a shower together and go to sleep. 

Anne laid on Gilbert’s chest, drawing circles on his pecs as he cuddled her closer, making her giggle against him.

Right as Gilbert was drifting to sleep, he heard Anne gasp and shoot up from the bed, digging around for her purse.

“Anne?” Gilbert asked tiredly. “Everything ‘kay?”

Anne nodded a bit giddily before taking her phone and throwing one of Gilbert’s too big T-shirts on before turning around and hopping back on him, silencing his groan with a light kiss.

“I got to tell everyone, they’ll be so happy,” Anne explained.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her, amused. “Don’t tell them  _ everything _ .”

“No I’m definitely telling them how good you are in bed,” she teased and hopped off the bed. He just laughed and reached out for her with a small whine. She frowned, amused. “I’ll be back soon.”

He grinned dopily, “Okay.”

She kissed his forehead, “I love you.”

“I know.”

“You’re supposed to say ‘I love you too’.”

He shrugged, closing his eyes and moving comfortably on the bed. “It’s all about the mystery.”

Anne nudged his shoulder, eliciting a deep, tired laugh from him as she walked out. She dialed Diana’s number on her phone, totally disregarding how it was near midnight and she would most likely be sleeping, with a dopey smile.

When a tired and aggravated Diana answered, Anne wasted no time in explaining everything about today from her conversation to Mary to how he's absolutely magical in bed. When Diana, who was most likely shell-shocked, didn’t respond for a few minutes and Anne heard a gruff voice loudly that could only helping to Jerry exclaim “Finally!”, she quickly said goodbye and ended the call and decided it was time to go to sleep with her  _ boyfriend  _ waiting for her, and she grinned to herself until she fell asleep with her back to his chest and arms wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this isn’t a joke. Yes I actually updated quickly. I can hardly believe it myself.
> 
> The chapter was supposed to be shorter but I went a little too overboard with the smut sorry!
> 
> I think the reason I wrote this chapter so quickly was because I’ve been most excited to write this for months. I didn’t have it all planned in my head but I wanted to make it a mix of angsty, fluffy, and smutty. And warning that almost every chapter from here on will contain smut.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. We were a fresh page on the desk, filling in the blanks as we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // explicit smut....again

Gilbert woke up to Anne hovering over him, making him groan and absentmindedly tighten his arms around her.

“Good morning,” he muttered tiredly through droopy eyes.

She smiled fondly at him, “Good morning.”

“You woke up early,” he noted.

Anne shrugged. In truth, she had been awake for almost half an hour just admiring Gilbert and how utterly beautiful he looked sleeping. She could still feel the softness of the rowdy curls she tried to push off his face so she could admire him properly.

“So, are we going to have to suffer through a ‘what are we?’ conversation?” He asked drowsily.

Anne bit her bottom lip as she pondered. She told herself she would give up men a while ago after Roy, but with Gilbert it was different. With other guys, she wasn’t certain about her future with them. But with Gilbert, she had a weird inkling she didn’t have to worry. After basically pouring their feelings out to each other the previous day it was only safe to say they were officially together and would stay like that for a while.

“I’ll make it quick and simple- we’re together and we’re dating and there’s nothing you can do to get out of it now,” she said.

Gilbert chuckled fondly and teased, “So demanding.”

“Well I have to make up for all those years of miscommunication on your part,” she said and he shrugged in agreement.

When he moved to brush a tired kiss against her lips, Anne grimaced, “Your breath stinks.”

“You love it,” he said mischievously, peppering kisses on her face.

She giggled, trying to pull away. “I love everything else about you enough so that I don’t have to love your morning breath,” she explained. “And I’m not kissing your lips until you brush your teeth.”

Gilbert peeked an eye open to look at her. “Are you serious?”

“Dead.”

He groaned and pulled Anne to him and got off the body, making her yelp and wrap her legs around him so he wouldn’t drop her. When he got to the bathroom, he put her on the counter and moved her legs so he could stand in between her, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

“Get away from me you stink,” Anne tried to protest but Gilbert kept her caged in.

He hummed against her lips before pulling away, rubbing their noses together. He reached around them to grab a toothbrush and toothpaste, making a grand show of brushing his teeth. Anne giggled, getting the toothbrush she used last night and they brushed their teeth together, smiling giddily at each other. When she finished and spit in the sink after him, he wasted no time in wrapping her closer to him.

“Will you kiss me now?” He pouted against her lips.

Anne chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, “You don’t smell so bad anymore, so yes.”

He grinned before kissing her, making her hum against his lips. Anne could hardly taste the mint toothpaste on his lips when his hands wandered to her hip and ceased all her senses.

“We are  _ not _ having sex on your bathroom counter,” Anne said sternly.

Gilbert whined, dropping his head to her chest. “Why not?”

“It’s a recipe for disaster.”

Gilbert pondered for a moment before pulling away and quirking an eyebrow. “Shower?”

Anne slapped his arm. “You’re insane.”

“And  _ you _ look absolutely sexy in my shirt,” he said in awe.

She hummed in agreement, “I know, but you need to control it. I doubt I can barely walk after last night.”

He growled, “You can’t say stuff like that and expect me not to want to do you right here.” Anne blushed. “And besides, I’ve been waiting years just to get you here. Once you unleash the monster, it’s hard to put it back in its cage.”

Anne sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. “I still can’t believe you’ve been in love with me for that long. Even when I bleached and damaged my hair and had that ugly pixie cut?”

Gilbert laughed at the memory, squeezing her cheeks between his hand and puckering her lips. “Yes, even during that.”

“Even when I was dating other people?” She asked sadly.

He gulped down the painful memories of her recollecting her dates with other men all the while he pined for her. “Yeah,” he admitted quietly.

Anne looked down at her shamefully but his hands- still holding her cheeks- beckoned her to look back at him. “Hey, that doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I’m so sorry I hurt you,” she apologized.

Gilbert shook his head, “Hey, don’t apologize. It’s not like you knew I was in love with you.”

She glanced at him with big eyes and a small frown. He moved his arms to grip her hands wrapped around his neck to her lips and kiss each finger.

“Don’t be upset Anne, please.”

“It’s just,” she started, “for so long...I thought I was unlovable. But you-you were right there! And-and I didn’t see it! I’m so stupid!”

“Hey, I won’t let you talk about the love of my life like that.”

She glared her eyes, “That was so cheesy.”

He smirked, “I know. But now I’m allowed to act cheesy with you.

She smiled before it suddenly faltered a little. “Am I the reason you haven’t dated anyone in a while?” She asked guiltily.

Gilbert cupped her face in his hands. She looked so delicate, so vulnerable in front of him. His thumb caressed her cheek as he leaned in to leave a lingering kiss on her forehead.

“Gil-”

“Anne,” he said sternly, “all that matters is we’re together  _ now, _ and I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.” Anne gave a small smile and he sighed, “I know something that’ll take your mind off this.”

“Gilbert I am not bending over this counter.”

Gilbert scoffed, “Get your mind out of the gutter Anne. I meant breaking the news to everybody that we finally got our shit together.”

Anne rolled her eyes playfully, “We both know that wasn’t what you were thinking.” He shrugged shamelessly. “And can we do that later? We can invite them at night and break the news but I’m almost ninety-nine percent sure Diana and Jerry called them after I did last night.”

Caressing her skin, he sighed. “We can do it anyways. This is either going to go really well or really out of hand.” She nodded in agreement and he then picked her up, walking them back to his bedroom. He grabbed his phone and sat on the edge of the bed, Anne still hugging and straddling him. 

“You’re so cute.” He couldn’t help but say.

“You’re obnoxious,” she muttered against his shoulder.

He glanced between his phone and Anne before sneakily taking a handful of photos of them while she sighed into his skin, her dainty finger playing with the curls at the back of his neck.

When he finished texting his friends to drop all their plans for a dinner party tonight, he carried Anne down to the kitchen for breakfast. She whined and threw her arms out for him when he put her down.

He looked down at her, amused. “I can’t hold you when I’m cooking.”

“Okay then I’ll do the cooking and you hold me,” she pouted, resting her hands on his chest.

Gilbert sighed and looked pointedly at her, “Fine.”

Somehow, Anne managed to make a stack of pancakes and waffles for the two while Gilbert hugged her waist from behind, following her every move. She sat on his lap as they ate on his living room couch, basking in each other’s embrace while diligently ignoring whatever rerun episode of FRIENDS was playing.

It wasn’t long until Gilbert’s hand trailed up her bare leg and stopped right at the hem of her panties. She gasped and rolled her hips against his lap, making him growl and pull her back to him, turning her head for an insistent kiss.

“How do you feel getting bent over the couch?” He asked as his hands wandered over her body.

Anne smiled, “Much more comfortable than a bathroom counter.”

“Good.”

He didn’t move into position immediately, spending his time stripping Anne of the few items of clothing she had on and admiring her body like a statue. His mouth trailed down her neck to rest on her shoulder as he plucked her nipples from behind.

Her incoherent moaning and jerking of her hips made Gilbert’s jaw clench and his arms wrapped around her chest to pull him back to her. A hand wandered down to her core, the soft touch making Anne gasp and the wetness making Gilbert groan in delight.

“Have you been wet for me all morning?” He teased as his fingers began massaging her clit and wet folds.

She panted, “M-maybe.”

Gilbert smirked against her skin. He moved his eyes down to where his hand touched her bare core. He could feel Anne’s chest heave with every rub under his other arm and could hear her soft pants just by his left ear. When he was satisfied, he got up and moved Anne to bend over the couch, legs spread and ass up, with him standing behind her. Anne braced herself as Gilbert took his time admiring her ass cheeks. He fondled them and even bent down to kiss and leave bites. Her glistening wet pussy shone just for him and he took his time rubbing his thumb up and down it, mesmerized.

“Gilbert, please.” Her desperate plea made him smirk. He dropped his pants and rubbed himself while testing her entrance.

“You’re so wet,” he said quietly in awe. “So fucking wet and beautiful.”

The splatter of freckles that dotted her pale skin reached down her back and he grinned to himself. If he had all the time in the world, he would’ve spent it lavishing every single freckle. 

When he was hard, he rolled a condom from his sweatpant pocket and positioned himself. His hands gripped her soft, pale ass, his eyes focused on her bare cunt.

“Gilbert, I swear if you don’t-“

A loud gasp as Gilbert filled her from behind stopped her. She laid her head over her forearm as Gilbert moved her legs so her knees were on the couch. But he didn’t move. His eyes were focused on the place where his cock was shoved into her wet cunt, mesmerized. He pulled out and slowly moved back in, groaning. 

Anne whined and tried to grind her hips against him to get some relief for where her searing cunt held his big cock. He gripped her ass tighter, watching how her puffy lips pressed wetly to the base of the cock. All Anne could do was whine desperately, arch her back, and open herself wider for Gilbert.

“You’re so impatient,” Gilbert teased.

Anne moved her head so she could look at him. “Gilbert please...I’m so- oh.”

She threw her head down and arched her beautiful back as he started moving. His eyes were still trained on the place where they were joined together. He’d pull out just a bit and then slam as much of himself as he could, making beautiful moans fall from her lips. His hands wandered around her ass as he memorized every trace of her body as he could.

“Oh God Gil,” Anne moaned brokenly as she tried to find better leverage. She held onto the top of the couch and cried out at the feel of the new, upright angle that made little moans trickle out of her every other thrust.

“Anne you’re so,” Gilbert breathed. “You’re so beautiful,”  _ thrust _ , “and perfect,”  _ thrust _ , “and so goddamn amazing.” He thrusted harder, and Anne shrieked, digging her head into the top of the couch cushions.

Gilbert leaned over so his chest was pressed against her back, her round ass jiggling firmly against his hips as he continued his thrusts. His arm wrapped around her waist as his other one grabbed her hand, twining their fingers together on the couch as it rocked under them.

“Ah ah, mm,” she cried out when he pulled out only to thrust back in harder. “I’m so-so close.”

He kissed the skin of her neck and shoulder blades as he pounded harder into her. He groaned when he felt her walls tighten around him. Before she could lower her hand to her clit, he captured it and moved it to the top of the back pillows with her other hand. The obscene noises as their skin slapped against each other, the creak of the couch, and their incoherent noises filled the silent house as he pounded into her with every whine that came from her.

“Anne,” he breathed in awe. “You’re so perfect.”

Anne could hardly form a sentence let alone a coherent thought as his cock continued to impale her. She cried out and dug her face into the top cushion as his thrusts grew harder and more frantic. 

But he was determined to make Anne come at least twice before he did for no other reason than the slight competitiveness that still rooted in them from their early days of friendship years ago. 

So when Anne’s little ‘uh’ sounds turned into loud moans and her whole body shook and he had to hold her body up by her breasts so she wouldn’t fall and he could keep nuzzling into her neck, Gilbert’s moves didn’t falter. He put a knee up on the cushion to better get in her. He turned her chin so she could glance at him as her body shook desperately. Their eyes locked, their faces hovering just inches from each other. Her breath hitched with every sharp thrust as his long fingers worked circles on her swollen clit.

“You can come, baby,” he whispered into her ear. “I can feel how tight you are around me, how wet you are. You’re soaking wet baby, your clit’s so fucking hard. I love you so much,” he kissed her jaw. “Your clit’s so sensitive but I’m being as gentle as I can. Listen to how wet you are baby, fuck.”

If Anne wasn’t getting pounded into her from behind, if her lover’s hands weren’t wandering over the expanse of her skin and rubbing her clit harshly, if his mere prescience wasn’t turning her brain to mush and if his body wasn’t so  _ goddamn  _ good at giving her what she needed- well, then she would’ve had something to say about that.

Soon, Anne felt energy and tension climbing up her body slowly and slowly until her breath hitched completely, and her body shattered. Her body tensed at first, then she shook uncontrollably as her orgasm shattered through her and let out a breathy scream that sounded very close to Gilbert’s name. Soon everything became too much. Her hand desperately tried to find this mess of sweaty curls behind her and she tugged as he pounded into her through her orgasm. She was so tight and sensitive around him but he didn’t stop. He didn’t falter even a little.

Gilbert watched her climax tear through her as he kissed her hair, still rubbing her clit and thrusting into her, hard. Anne was sobbing and shaking and her breasts bounced against his arms as she realized he wasn’t going to stop soon. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I got you,” he cooed against her ear. He murmured words of comfort and praise into her ear as his thrusts quickened. “You’re so gorgeous, you’re coming so hard baby. You’re so fucking sensitive and good for me. I love you so much. It’s okay.”

It wasn’t long until her sensitive cunt couldn’t take it anymore and she came again, sobbing Gilbert’s name out with a string of curse words- not necessarily directed at him- after. Her body spasmed and shook even harder until she fell against the couch, her knees anchoring her from flopping down on it. 

Gilbert still gripped her, peppering her back with kisses. Watching her orgasm twice in the span of only a few minutes or so and how she trembled as he didn’t stop made him snap too until his thrusts became more frantic and uncontrollable, and soon he was coming in her tight cunt filling Anne as she trembled and spasmed. He clutched her body to him for dear life, ignoring how they were drenched in sweat. He could feel her cunt pulsing, milking him as he continued spurting for what felt like hours.

He relaxed his grip around Anne as they caught their breaths and the frenzy slowed. He peppered kisses from the areas of her face he could reach down her spine. As minutes passed, Gilbert’s cock softened and he pulled out from Anne and turned her around so he could desperately kiss her.

She moaned against his lips as they kissed. She brought him down flush against her chest on the couch as he hugged her. When he pulled away, she smiled lazily at him, twirling his curls with her fingers.

“I think it’s safe to say that’s probably the best sex I’ve ever had,” she admitted with a blush that Gilbert could hardly notice from her flush and sweat from her orgasm had he no memorized every aspect about her years ago.

Gilbert grinned cockily and pecked her lips, tracing her breasts with the back of his finger. “Well then I guess I’ll have to find out how to top this for the rest of my life.”

Anne chuckled, “I don’t doubt you will, you always manage to surprise me.”

She felt as limp as a noodle, and when she tried to get up and clean herself up, she could hardly walk without gripping various furniture. Gilbert wasted no time in pulling her back to him for a lazy makeout session, switching between concerned to proud when he saw how spent she was.

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon lounging together until Anne had to go back to Green Gables and pick up take out for the dinner party they were hosting after they silently agreed they were too spent to cook a full dinner. Gilbert practically whined as she left him. When she came back not two hours later, all dressed up in a revealing short, black, backless cocktail dress she worse just to tease him, he took the take out from her and laid it in the kitchen so he could pounce at her.

“Down boy!” Anne exclaimed, and moved his head away from her, making him pout. “You are not messing up my hair or makeup before everyone arrives or I will break up with you.”

Gilbert wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning in amusement. “You would be my shortest relationship yet.”

Anne giggled. She fixed the collar of his slim fit formal shirt, and she wondered if he would mind her messing his appearance just a bit.

“You clean up nice,” she complimented. 

“Not as nice as you,” he bent down to kiss the top of her head.

“Okay we can be all sappy later. Now we have to set the table up, okay?” She said sternly.

Gilbert couldn't help but capture her lips with his for a moment before pulling off and rubbing their noses. “You’re so hot when you take control.”

Anne rolled her eyes playfully and pulled his arms off of her. She squealed and glared when he smacked her ass as she walked away to set the table.

An hour later, they heard a hard, demanding knock on the door and murmurs of impatient voices outside. Gilbert and Anne glanced at each other, bracing each other before opening the door.

Their friends automatically pushed through the doors and bombarded the new couple. Gilbert immediately pulled Anne to his side as he tried to swarm his friends away.

“Hey, hey!” Anne finally exclaimed and everyone went quiet. She sighed, “So I’m guessing Diana and Jerry called you?”

Jane smacked Gilbert’s arm. “How could you wait a  _ whole day  _ before telling us?”

“We waited years Jane, one day is nothing,” Ruby glared sternly. 

“So how’d it happen? Who said it first?” Moody asked impatiently.

Charlie scoffed, “My bet’s on Anne.”

“Okay okay,” Gilbert started. “How about we talk about this over dinner, okay? We spent the whole day making it.”

Tillie narrowed her eyes at them, “No you didn’t. I can smell the sex on you two from here.”

“And I’m almost a hundred percent sure Gilbert’s groping Anne right now,” Charlie added.

Anne blushed furiously, subtly moving Gilbert’s hand from her ass, “Okay fine we didn’t cook, it’s takeout.”

Tillie hummed triumphantly as they settled in the dining room. They were immediately bombarded with questions and even got Diana and Jerry on FaceTime so they could join in on the interrogation. Gilbert intertwined his hand in Anne’s as he glanced at her, letting her take the lead.

Anne turned to her impatient friends. “Do you want to start from the beginning?”

“Yes!” They all exclaimed.

“Like the beginning where Gilbert had a crush on me for almost a decade but was too scared to tell me or the beginning of our official relationship?”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t scared.”

“Yeah you were,” Moody muttered as he ate a piece of garlic bread.

“I was always planning on telling you, I just never found the right time,” he admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Diana scoffed from Ruby’s phone. “Oh cut the crap. You had years to tell her. You just didn’t want to be embarrassed if she rejected you.”

“I personally think fear of embarrassment is a fairly logical excuse,” Gilbert protested and took a sip of wine.

“I bet Anne was the one who said ‘I love you’ first because unlike Gilbert, she’s actually determined to get what she wants,” Diana gave a pointed look towards Gilbert.

“You know what-“

Anne tugged on his hand, “Maybe don’t start a fight with a pregnant woman, baby,” she suggested.

Their friends broke into coo’s and aww’s, confusing the couple.

“What happened?” Anne asked, adorably knitting her eyebrows together.

“Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for you guys to use pet names for each other?” Ruby, who looked on the verge of tears, cried. Moody rubbed her back to comfort her and she gave a grateful smile.

“You guys are way too invested in our relationship,” Anne noted.

“We’ve waited  _ years _ for this,” Tillie exclaimed. “We had a bet all through college that none of us ever won because neither of you guys could get your shit together!”

“Okay I think they’re done with our patronizing,” Jane intervened. She turned to the couple with a bright smile. “So, since we’ve clarified there’s no way Gilbert could’ve said it first because he’s a coward, Anne, how’d you tell him?”

Anne chuckled nervously as she glanced at Gilbert, who smiled reassuringly at her. “Well, I guess I knew for a bit. I thought it was just some weird infatuation and I got confused and stressed. And then a couple days ago we got in an argument and he kissed me.” 

Her friends gasped in shock that Gilbert could’ve actually made the first move. 

“But that wasn’t when we officially got together,” Anne explained.

They shrugged and murmured in agreement that Gilbert couldn’t have made the first official move.

“So then yesterday, I had a conversation with Mary, and she insinuated that Gilbert has liked me for a while.”

“That’s an understatement,” Charlie chuckled.

“And then flashforward hours later, I’m telling Gilbert I love him and then,” Anne blushed, not finishing.

Their friends erupted into cheers as Anne embarrassingly dug herself into Gilbert’s side. The dinner and insistent questions continued on for another few hours until they all decided to call it a night. 

Before Anne could speak after closing the door, Gilbert picked her up and walked them to his bed, her straddling his lap, kissing her hard.

“Are you not tired?” Anne giggled against his lips when his hands wandered over her dress.

“Nope,” he answered quickly.

He abused her lips before running his hands over her exposed back, moving to kiss the skin behind her ear.

“For a moment,” Anne gasped, “I thought you were going to finger me under that table.”

“I was tempted,” he growled.

Anne moved her head to the side to give him better access. He trailed kisses down the column of her neck down to her shoulder. Her dainty fingers unbuttoned his shirt to show his marvelous abs and pecs and she ran her hand over his chest. When Anne tried to shrug her strap off, Gilbert caught her hand.

“Leave the dress on,” he practically pleaded and Anne shivered but nodded.

His large hands trailed down her chest and cupped her breasts through her dress. The thought that she was braless somehow never occurred to him even though now that he realized it, was the only possible choice since she was backless. He then moved between them to move her dress to the side and reveal black panties. 

She brought him for a searing kiss as he rubbed her through her panties. Anne groaned and tugged on his curls as he then smoothed his hands over the curves of her ass, pulling on the hem of her panties. Anne smirked but stood up so he could remove them. Gilbert’s eyes darkened at her bare cunt as he rested his hands on her hips, spending his time lavishing kisses around the area of exposed thighs and cunt.

Anne moaned when he licked up to her clit. A hand massaged her folds and she had to tighten her grip on his shoulders to keep standing. She gasped when he moved her legs apart so he could better touch her, keeping her eye as he slid a finger between her wet folds and into her entrance. And then another, and another.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he growled as he started pumping into her.

Anne’s knees were weak but his hand wrapped around her waist kept her upright. His fingers twisting in her and his mouth’s attention to her clit made her bend over him, desperate to catch her breath. His mouth left her clit so his thumb could reach and rub it in time with his fibers. Gilbert glanced up at her in awe and she had no idea how he could look so in love when she was a gasping mess.

She was so wet. Her bottom lip quivered as he twisted his fingers to reach her G-spot, pumping harder into her. Gilbert leaned forward and kissed any inch of bare skin he could find. When she thrusted her hips into his hands, she almost collapsed down on him but she didn’t falter, striving for the relief she could almost see but not yet feel. Her breasts and curls bounced and Gilbert found it hard to keep his eyes on anything else. Until she whimpered, and Gilbert glanced down to where he entered her and his breath hitched. She was so soft, so pink, and so wet. He felt a sense of pride when he saw moisture squirting out as he increased his pace. A new sense of determination for her to come came over him and he clenched his jaw as he slid in a fourth finger. Anne practically bent over him and grasped his hair at the new feel of four long, thick fingers pounding into her. 

Soon she felt her body shake and tremble and her orgasm hit her like a strike of lightning, blurring her senses as she toppled on top of her lover, moaning his name over and over until she could hardly breathe. Gilbert cradled her worn out body bent over his shoulder as he pulled out for a second only to move his fingers under her and pump into her from behind.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. “You’re so beautiful. So, so beautiful. You look so ethereal when you’re like this- all exposed for me. You’re so worn out, fuck. I love you so much. You did so good baby.”

He helped her through her orgasm as she moaned desperately and dug her face into his shoulder. Soon his movements faltered, and he kept his fingers in her as she continued to shake on top of him, sobbing out.

“Gilbert, oh my God, please don’t stop, mm,” Anne whimpered into his ear.

He kissed the side of her head and moved her head to connect their lips. Anne, still in her glorious dress, fell on top of him and they went sprawling on the bed, his fingers still in her. When he slid out, Anne moaned at the feel. Gilbert could feel her wetness squirting out of her with his fingers. He groaned as he rubbed some of it between his fingers and slowly massaged it on her core. Anne raised her ass so he could better touch her and she gasped into his mouth. When he pulled his hand away, he put them in her mouth, and she hummed into them as she licked him off. He could see the salty tears from her orgasm dripping down to her lips and he took that as a sign to pull away, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

Gilbert cupped her face and they kissed messily until it was all too much, and Anne fell on the bed next to him, heaving. It took awhile for her to catch her breath and stop shaking and she turned on her side to him.

“Remind me to wear this dress everyday for the rest of my life,” she giggled, tracing her hand over his jaw.

Gilbert grabbed her hand and kissed them, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “I haven’t seen you wear it before, is it new?”

Anne nodded sheepishly, “It’s from Ruby’s collection. She gave me a whole set of revealing clothes from her new line.”

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at her, “And you brought them with you?”

She shrugged, “Yeah I mean, maybe I was thinking about getting lucky here.”

He rolled over to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer, nuzzling his face in her neck. “You certainly did.” She giggled. “You wouldn’t happen to have some of those other clothes would you?”

Anne nudged him away and out of the bed to clean up, while Gilbert just chuckled to himself and laid in bed, smiling giddily to himself that this was finally happening. After years of waiting, he finally got the love of his life. And it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now that I’ve gotten over the angst part of the story I’m more motivated to write because I love shirbert fluff. 
> 
> I’ve also finally decided on an outline for this story and I’m thinking around 25 chapters, but warning, it may change in the future.
> 
> Also I know I went a bit overboard with the smut on this chapter but I couldn’t help it!!
> 
> I hope you guys like this! Please comment what you think.


	14. It’s you and me, that’s my whole world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // sexual harassment, sexual assault.

It was the day she was going to interview Billy. She was at Gilbert’s, getting ready for the interview, not realizing her hands were shaking until Gilbert came over to kiss them.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly as his thumbs caressed her hands.

Anne plastered a small smile and nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I have all my questions down and my coworkers have been very supportive.”

“Yes, but are you okay?” He repeated.

She shrugged, keeping her gaze on the floor as she admitted, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

He captured her face and kissed her forehead lovingly before leaning down to rest their foreheads together.

“I’m going to be right outside the whole time,” he reassured her. “If you want, I’ll beat him up.”

She couldn’t help but snort. “Again?”

“Yes,” he said insistently.

They were momentarily quiet. Gilbert caressed Anne’s hair and rubbed their noses together.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” she said.

He pecked her lips softly before standing straight and taking her hand as they got in the car.

When they arrived, cameras and press were flooding the outside of the building and Anne mentally cursed.

“I’m guessing they're not here for me?” Gilbert tried joking to ease the tension.

Anne groaned and hit her head against the seat. “I should’ve known they were going to swamp this building.”

“Hey, what if I park a few blocks away and we get in through the back?” He offered.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, “You do this everyday?”

He chuckled, already driving to park away. “It’s basically a sixth language.”

Anne smiled at him before looking out the window. Her nerves were already at peak height, but with the enormous crowds, she finally realized how much was depending on her. Her legs started bobbing up and down until she felt a calloused hand rest on her leg.

Gilbert’s gaze flickered over to her as he parked. He stopped the car to lean over and cup her face.

“I’m gonna be right outside,” he reassured her.

Anne swallowed and nodded, “Thank you.”

She leaned in to gently kiss him before pulling away, exiting the car with her bag and waving to him through the window, walking back towards the building and trying to shake her nerves off.

When she approached the building, she was immediately swarmed with cameras and microphones in her direction. She never would’ve gotten past if it wasn’t for the bodyguards on the ground pushing people past and leading. her into the building. Entering the building somehow made Anne more sick then walking through cameras. It made her realize that this was  real , this was happening, and there was no way to back out of it now.

The building was swarmed with people, but as she made her way down to where the room should be, it got quieter. It felt eerie, like she was in some horror movie and was patiently waiting for Billy to pop out with a steak knife. 

_ You got this. You’ve been through so much, you can do this. _

Then, she saw the door with security standing outside. She wondered if it was too late to change, call her boss and tearfully ask for someone else to take over. 

She couldn’t stop the doubt coursing through her veins. How’d she even get this position? She’s only 24, barely promoted in her company. There were people way more qualified than her yet Ms. Stacy gave her the topic because “she believed she could do it”. But she was wrong, as Anne’s heels clicked towards the door and the security men looked up at the noise, she knew she could  not  do it.

But they were already walking to greet her. And when they met her halfway through, they explained the room would be filled with microphones and security detail all around. They told her she wouldn’t be alone, but somehow that made her more anxious.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. The security eyed her but didn’t say anything. They must’ve understood this was a big deal and it was okay for her to be nervous. So she entered the room with security swarming her.

Anne had to force herself to breathe when she saw Billy sitting in the middle of the room, his arms crossed with a rather annoyed look on his face. Then he saw Anne, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise before he forced a nonchalant expression.

She silently thanked the security guards before shakily walking over to the other chair.

Billy made no comment even though his eyes were watching her the whole time. She gulped dryly, silently wishing she’d brought a bottle of water before pulling out her pages of notes. He eyed her shamelessly, and Anne felt herself on the brink of the tears from the simple act.

Then before she knew it, the interview began. She forced herself not to croak, she forced herself not to stutter, she had to be headstrong for the girls, for Josie, for herself.

She had no idea how she got through it. She had no idea how she asked those questions and retaliated against his answers while looking at him, talking to him.

She had no idea how she didn’t break down crying as the forbidden memory flooded her mind.

_“Did Blythe abandon you?” Billy, then 17 years old, sat down in the backyard hammock with Anne._

_Sober Anne would’ve found an excuse to run away and back to her friends, but she could feel the alcohol in her veins clouding her judgement. All she could do was tense up. But when he put a hand to her lower back and reassured her he wouldn’t do anything, she believed him._

_So she decided to make conversation. “Kinda.”_

_Billy snorted, taking a swig of his beer. “Kinda?”_

_“Well, he didn’t really_ abandon  _me,” she clarified, staring into nothing. “He just went with the guys to play_ _beer pong and left me in the kitchen.”_

_“So he abandoned you?”_

_Anne sighed, “Yeah,” she said meekly._

_He eyed her shamelessly and Anne silently cursed herself for not listening to Gilbert and wearing a coat. It wasn’t too cold, but the chilly wind and Billy’s tense gaze made her shiver under her tank top and high waisted skirt._

_She cleared her throat, “I should go find him_ _actually-“_

_“No no, stay,” he insisted, gripping her wrist and pulling her_ _back. He saw her weary_ _expression and he chuckled, “Look, it’s my house and you’re the guest, I insist.”_

_ “You bullied me for years why would I stay here?” She snapped. _

_ A split-second glimpse of fury shone in his eyes before he replaced it with a feign apologetic sigh. “I’m so sorry about that.” He sounded so genuine Anne almost believed him. “I was so immature and-and young, and I wanted to pick on someone smaller than me to feel powerful. I know that doesn’t excuse anything, but I’m really so sorry.” _

_ She was silent for a moment as the words filtered through her. Looking back, she couldn’t believe how she was so naive to believe him. She wanted to believe he was truly apologetic and never wanted to hurt her so bad that she weakly nodded. _

_“It’s okay,” she said quietly. “I mean, it’s not okay in the sense that I truly forgive you, but it’s okay. I understand feeling pressured, by your own self nonetheless.”_

_If Anne paid close attention, she would’ve seen a victorious smirk on his face. But she didn’t, because she was tipsy and forced herself to lay off her guard with him. If Anne paid close attention instead of staring back at the buzzing house, she would’ve seen Billy sneak something into her cup. But she didn’t._

_“You know, I think I underestimated you,” he noted casually, keeping his eye glued to her side._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Billy shrugged, “I guess I didn’t expect you to understand so easily.”_

_Anne frowned, “Well, the best thing we can do is forgive and forget,” she offered._

_Then Anne caught a glimpse through the mansion window. It was Josie, drinking and dancing with another guy. Anne glanced over at Billy, who had a hard, unreadable expression on his face before taking a big swig of his beer._

_Billy caught her glancing and furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”_

_She blinked, “S-sorry.”_

_He fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Spit it out, I know you want to.”_

_She gulped, “Nothing, I just thought you and Josie were together.”_

_“We broke up last week,” he snapped. “Guess it didn’t take long for her to move on.” He laughed crudely, “Such a whore.”_

_“Hey,” Anne protested. Even though Josie had tormented her too, but maybe not as viciously as Billy did, she felt the need to defend her. No woman should ever be called that, no matter how cruel they are._

_Billy just snorted and rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a bit and Anne didn’t know what to do except take occasional, long sips of her drink. She knew Billy was looking at her from the corner of his eye but didn’t think too much of it. It’s not like it was any different than what he usually did._

_Soon, Anne felt herself growing faint. She clicked her tongue against her mouth and rubbed her head._

_Billy noticed. “You feeling okay?”_

_She shrugged, “Yeah, yeah I think the alcohol’s setting in.”_

_She couldn’t shake off the feeling that this felt different somehow. She’d been drunk more times than she’d like to admit, and she never felt this tired and dazed._

_“Do you wanna do something?” He suddenly asked._

_Anne didn’t want to be rude, especially since he was staring at her wickedly, so she meekly nodded._

“ _Okay,” he said it so steely it made Anne shiver. “Just one question: are you a virgin?”_

_“Excuse me?” Her mind was moving miles a minute but she still found herself asking that._

_She didn’t even feel Billy’s hand on her knee as he leaned in. “I said, are you a virgin?”_

_Anne stammered, and she nodded as he cocked his eyebrows up challengingly. He grinned, he grinned so wickedly Anne doesn’t think she’ll ever forget it._

_And all she remembered after that was the feel of his hand on her knee, trailing up and up until he reached her cotton underwear under her skirt. She remembered him picking her weak body up and putting him under him on the ground. She remembered the feel of his fingers prodding her as he forced his mouth on her and tainted the memory of her first kiss. She remembered how she wanted to cry and scream and how she wished she was safe with Gilbert._

_Then she remembered the faint screaming as Gilbert punched Billy the ground. She remembered him warning the beaten up man to never touch or look at her again. She remembered his sad expression as he helped her up and away from the party. She remembered Gilbert taking care of her as he_ _cursed himself under his breath for leaving her side._

_Then it all went blank._

_She woke up in her own bed, and it took approximately a minute for all those dizzy memories of last night to reappear in her mind. She gasped, crying softly to herself as she tucked herself under her covers._

_Gilbert stopped by that day, sitting away from her so as not to hover over her and overwhelm her. She remembered crying herself to sleep for weeks on end and pointedly avoiding all her friends, even Gilbert. Soon, she broke down in front of Diana, and she comforted her and cried for her friend._

_Then, weeks later, she remembered running into Gilbert in the meadow they only knew about. With him, picking flowers to give to him and dancing, that was the first time she’d been genuinely happy in so long. The first time she’d smile, and she remembered the smile Gilbert gave her. It was the same smile he always gave her, but something changed that day, and Anne had a feeling she knew what it was._

Before she knew it, the interview was over. Billy’s agent and manager came to his side and immediately took him off the set. Anne was shocked at how lowkey the interview has been. There was no screaming, no crying, no reaction of any kind. The fact that it went so smoothly set her off, but she made no show of it and began collecting her things as well.

He just kept rewording the same claim: he didn’t do it. He claimed they were at him for his money and power and he never did any of it. Anne didn’t believe him. She knew they were right based on her own experiences. But she couldn’t let it get personal. So she didn’t retaliate.

When she was about to leave, she saw Billy glancing at her from the crowd of people around him. He gave her a glare, that same one he gave when she’d give a witty retort at his antics as children. The state sent chills down her body, and she quickly walked out of the room and down the hall after speaking with some people. The security at the doors immediately guarded Anne and it made her jump at the suddenness. They exited the building, where numerous reporters and cameras still swarmed them.

Anne felt herself get a headache. Why were they crowding her? She wasn’t important. She wasn’t some celebrity like Gilbert. She just wanted to go home to him, safe and sound.

_ Only a couple more steps _ , she told herself. 

The security personal escorted back to her car, and soon the cameras were gone. She assumed maybe Billy left the building and they were swarming him.

But she didn’t care. When she saw Gilbert sitting in his car on his phone, she quickly thanked and dismissed the security detail and ran over to his car. 

She knocked on the window, startling him, but he opened the door and she quickly got in.

“Hey, what-“

Anne leaned over and hugged him desperately. She sobbed into his shoulder and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated over and over, kissing the side of her head. 

Anne didn’t know why he was sorry, but she didn’t want to argue. Instead, she just said, “I want to go home,” so quietly he barely heard her.

But he had a sixth sense when it came to all things Anne, and understood her muffling perfectly. He pulled away slightly to kiss her forehead longingly. He could’ve spent all day just taking care of her and making sure she was alright, and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

“My place?” He asked quietly and she nodded, her small sniffle tearing at his heartstrings. 

The entire drive back he didn’t let go of her hand. He occasionally brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles deeply as she stared out the window. When they finally got back, Gilbert guided her inside and to his couch, where he hugged her through her silent tears.

Gilbert wanted to punch Billy again. He wanted to punch him for everything he’d ever done to Anne and any other women. His grip around Anne tightened and he didn’t let go, even as the sun fell out the window and night encompassed them. 

Then the growl of Anne’s stomach snapped him out of his daze, and he let go, promising he’d be back, and went to the kitchen to fix up a sandwich and water. He watched her eat it, looking for any sign that she would cry again. But she didn’t, only wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her face into his chest again.

He felt her grow sleepy and he took them to his bedroom. They changed and got ready for bed, and she quickly fell asleep when he wrapped his arms around her protectively, like he could protect her from everything bad in this world.

He still remembers walking out to the backyard that terrible night and seeing Billy on top of Anne, the immense rage and fury pulsing through his veins and fueling his punches on his face. The scared, dazed expression Anne had as he helped her up. How much he still regrets leaving her side to go and play beer pong, as if it was more important than her.

Soon he drifted off to sleep and Anne would wake up, untangle herself, and pull her laptop out

She looked over to see Gilbert was still asleep with an Anne sized hole. But she sighed, forcing her shaky fingers to type the title at the top of the page. 

“What is fair?” She mumbled to herself.

There was no going back from it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write. I kept putting it off because everytime I tried my body would shake. 
> 
> If you have gone through something similar, words cannot express how sorry I am. I wish we lived in a world where we didn’t exist, everyone deserves better.
> 
> That being said, I’m sorry this took so long after I promised more frequent updates. Thank you <3


	15. Feel like home, stay in bed, the whole weekend

“Get your hairy legs off of me,” Anne grumbled and threw Gilbert’s legs off but still pressed her back into his chest.

It was three days since her interview with Billy, and Anne spent most of the time with Gilbert. It didn’t alarm Matthew or Marilla in the slightest. Although they didn’t know the two were together because Anne wanted to wait and tell them, it wasn’t uncommon for Anne or Gilbert to spend large amounts of time with each other. So they didn’t bat an eye. They just made her promise she’d come by before she went back home again.

Home.

In Toronto.

She’s supposed to leave today for Toronto. But Gilbert was sure if he kept his body wrapped around hers she wouldn’t be able to leave.

Gilbert burrowed her under his body into the bed, making her giggle and push him off. He kissed her cheek, “I don’t want you to leave,” he admitted softly.

Anne avoided his eye. She didn’t want to either, but Toronto was her home. It was where her job was, where her new life was, where her new godson or daughter would be. 

But Avonlea was her home too. It was where Gilbert was.

The past few days as a couple had been the best time of Anne’s life. She couldn’t think of another time she was this happy. Being in Gilbert’s arms made her feel safe, love able, protected. Anne didn’t want to talk about Billy’s interview or the flashbacks she got after years of trying to black it out. Gilbert didn’t pry, and she was entirely grateful for that. He kept her in his embrace for a whole day, refusing to let go for minuscule tasks like cooking or reading a book. Being in Gilbert’s arms was home to her, but she couldn’t abandon her life in Toronto so abruptly.

Plus, the sex was  really  good.

“You’ll come and visit, right?” She asked, the faint sunlight from the window bouncing off her skin and making her glow.

He smiled blissfully, “Of course.”

“Promise?” She stuck a pinky finger out.

He chuckled and intertwined their pinkies, bending down to whisper, “Promise” against her lips before crashing their mouths.

Their hands cupped each other’s face as Gilbert burrowed her into the pillow. Anne let out a small moan as their tongues meshed. A hand snaked up into his curls and tugged on them, making him groan.

“You’re crossing dangerous territory, Anne,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes in response, “So what if I am?”

“You’re leaving in a few hours,” he noted. But when she took her bottom lip between her teeth and widened her eyes ever so slightly, he had to growl and move to take that lip between his own teeth.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so she was on top. Their lips hardly touched as they smiled giddily at each other. It wasn’t until his hands drifted down to her hips did the atmosphere change and their mouths mewled together. Anne tugged harsher on his hair, making him open his mouth to slot their tongues together. He gave a firm squeeze of her ass that made her thrust her hips into him, rolling their covered cores together tantalizingly slow.

He swore he was just about to tug his shirt off of her right when her phone rang. 

They jumped off each other like they were teenagers and someone burst through the door. Anne quickly answered her phone and Gilbert groaned at the loss of her. He tried to reach over and touch her leg but she moved it off when he trailed higher, making him pout.

“Marilla of course I’ll come by,” Anne said with a glare at Gilbert. “No no, I can come by now.”

Gilbert’s ears perked up at that and she pointedly avoided him sitting up to move next to her. “Yeah, of course. Bye Marilla, I love you.”

When she ended the call, Gilbert wrapped his arms around her and dug his head into the crook of her neck. “You’re leaving now?” He muffled.

She angled her head to try and move him off, “I’ll be back soon. I just need to say a quick goodbye to them since I already said bye to the gang-“

“I don’t want you to go,” he complained and she chuckled.

“I don’t want to either. But I have my stuff there. I’ll get an Uber and come back here and then you can take me to the airport,” Anne looked him in the eyes and promised.

He kissed her temple, “I’m gonna miss you.”

She frowned, “I’ll only be gone for an hour or so.”

Gilbert gave a small sigh and placed his lips on her forehead. “That’s not what I meant,” he muttered.

Anne hated leaving him. She felt so guilty, they’d only just begun their relationship now she was moving hours away. It felt selfish. Gilbert had waited for her for years and soon she was going to be out of reach again. Sure they were 100% sure they loved each other, but who’s to say there won’t be other complications from long distance? They managed to stay friends for years over long distance but now it was different, too different.

She always knew he could read her mind, as shown by the small frown on his face when he saw her crestfallen expression.

“We can make it work, Anne. I have no doubts about that, I’ll just miss you,” he caressed her hair.

“We’re going to FaceTime everyday,” she said firmly and he chuckled. “I’m serious. I don’t care how busy either of us are, we’re going to FaceTime at least twice a day.”

“How about three times?” He teased

She thought about it, “Depends.”

Gilbert kissed her nose, “You’re adorable.”

“I’m serious. If you don’t answer I’m dumping you,” she threatened emptily.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “What if I’m taking a shower?” Anne cocked an eyebrow mischievously and he snorted, “Fine, fine. Only if you do it too.”

She leaned in to peck his lips, “Of course,” she promised before standing up. Gilbert gripped her waist tightly and pulled her back so she was trapped on his lap.

“Gilbert, let me go,” she said firmly and tried to push him off but his strength proved an advantage.

He dug his face into her chest. “No,” he pouted like a five year old.

She giggled and bent down to kiss the top of his head, “Do you want to come with me?”

“I don’t think I want Matthew or Marilla smelling the morning after sex on both of us,” he grumbled, the sound resonating down her body.

“Gilbert, let me go. The sooner I leave the soon I’ll be back.”

“But if you never leave-“

“Gil.”

Gilbert reluctantly sighed and loosened his grip, letting Anne move off and change into her clothes folded neatly on top of his dresser. He frowned as she got dressed, and she mimicked it as she walked back to him.

She bent down, placing a loving kiss. She kept her lips as she tugged her panties from under her skirt, side stepping before bunching it up and putting it in his hands. “So you know for sure I’ll be back,” she muttered against his lips as his eyes brightened.

He chased her lips, “I love you.”

Everytime he said those three words, Anne would blush furiously like a schoolgirl and that time was no different.

“I love you,” she replied before finally walking out of the bedroom, leaving Gilbert sitting at the edge of his bed for her to come back.

~•~•~

“Oh, oh fuck don’t stop. Gil please,” Anne moaned out as Gilbert drove into her.

The minute she finished putting her luggage in the trunk of his car Gilbert picked her up and took her to his bed. The feel of her panties wasn’t enough, he needed  her , and that was exactly what he was going to get.

She pushed him further in with her feet to his ass and they moaned out at the new feel. Gilbert tightened his grip as his thrusts got harder and faster.

“When you’re in Toronto,” he breathed out with a hard thrust, “alone in bed at night, I want you to think of this.” Anne whimpered and dug her face into his shoulder. “Think of me kissing you.” His mouth dropped to hers to kiss lazily as small sounds fell from her mouth. “Pounding into you,” he emphasized it with quicker thrusts that made their skin slap. “And this,” he dug his hand between them to rub at her clit. Her legs shook and she threw her head back as a powerful orgasm hit her, her walls sporadically clenching around him as he met his not soon after.

They stayed holding each other, absentmindedly chasing each other’s lips as they fell from their high. Gilbert pulled out, disposed the condom, and went back to pull Anne’s body to him. Her chest was still heaving and he took a breast in his hand to perk it up and kiss her nipple.

“You okay?” He teased, kissing up to her lips.

She closed her mouth and swallowed before nodding, “Fuck. Maybe I shouldn’t leave.” Her hand smoothed over her face, panting desperately to catch her breath as his big hand palmed her breast. “Stop, I don’t think I can take anymore.”

“I wasn’t doing anything,” he said innocently, counteracting his claim by taking her breast into his mouth.

She playfully rolled her eyes before rolling off him, fixing her shirt and skirt that he hadn’t bothered to rip off for the sake of getting into her fast and quick.

Gilbert scooted behind her and kissed her shoulder, “Would you believe me if I told you this was my big, elaborate plan to keep you here?”

“By seducing me?” She bit back a smile.

“Yep.”

She sighed sadly, caressing the curls on his head before tugging his hand to move them off the bed. “My flight’s soon,” she said, looking up into his eyes.

Anne felt small under his tall frame and intent gaze. He kept their eyes together as he nodded sadly. Then she squeezed his hand, tugging him gently behind her as they headed down to his car. Their hands never left each other’s as he drove to the airport, occasionally bringing it to his mouth for a kiss.

It wasn’t until he parked in the airport did it  really  hit them that they were going to be separated. 

Anne leaned over to brush a kiss at his temple before slinging her seatbelt off and getting out of the car. Gilbert reluctantly followed, helping her get her stuff out.

“Are you sure you can’t come in with me?” She asked sadly. 

“I wish I could, really,” he said and took her hands in his. “But after what happened last time, I don’t even want to risk it.”

Anne sniffled, taking her hands out from his to wipe her eyes with the back of her hands. The sight made Gilbert’s heart tear, and he bent down to wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him further down, digging her head into his shoulder.

“I’ll call you the minute I get back,” Anne muffled. 

The fact that she didn’t use the word ‘home’ didn’t go over Gilbert’s head, but he didn’t think it was appropriate to bring that up now.

He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back, “You better.”

“I don’t want to leave,” she admitted softly. 

Gilbert kissed the side of her head, “I don’t want you to either.”

Anne pulled back only to cup his face, standing on her toes but still bending his head to meet their lips. They melted into each other’s embrace. Neither one of them wanted to break away at all. But the honking of a car in the parking garage nearby made them pull back abruptly and burst into laughter.

When it finally died down, they stared at each other with such intensity and love the entire world around them fell away like a curtain, and they were the only two on stage.

She broke the silence first, holding back tears as she said, “I love you.”

He gave a small smile, “I love you. Now go kick some ass in Toronto.”

Anne giggled, “Go win us a championship.”

“Okay now that’s a stretch.”

She laughed again, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek before taking the luggage in each hand.

He tried to chase her lips but she stepped back. “If you kiss me again I’m going to never let go,” she warned.

Gilbert relented, masking his frown with a small smile as he gave her one final, tight hug. They pulled back to rest their foreheads together before Anne slowly pulled away. She gave Gilbert a reassuring smile before turning around and walking out of the parking garage.

She give him one last look over her shoulder before walking inside. He kept his gaze on the cascade of red walking away until it all became but a blur.

But he wasn’t upset.

He knew she’d come back home soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end!! I know I wrote it to seem like the end but I still have about 10 chapters or so planned ;)
> 
> Also I’m sorry this has almost no plot and is really bad. I haven’t read over it yet (which I’m so sorry for). I just wanted to write fluff and write Anne departing. It seems like a filler and short and I’m sorry for that but I promise the next chapter will be longer!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos! Thank you!


	16. Hang your head low in the glow of the vending machine, I’m not dying

“Twice in one day? You miss me too much,” Anne teased, answering the phone call as she pressed the elevator button to the garage.

She could hear the rasp of Gilbert’s small throaty chuckle and felt her stomach flutter. “I do, and I thought we could do a makeup one from last week.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I was in the shower and couldn’t answer?”

“That didn’t stop you a month ago,” he noted cheekily and snickered when he heard her gasp.

“Must I remind you that the first time I did, my phone slipped and broke because of your stupid male hormones?” She grunted.

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to lower it! I was perfectly fine watching the top half,” he protested, practically seeing her roll her eyes.

“If I was there with a book...” Anne clicked her tongue and Gilbert laughed. 

“But I do miss you. A lot,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I miss you too. But on the bright side, you’re going to be here soon and we’ll spend the whole week together,” she said hopefully.

“Not if Jerry doesn’t lure me away with baby pictures,” Gilbert sighed. “Ever since Jack was born he’s been treating our messages like a baby album.”

Anne giggled, “Are you really complaining? He’s an adorable baby.”

“He is, really,” he paused for a moment and Anne heard shuffling on the other end before he continued. “How adorable do you think our kids would be?”

The bluntness with which he said somehow didn’t throw Anne off in the slightest. In fact, it made her feel warm and giddy inside. The idea of a child- maybe children- with their combined features and characteristics was enough to make Anne blush on the other end.

“Shit, I didn’t go overboard, did I?” Gilbert asked nervously on the end.

“Of course not!” Anne exclaimed, and she heard him let out a sigh of relief. “I was just imagining what they’d look like,” she sighed blissfully. “A child with your beautiful locks and eyes-“

“No no no, with your hair and eyes,” he quickly interrupted.

Anne scoffed, “Why would you put our child through that?”

“Come on Anne, a miniature version of you would be the cutest human ever,” Gilbert insisted.

She was about to retort until she heard the voice of a fairly familiar security guard. Bringing her phone away from her ear, she could only deduce that Daniel was not in the elevator with her, meaning it could’ve only come from Gilbert’s end.

“Hey, Anne, are you still there? I didn’t scare you off and make you break up with me, did I?”

Then a noise on the other end mixed with his deep chuckle made her eyebrows furrow. It sounded like a familiar group of teenagers who frequently hung out in the garage either high or skateboarding, sometimes both.

Anne cautiously brought the phone back to her ear. “Gil?” He hummed in response. “Where are you?”

Even though she couldn’t see him, she could tell by his measured breaths that he was frozen until he cleared his throat. “Um, out.”

“Out where?”

“Just...out.”

She could make out the sound of cars rumbling on the other end. “Are you in a parking lot?

“Of sorts,” he said mysteriously. “What’s with all the questioning?”

“I just heard some stuff on your end and got curious,” she muttered as the elevator stopped to let a few people on.

She could tell by the slight rasp in his throat that he was nervous as he replied, “Well, you’ve always had an active imagination.”

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious,” Anne deadpanned before the elevator made a noise and opened up on the floor of the parking garage, stepping off.

“On a totally unrelated note, what color is your car again?” He asked.

“Blue, why?” 

“Just wanted to make sure I’m leaning against the right one just in case some random lady starts yelling at me to get off.”

Anne stopped in her tracks, his statement taking a bit to filter through her brain before she let out a gasp. “You liar!” 

Gilbert let out a hearty laugh, “Come over here, I want to see your cute little butt.”

“How did you even know where I parked?” Anne walked speedily in the direction of her car.

“I walked around this garage endlessly for hours, that’s how. Now hurry up, I’m waiting for you to jump in my arms with the biggest smile on your face.”

After what felt like hours, Anne turned the corner and saw a familiar man leaning against the trunk of her car. Sunglasses and a cap hid his features, but that crooked smile when they made eye contact could only belong to one person in her life.

Anne’s face broke into a grin before she broke into a sprint, three-inch heels be damned. 

Never one to break his trust, she dropped her bag on the floor before jumping into his arms. Gilbert nearly toppled backwards as he caught her before they broke out into giggles. 

“Oh, I missed your hugs,” Anne muttered into his shoulder.

“Is that the only thing you missed?” He teased and dug his face into her neck.

She pulled back to look at him and shrugged, “You’re fine, too.”

Gilbert smirked before leaning in to kiss her as thoroughly as he could in a public parking garage. They didn’t pull away until the echoes of cars honking at each other interrupted them. Anne blushed and Gilbert chuckled before he put her down on her feet, cupping her face to lean down and kiss her thoroughly.

Their lips disconnected with satisfied hums. Adoration filled their eyes as they stared at one another like they couldn’t believe they were real. Gilbert tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before pulling her back in to his chest and digging his head into the crook of her shoulder.

“I missed you so much,” he murmured into her skin, inhaling her faint smell of lavender.

Anne closed her eyes. “I missed you.”

They swayed in each other’s embrace for a while longer until Anne’s eyes snapped open at the sound of whispering. Her coworkers and other employees who were walking to their cars caught glimpses of the two. Even though she recognized that some of the faces were softened up at the sight, Anne still blushed a deep red and pulled back.

“Let’s go back to my place so I can change out of these clothes. After that we can go somewhere. What do you think? The CN tower? Do those sound good?” She asked, her eyes getting wider with each word she said.

Gilbert bent down to kiss her forehead, “Of course, whatever you want.”

She pouted, “No, what do  _ you  _ want to do? You’re a tourist in this city, there must be somewhere you want to go.”

“Anne, I’ve been here at least 20 times and have seen the CN tower 20 times. I only came here to see you, so whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

Anne gave him a face asking ‘Are you sure?’. When he nodded sternly, she sighed. “Fine. It works out anyways because I had our whole weekend planned for when you’d come later this week and I don’t see any harm in bumping those plans up a few days,” she grinned. “Now, let’s go before my coworkers report me to Human Resources.” She grabbed her bag from the floor and unlocked her car, standing on her toes to give Gilbert a quick peck before they got in.

With each swirl of his finger on her bare knee as she drove, Anne was tempted to forego all her plans and stay in with him until they couldn't walk. But the effort she put in to give Gilbert the best week here loomed over her, and she begrudgingly forced herself to focus. When they finally got inside her apartment, Gilbert twirled Anne around to kiss her soundly.

Anne made a noise of protest and he pulled back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t,” she said breathlessly. “If you keep kissing me I’m going to rip your clothes off and we’re going to get nothing done today.”

Gilbert smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and he muttered into her mouth, “I’m fine with that.”

“I know I said what we do is up to you, but that was a lie.  _ After  _ we go to Nathan Phillips Square is it up to you,” Anne stated and Gilbert chuckled.

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care.” He kissed her temple.

“You’re so cheesy,” she blushed. “Now stay there, I need to change.”

Gilbert frowned, “Why can't I watch the show?”

“Because then we’ll get distracted and stay in all day,” Anne patted his chest before turning around to change in her room. She bit back a giggle when she heard Gilbert groan before shutting the door.

She reappeared 10 minutes later to find her boyfriend lying on her couch as he scrolled through his phone. He didn’t notice her immediately and it gave her a couple seconds to appreciate him and his stature. It had only been a month since she came back to Toronto, but based on his new stubble and somehow even more handsome facial structure, it seemed a lot longer.

Anne cleared her throat and his eyes snapped to hers, grinning widely before standing up to walk over to her.

“Who’s ready?” Anne giggled.

Gilbert made a show of putting his cap and sunglasses back on before settling his hands on her waist. “Now I am.”

Anne frowned, “Do you really need them? The place is crowded, I doubt anyone will recognize you. Besides, die-hard Maple Leaf fans probably won’t even care about you.”

“You said that once, remember? And then we got stalked by teenagers who tried to rip my shirt off.”

Anne’s head fell back in laughter as she remembered. “What? It was funny!”

Gilbert mocked her facial expressions and she rolled her eyes, his arm swinging around her shoulder as they exited her apartment to spend the rest of the day with each other, no disruptions at all.

~•~•~•

It was hardly an hour into walking around Nathan Phillips Square before a small group of people began giving Gilbert side eyes.

Anne noticed, sighing before turning back to Gilbert and muttering under her breath, “I think they recognize you.”

Gilbert glanced up to where she glanced and swallowed dryly. He hung his head low and closer to Anne’s, the glow of the big “Toronto” sign illuminating their faces. “Let’s just hope they don’t start getting their phones out,” he groaned. “I don’t want the internet finding out we’re dating and attacking you. Not to mention the fact that I don’t want Matthew and Marilla finding out like this.”

Anne tensed up at that. By his face, he hardly looked mad about it, but she knew he must’ve felt a little annoyed. He told Bash and Mary not a day after they told their friends and Anne didn’t even know why she didn’t tell her parents. She wasn’t scared they would reject it, or even be mad about it, but telling her family early into her relationships was a common thing for her. Not telling them would be a trivial, yet important part of making sure her relationship with Gilbert does not fail. 

Anne gave a sad smile and stroked his cheek, “Hey, it’s fine. Who cares if people know we’re together?”

“I don’t want you getting harassed, Anne. You have no idea how cruel the internet can be.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Gil. People can say whatever they want about me.” She glanced up and gave a reassuring smile. “And with Matthew and Marilla, well, they won’t think anything of this.”

Gilbert glanced down at her for a few seconds before asking, “When are you going to tell them?”

Anne bit her bottom lip and glanced down, “Soon, maybe.”

“I’m not mad or anything, Anne, really. It’s just...difficult looking at Matthew during practice or games and not being able to think anything other than ‘I’m doing your daughter’.”

Anne howled out in laughter and Gilbert chuckled too. 

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, “It’s not that I’m ashamed of you or anything, and it’s not that I’m waiting until I’m sure of it, because I think I was sure of it the minute you first kissed me. It’s just that I need things to be different.” She paused for a moment and Gilbert patiently waited before she started again, “With Roy, I told them about him the day after our first date because I was so happy. With my other boyfriends, I’ve always told them. It was like they were part of my relationships as well. I love the two with all my heart but, I just need it to be different. Maybe this small thing will make a big difference and we won’t suffer like my other relationships.”

Somewhere in her small, quiet declaration Gilbert wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, circling his thumb on her back. By now he was sure the dots had connected to the small group of stalkers glancing over at him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything around him as long as Anne was next to him. 

Gilbert kissed the top of her head, “We’re not going to be like that, Anne,” he promised.

Anne glanced up at him and gave a small smile, “I know. But...I just need to take extra precautions.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

They chuckled before a comfortable silence washed over them. Sitting curled up in each other as the cool breeze hit them felt like heaven to Anne. The warmth of his body heated her up and she closed her eyes to inhale deeply, catching a whiff of the natural outdoors scent Gilbert had. The sound of families, children, and couples surrounding them filled her eyes enough to make her feel soothed.

“So, when are you coming back to Avonlea?” Gilbert asked quietly so as to not disturb the peace.

Anne shrugged against him, “I’ll be back a week or two before Ruby’s bachelorette party. Maid of honor duties.”

Gilbert groaned, “That’s so far away.”

“Don’t be a baby, it’s only one month away.”

“Still too far.”

“Hey, be grateful for Moody for making it a couple months earlier,” Anne joked.

Ruby and Moody successfully got pregnant and announced the news through a fairly emotional post on all their social media accounts. Anne was nothing but ecstatic for the two, until Ruby tearfully FaceTimed her a week later. The blonde cried over the realization that if they were to still have the wedding at the same date, Ruby would be showing by then and her wedding dress would look hideous with her baby bump. Anne swore she was joking when she suggested bumping it up a couple months until Ruby screamed for Moody and they excitedly agreed to do so, making her believe her friend did not understand her joking matter.

Regardless, she was still as happy for the couple as she was the day they announced their engagement. It also helped that she would be able to go back home earlier than expected.

She didn’t want to think about when she would go back after the wedding, and hope Gilbert wouldn’t bring it up.

He didn’t. He only chuckled before it halted suddenly, subtly gesturing for Anne to stand up as he took her hand to help her. 

Anne glanced up at him before frowning, “What’s wrong?”

“More people started looking at us,” he murmured as he politely pushed past people.

“Wow. I did not expect so many people to know who you are,” she chuckled and saw Gilbert’s lips quirk up.

“You underestimate the power I have over the general public.

“Cocky much?” 

Gilbert chuckled, keeping his head low and holding Anne close to him, making her feet walk too quickly for her liking just to catch up with him.

She groaned and muttered to herself, “Sometimes I hate how tall you are.”

Gilbert winced and slowed down his steps. “Sorry, I just want to get away from the crowd before someone comes up to us and ruins this day.”

“Aw Gilbert, don’t be so rude to your fans,” Anne said, only half joking.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around his shoulder and bit the inside of his cheek. “I love my fans, but what I don’t love is something disrupting our time together.”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” he said with a small smile before it slowly faded away. “I know. But I just got you back after a month and I’m intent on spending all my time with only you.”

“And Diana, Jerry, and Jack…”

“Them too,” he said with a chuckle. “But until then, I want to spend every moment with you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”

“Every moment?” She teased.

“ _ Every _ ,” he emphasized.

“I can’t tell if you’re making a sexual innuendo or not.”

Gilbert glanced around them before leaning them to her ear, “I guess you’ll just have to see later,” he said huskily and Anne had to cover her mouth from the gasp she let out.

Her skin flushed and she smacked his arm, “We’re in public!”

“I love you too,” he said cheekily before they approached Anne’s car. “Now, drive home fast.”

Anne frowned, “You don’t want to do anything else?”

He grinned mischievously down at her, “Oh, I want to do something alright.”

Anne nearly let out another gasp before clearing her throat and sticking her chin up, determined not to let Gilbert make her flustered again. Gilbert just laughed and gave her ass a smack before walking to the passenger side of her car.

When they finally got into Anne’s bedroom, their clothes were littered all around her apartment. Gilbert dropped her on the bed haphazardly in a cloud of laughter and joy as they giggled at each other before he finally slid in, the stretch making Anne throw her head back in ecstasy as he dotted kisses down her neck.

“You have no idea how much I missed this,” Gilbert promised against her collarbone as he started moving inside her.

Anne tightened her grip on his shoulders and cried out when he hit that familiar spot. Their eyes kept each other’s before she pulled him down for a searing kiss. He swallowed her gasps and moans as he went slow, needing to relive his memories to perfection. Soon their hands met, the huge size difference making a delicious feeling curl up in their bellies as they intertwined their fingers and placed them above Anne’s head. It was slow, sensual at first, and couldn’t possibly get any other two people to reach their peaks. But with the month-long tension and pain of missing each other, and the pure love they felt, it was enough to get Gilbert to quicken his pace just enough so that with his hand dragging hers down to rub herself, she was writhing under him in a passionate release with Gilbert following not soon after.

They laid there, kissing each other with all the secrets in the world in the other’s lips before they pulled back for a breath. 

They stared at each other. Gilbert could hardly believe this was real and smoothed his thumb over her face down to her lip just to make sure. She closed her eyes in content with the touch before he bent down and kissed her softly.

Gilbert pulled away and glanced into her eyes, “Seeing you like this- so ethereal and beyond my imagination- makes me fall in love with you all over again.” He smoothed his thumb over her lip and she chased the touch. “I could propose to you right now.”

The words made Anne’s eyes widen slightly until her eyes crinkled from her lazy, blissful smile. “What did you say?”

“I said I could propose to you right now,” he repeated with a small blush. 

Anne smiled up at him, “Well what's stopping you?”

“The fact that I’m not prepared at all and you deserve so much more than this. You deserve the most magical proposal of all time. You deserve the beauty of every proposal ever. You deserve a proposal that will make you, truly, the happiest woman ever,” he whispered, matching the intensity of his stare into her own eyes.

Anne let out a small gasp as his words struck her heart. Every word he spoke about her always managed to make her feel reborn again, like she was starting to see herself in the light he sees her in, and how beautiful it really is. 

He made her feel like she really  _ did  _ deserve this. She knew she would’ve been equally as happy if he proposed now or with a live orchestra and rose petals, but every declaration slowly convinced her that she deserved what he was saying. It was like he was a lost piece of her, and every word would slowly pierce her together to find her true self.

Gilbert made her feel deserving of everything, and she loved him.

She felt her eyes water up and she grabbed his face to pull him down for a loving kiss, smiling foolishly into his lips. “I love you, I love you.”

Gilbert replied with a deep kiss before repeating the same three words over and over until it practically glowed from them. 

They fell asleep soon after, Gilbert’s lips in her hair and a small, happy smile on Anne’s face as she basked in his warmth. But not before Anne asked his name and he replied with a small grunt.

“I still want our kids to look like you,” she reiterated from their conversation before.

Gilbert let out a breathy laugh, “I don’t think that’s up to us, Anne.”

“Just say I win,” she said sleepily with a yawn.

Gilbert brushed his lips on her temple, rubbing his thumb in circles over her waist. “You win,” he said softly, but her body had already relaxed and her eyes had already closed. 

He smiled to himself. “Goodnight Anne,” he kissed her shoulder before situating himself back behind her, falling asleep soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took longer than I thought to write. But can we please appreciate how I posted this exactly a month from the last chapter, and that this chapter is set a month after? 
> 
> But I hope I made up for it by giving you a kinda long, fluff-filled chapter! (Even though it’s unedited and quite possibly terrible because I am so tired) 
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment and thank you for reading! I’ll (try) to upload the next chapter sometime soon!


	17. Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?

~3 months later~ 

Giggles erupted from the couple as Gilbert quickly pulled Anne into the empty storage closet.

“Oh,” Anne moaned as their lips collided. “What brought this on?”

He kissed her lips. “Did you really expect,” he kissed her cheek, “to come see me,” then her other cheek, “looking like  _ this _ ,” then onto her forehead, “all beautiful and done up,” trailing down to her nose, “and think I wouldn’t drag you in here?” Then back to her lips.

She grinned against him, “Maybe.”

“You’re so damn beautiful,” he groaned as he picked her up, making her wrap her legs around him.

“Shh,” she said with a finger over her mouth, breaking her own rule as another giggle fell when his lips latched onto her neck. “We don’t have much time.”

“Well, let’s make some use of it then,” Gilbert muttered. He walked them until her back hit the wall, kissing thoroughly until Anne made a noise of protest.

“Do  _ not  _ mess up my hair or makeup or you'll have to deal with Ruby’s wrath,” she warned.

Gilbert smirked against her lips, “I can handle her.” 

“I don’t think you can.”

“I won’t mess you up, baby, okay?” He promised, making Anne’s shoulders relax. “But I will admit, the thought of you walking side-to-side down the aisle with me en tow is an image I’m tempted to create.” His husky voice sent shivers down her spine all the way down to her core. His hands inched under the rose pink silk of her bridesmaid dress, up and up until he grazed her inner thigh.

“ _ Gil _ ,” Anne whined. “Our best friends are getting married any minute so if we’re doing this you better stop teasing me and  _ get on with it _ .”

“So impatient,” he teased, gripping her thigh. 

Their lips met again as their hands wandered over every bit of their bodies. Anne had been in Avonlea for two weeks but it almost wasn’t enough. Almost everyday she was out with Ruby or the other girls for some type of wedding preparation. Gilbert didn’t even know if he could still qualify themselves as “still in the honeymoon phase”, with this being probably the longest time they’ve had alone in weeks.

Anne was just about to tug Gilbert’s jacket off when the opening of the door made them yelp. 

A grossed-out Cole stood at the entrance, looking seconds away from throwing up. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered.

Anne immediately jumped down from Gilbert’s embrace and tried to fix herself. “Cole, you saw nothing,” she said steely.

“Oh, I wish that were the case.” He covered his mouth with his fist and Anne rolled her eyes.

“Quit being over dramatic.”

“Quit being horny at your best friend’s wedding.” Cole closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before sighing in defeat. “I’ll never be unable to unsee that again,” he said in agony.

Gilbert put a hand on the small of Anne’s back and looked down at her with a smirk, “Well, it could’ve been worse.” That made Cole gag even more. “How’d you even know we were here?”

“All the groomsmen saw you pull her in, Gilbert,” Cole rolled his eyes. “You two weren’t exactly sneaky about it. I volunteered to sacrifice my life and get you guys out to tell you the wedding is about to start.”

Anne blushed furiously, but couldn’t help but giggle when she looked up at Gilbert, who wore his own blush.

Cole simply muttered, “God help us all,” under his breath. “I’m watching you two. And I told you he wouldn’t be able to get his hands off you when he saw you.”

“Get out!” She hissed and Cole smirked mischievously before locking the door. Anne turned back to Gilbert, who wore an amused look on his face.

“I could just die of embarrassment,” she groaned, digging her face in her hands.

Gilbert tugged her wrists away, making her look up at him before kissing her. “At least no one else barged in here.”

“But  _ Cole  _ finding us like this? We will never be able to live it down,” Anne pouted before glaring up at him. “Damn you! How am I supposed to get through this wedding after this?”

“What do you mean, you? How am  _ I  _ supposed to get through this knowing you’re wearing those black panties?”

Anne huffed and smacked his chest. “Pervert.”

Gilbert dived back down to kiss and shut her up, Anne eliciting a small moan before he pulled back with a smack. Her eyes followed up to his, dazed.

“I’ll be waiting for you later,” he said huskily. Anne’s skin broke out in goosebumps.

She glared up at him, “I hate you.”

He grinned, “No you don’t.”

“Please tell me you two are done,” Cole groaned from the other side.

Anne held her chin up and turned swiftly around, making sure her dress twirled and smacked his legs before her heels clicked towards the door. She opened it confidently, frowning at Cole’s shudder.

“When you guys walk down that aisle please don’t do anything too PG-13, there are children here.”

“ _ Go _ .”

Cole held his hands up defensively before walking away. Anne looked over her shoulder into the closet to see Gilbert licking his lips as he eyed her up and down. She simply rolled her eyes before beckoning him to quickly follow her down the hall, and like a lovestruck and horny male, he did.

When they caught up to where the other bridesmaids and groomsmen were ready to walk out the doors. Diana glanced over from where she was talking with Jerry and stifled a giggle.

“Couldn’t wait?” She teased, holding out the bouquet. 

Anne took the bouquet and gently smacked her best friend in the arm. Gilbert chuckled, taking the rings from Jerry before bending down to give Anne a light kiss.

“I got to go check on Ruby. I’ll see you down the aisle,” she said when his lips departed, grinning. Gilbert chuckled, and she was about to depart before twirling on her heels and brought his head down so she could whisper in his ear, “Also, my panties aren't black. They’re pink, with a little bow on top.”

“Wha- Anne!”

She retreated, leaving Gilbert flushed in front of the rest of the unsuspecting bridal party. He cleared his throat, fixing his tie, needing something to do with his hands. When he turned around, he saw Jerry give a headshake of disappointment to which Gilbert pointedly ignored. Moody, who looked flustered from both anticipation and nerves, walked up to them and did a double take at Gilbert.

“Seriously?” Moody deadpanned, looking between a retreating Anne and a flushed Gilbert.

Gilbert shrugged innocently. He eyed Moody before frowning, “Are you okay?”

To his surprise, Moody only grinned widely. “It feels like my whole life has been building up to this moment. I’m so... _ excited _ .”

“Don’t be cheesy, Moody, or you’re going to start crying before Ruby even walks down,” Jane scoffed.

“I’m not being cheesy. I’m doing whatever a normal groom who’s desperately in love with their wife would do on their wedding day,” he defended weakly.

Diana cocked an eyebrow at Jerry, “Is this what you did?”

“This feels like a trap.”

She playfully rolled her eyes before standing on her toes to kiss him. Gilbert smiled to himself, the realization dawning on him that their friend group, the one he saw go through awkward stages and seemed like they would never mature, was growing up. And not just growing up, getting  _ married _ . 

Did Anne expect them to be next? He knew he was definitely going to marry her, there wasn’t a single shred of doubt in him about it. But they had only been together for a few months. It would’ve been unconventional to propose after dating for such a short period of time. But he had to tell himself it was also unconventional to not tell her he was in love with her for a decade, and that outweighed his doubts.

Soon, Ruby and Moody’s parents and grandparents met them at the door, wishing a hyper Moody ‘good luck’ before Gilbert pulled him and the other groomsmen to the side door.

Gilbert gave his best friend a reassuring pat on the back before pulling him in for a hug. Moody was his best friend through everything: their awkward phase at 14 years old to their sudden glow up in high school that attracted every girl except the two they really pined over. 

Now here they were- with the loves of their lives.

They pulled back and Gilbert nearly chuckled when he saw Moody growing teary-eyed. “Stop it, or else people are going to think you’re marrying me instead.”

Moody chuckled before wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, shaking his arms before exhaling deeply and bracing himself.

Soon, the music started. They watched as the officiant walked down first, followed by their grandparents, and then their parents. When Ruby’s mom started walking, Moody turned to his groomsmen, bracing himself before opening the door. All eyes fell on them as they made their way to the front, Moody nervously giving a sailor’s salute to the crowd who laughed in response. 

With their income, they could’ve gone all out with the wedding, maybe even have a destination one. But ever since they got together they had always talked about a small wedding, and Gilbert was glad they stuck with it. It was beautiful- flowers adorned the church just enough so that it didn’t feel like too much or it was missing something. Gilbert couldn’t help but smirk and shake his head, knowing damn well this was Anne’s doing.

Then the bridesmaids came in. Each of his friends looked beautiful, and Gilbert had to do a double take when he saw Josie Pye wink at Jane as she walked past, making her blush. 

But what made his heart stop was Anne walking down. She had a bright smile on her face as she walked down the aisle with the bouquet in hand. He had seen her not 15 minutes earlier but she somehow managed to look even more beautiful then. When their eyes locked and she grinned from ear to ear, his hands felt clammy, and for some reason he felt like this was their own wedding instead. Gilbert wondered how tacky it would be to take the fake rings from the ring bearer and propose at his best friend’s wedding.

Cole gave Gilbert a slight nudge to his shoulder and he quickly composed himself, the room and people coming back to his mind. He saw Anne bite back a laugh before situating herself on the other side. They faced each other, teasing smiles on their faces. 

The ring bearer and flower girl soon walked down. The ring bearer was stealing the show as he stared up at everyone in adorable confusion, picking up the littered flowers and making everyone in the room laugh.

But what caught Gilbert’s eye was Marilla seated a few aisles down, eyeing Gilbert in amusement as she looked between him and Anne. Then she nudged Matthew, who looked close to falling asleep, and whispered something in his ear. He perked up, looking between the two and making Gilbert’s heart pick up before simply shrugging and going back to trying to sneak a nap. Marilla looked back to Gilbert, and by her small smile he knew what she was saying:  _ “I’m so happy for you two” _ .

He didn’t have time to silently convey it over to Anne before the bridal chorus came on and everyone rose up. Ruby appeared with her dad en tow, and Gilbert heard the breath leave Moody. He was scared any second he would faint until he heard a soft eruption of sobs. Gilbert wasn’t surprised in the slightest, he knew Moody would cry when Ruby walked down just like he did when he first laid eyes on her all those years ago.

When she finally stepped up next to him, he knew it took everything in his best friend to not take his soon-to-be wife and kiss her right there. Their vows were awkward and beautiful and encaptured their relationship perfectly. When it was time to give the rings Gilbert handed them quickly, knowing well enough Moody was desperate to get this over with to touch his bride. And before the officiant could finish saying “You may now kiss the bride”, Moody grabbed his wife’s waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss that made the entire church applaud and squeal.

The two newlyweds then walked down the aisle, giving everyone who approached a hug and filling the church with infectious happiness. Gilbert immediately walked over to Anne and offered his arm. She took it, grinning up at him as they followed the two soon after to take the wedding photos.

Gilbert chuckled, leaning down to kiss her forehead which made her gasp, immediately looking in the direction of Marilla who was walking up to them.

Marilla looked on the brink of tears and immediately pulled the two in for a hug.

“Oh-“ Anne said as she tightened her grip on her. She looked at Gilbert for clarification, who only shrugged with a smile. “What brought this on, Marilla?”

Marilla pulled back to cup their faces. “I have been  _ waiting  _ for you two since you first came home angry about a boy who pulled your braid.”

Anne froze, “You know we’re together?”

Marilla scoffed, “How senile do you think I am?”

Gilbert awkwardly cleared his throat, “Marilla, we’re sorry we didn’t tell you-“

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Marilla waved it off. “I’ve had my suspicions for a long time but watching Gilbert look at you as you walked down the aisle was all the evidence I needed.”

Anne suppressed a smile and looked around. “And Matthew?” She asked warily.

“Oh he couldn’t care less what you two do as long as you’re both happy.”

Anne felt a sudden feeling of happiness wash over her. She embraced her mother in a quick hug, pulling back before her tears could ruin her makeup. She was so happy, _so_ _happy._ She had the love of her life, she had her parents, she had her friends, she had a job she loved, she could’ve never imagined her life would be this amazing.

Marilla cupped her daughter’s cheeks before sighing, “Go, Ruby’s going to be upset if you’re not there for the pictures.”

Anne nodded, tugging Gilbert’s hand away from Marilla and running out the church to the garden where the pictures were going to be taken.

When Moody and Ruby started taking their photos, Gilbert leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I can’t wait for our wedding.”

Anne’s head snapped up to his and she grinned, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to leave all the wedding planning to me, okay?”

“Obviously,” he replied.

“But you better not get me pregnant,” Anne warned. “I don’t know how Ruby could do it but I refuse to wear a wedding dress with a bun in the oven.”

Gilbert grinned mischievously before shrugging, “I can’t guarantee that. Oh, and by the way, I bet 15 bucks you would catch the bridal bouquet later. Not to put any pressure on you or anything.”

Anne’s grin encompassed her entire face, “I won’t let you down.”

He nudged her and they burst into giggles, turning their attention to the photographer who was beckoning Anne for the bridesmaid pictures. But Gilbert pulled her back before she could walk off.

“I’m gonna see if you’re telling the truth about those panties later,” he whispered huskily into her ear, hearing her breath hitch before she tried to collect herself and walked over to where Ruby was, sending him a death glare over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can you let me know if you see this update? I’ve refreshed for a while but it still isn’t showing that I updated so just let me know if you see this thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so PLEASE if you have any suggestions or critiques, comment them below! Love you all!
> 
> This story correlates with Taylor Swift’s album “Lover” in a way. I may go out of order on the track list but don’t worry :)
> 
> PSA: Idk shit about hockey so just kinda go with please thank you


End file.
